


双飞燕 全

by miyawx



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 00:48:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 74,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17519033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miyawx/pseuds/miyawx
Summary: END





	双飞燕 全

越前家的小公子被退婚了，他在赏春途中被人掳走，找到的时候，已经陷入昏迷，头发凌乱衣衫不整，尽管管事的当场下了命令不允许人说出去，但是这样的事情怎么也瞒不住。小公子被救回来的第二天，就有人看见迹部家的管家上了越前家的门，再然后，便传出了迹部家退婚的消息，越前南次郎大将军自请带兵驻守边疆，举家搬迁，再然后，便没有然后了。  
京城每天都有看不完的新鲜玩意儿，八卦不完的热闹，越前一家都远离了京城，没几天，便从京城人口里消失了。  
迹部最近有些烦躁，杏花楼的头牌对他爱理不理的，本月却已经见了手冢三次，他倒不是非要见到她，这女的也不是什么天香国色的稀罕玩意儿，只是被手冢比了去，他觉得打脸。诗词歌赋，他是比不上正经翰林出身的手冢，但迹部自认风流薄幸天下闻名，出手又阔绰，怎么也不会连个门都进不了。  
云水轩新出了一批衣裳，迹部照旧让人定了一件准备送去杏花楼，今日突然来了兴趣，决定自己去取。  
云水轩虽然是京城有名的制衣处，每批衣服出来便被疯抢，但是店铺里客人一直不多，无他，价格奇高，而有钱人家早已经提前订制好了，因此店铺里也不会摆上什么特别好的货色。今日过去，偌大的店堂居然只有一个个子小小的少年。他站在一排成衣面前，只留一个纤细的背影，但那背影却也极美，让人无端端想到雪原上一棵沐浴着阳光的青葱笔直的小树，迹部忍不住多看了他几眼，视线在他细细的腰肢上停留了一会儿，才转向掌柜的。

掌柜名唤芸娘，长得平凡无奇，却是个精明的厉害女人，更别提那一手出神入化的绣工。  
“小王爷今儿个怎么自己来取。”  
“衣服呢？”  
“早已经准备好了，稍坐一会儿，我这就让人给取过来。”芸娘招呼迹部坐下，给他泡上茶，又去招呼那唯一的一个客人。  
“小公子，你看好了吗？”  
“这个，要六十两是吗？”少年声音清脆，宛如珍珠掉入玉盘，迹部也抬眼看了过去。  
“是的，你看这外面的细纱，是西域独有的软云烟，穿上去有如披了一层云霞，女子穿着，便如仙女儿一般。”  
“可是要六十两。”少年听起来十分为难：“我再看看。”

迹部慢悠悠地喝着茶，看那少年纠结地走来走去，他看来是懂点武功，走起路来姿势轻盈，发尾微微摆动，十分赏心悦目。  
少年转了一圈，又走回到那件衣服前，忍不住伸手去摸。  
“小公子，你若诚心想要，我算你五十五两，如何？”  
“谢谢掌柜的，你能帮我留几天吗，就三天。”  
“这……”芸娘犹豫，迹部快要笑出来了，这店面里的衣服，挂上个把月是常有的事情，这小家伙看起来不会讨价还价，把想要的心情表露无遗，自然是落了下乘。

“那好吧，就给你留上三天。”  
“多谢掌柜的。”少年微微一施礼，转身便往外走去。迹部正要喝茶，一见少年的脸，手猛地一抖，茶水泼了出来，芸娘被吓了一跳，叫着王爷便过来查看，迹部却起身快走几步，然而大街上人来人往，已经不见了少年的身影。  
“那人是谁？”迹部问道。芸娘不解：“什么？”  
“就是刚才那人。”  
芸娘露出了然的表情，那少年这般姿色，这位爷怕是看上了吧。只是，这少年确实就是今天走进她的铺子，不知名不知姓的，芸娘也答不上来。  
“也不打紧。”迹部敲着扇子：“长着这么一张脸，只要他还在京城……”

见了这么一人，迹部对杏花楼的花魁失了兴趣，左右无事，便去了常去的茶楼，找了个僻静的位置闲坐片刻。这日茶楼热闹异常，不知道发生了什么事情，迹部听了一会儿，才知道，原来是他那倒霉的亲家回京了。  
越前龙马……  
乍一听到这名字，迹部还回不过神来，对于自己这个尚未见面就失贞的未婚妻，迹部除了厌恶没有其他感受，好在他越前南次郎自觉，带了一家老小滚出京城，省了他亲自动手的心思，没想到这不知天高地厚的东西居然还敢回来。  
又听了一会儿，迹部总算是弄明白了，原来是越前的长女今年年满十八，要回京成亲了。说起来，越前家也是倒霉，唯一的儿子是个地坤，长女却又是个和元，上下不靠，越前家人丁稀少，原本就落了下乘，因为祖上和迹部家交好，订了娃娃亲，原本顺利成亲也算是攀上了高枝，没想到小儿子又出了这样的事情。而且大女儿被拖累，原本订好的亲家拖延着不愿意完婚，直到去年，那家悔婚，眼看年纪大了，最后只能择了一六品小官嫁了。

迹部面无表情地听完，不动声色地从茶楼离开。这事情说实在的，和他没什么关系，可也堵不了人爱八卦的嘴，真烦。这种心情一直持续到第二天听橘杏弹琴，他太过心不在焉，连手冢也问了他一句，迹部和手冢关系并不差，心情烦闷，便和他说了事情的原委。  
手冢听明白迹部的心思，对于他这样的人，有一个失贞的未婚妻实在是丢脸，原本这事情已经被人淡忘了，结果人又回了京，无论如何，过去的记忆又一下都被翻出来。  
可是说实在的，这件事情，越前一家，包括越前龙马都没有做错什么。  
“说起来，他今年也该十六岁了。”迹部手指无意识地抚摸着茶杯：“这年龄的地坤，不早该成亲了吗？”  
手冢没有回答，越前身为地坤，当初被侵犯的时候，恐怕也是被人标记了……这样的情况，怕是不会有天乾愿意要他，以他家的家世，找一个身家清白的和元倒不会有太大的问题，但是越前家原本就子嗣困难，南次郎又自请驻守边疆，颇有此生再不入京城的架势，稍微有点出息的，恐怕都不愿意守在那种苦寒之地。  
“不如本大爷发发慈悲，替他许一门亲事。”迹部突然道，手冢莫名其妙地看着他。

“虽然失了清白，若本王请皇上许婚，再多送点嫁妆，也不至于嫁不出去。”  
“迹部，”手冢叹了口气：“你何苦作践他。”  
“心疼了？”迹部横睨了他一眼：“你要心疼就娶他，做不了手冢大人的正妻，做个妾也是他的福分了。”  
“迹部！”手冢有些恼了：“你不要胡说八道。”  
恰好橘杏走了过来，迹部嘲讽道：“看看手冢大人多正人君子，心疼本王失贞的未婚妻，居然愿意娶了他为妾。”  
“手冢大人？”橘杏有些惊讶。  
“放心手冢，他的嫁妆本大爷包了，不会亏待你的。”  
“迹部，”手冢冷静地喊住了迹部：“你若是愧疚，大可以去看望他。我听说，这一次他家也只回了他和他姐姐，姐弟两多年不在京城，他要一个办好姐姐的婚礼，怕是有些难处。”  
“笑话，本大爷有什么好愧疚的。”  
手冢叹了一口气：“我钦慕越前将军已久，虽然无缘相见，但明天，我还是会上门拜访的，你要不要——”  
“随便你。”迹部粗暴地打断手冢的话：“本大爷一点兴趣都没有。”

越前一家的事情，手冢多少听说一点，也做过猜测，当年越前南次郎举家搬迁，也不单单是因为小儿子遭受了侵犯，避人口舌。越前家祖上战功赫赫，然而国泰民安，国家已经久无战事，皇帝看这一家便不是太热络，后来越前南次郎又卷入党羽之争，若不离开，怕是有杀身之祸。

手冢一边想着一边敲响了越前府的门，越前姐弟这次回京异常低调，只带了三两亲兵，就连来给手冢开门的，都是身着军装的士兵。府里植物凋零，只有冷清清的两条石凳，没有丝毫人气，更看不出这家即将有喜事。  
“手冢大人，您在这里稍等，我去请少爷过来。”  
“叨扰。”

不多时，手冢便听见轻微的脚步声，然后是一个少年的声音响起：“手冢国光，我知道了，你先下去吧，吩咐厨房准备些点心。”  
手冢起身，只见一白衫少年走了进来。手冢呼吸一窒，他倒不是没想象过越前的模样，身为地坤，长相娇柔一点手冢也不意外，但是手冢没有预料到会看到这么一张脸，俏生生的， 又精致又明媚。

 

越前似乎很清楚自己的容貌会造成什么样的影响，对于手冢的失礼，他视若无睹，只礼貌地请他坐下。  
“不知道手冢大人来访，若有失礼，请多担待。”越前端起茶壶，给手冢半满的茶杯倒上水：“不知道手冢大人有何吩咐。”  
“我是来，”手冢看着越前的脸，神使鬼差的：“求亲的。”  
越前：“……”  
手冢：“……”

越前年纪虽小，但却沉稳，听了手冢一番狂言，面色不改，镇定自若地放下茶壶，道：“手冢大人，龙马久未回京，不知您和家父——”  
“是在下唐突了。我和令尊并无来往，只是幼时拜读过令尊的大作《八阵十六策》，心生向往。”  
“你居然读过这本书？”越前有些惊讶，嘴角却情不自禁地微微勾起，南次郎这本书并不受欢迎，也没有流传开来，但显然，越前是熟读于心的。手冢打开了话匣子，越前和他多聊了几句，诧异于他一个文官却有这样的知识，便忍不住谈了下去。手冢看他压抑不住的兴奋，比起刚才那副冷静疏离的样子，活色生香，只觉得自己心乱如麻。好在现在也已经冷静下来，总不至于再做出之前那登堂子一般的举动来。

“少爷！”一个小兵兴匆匆地跑进来：“少爷，你的那些兵器我都找到了，我现在就去当掉。”  
“胡闹，”越前斥责道：“没看见客人在这里吗？”  
小兵这才看到手冢，连忙行礼，越前摆摆手：“别烦我了，你先拿出去当了。”  
“这些东西就算真卖了，也不值六十两。”小兵却有些犹豫。  
“叫你去你就去，哪里话这么多。”越前骂道，但是他的语气并不怎么严厉。  
手冢微微皱起眉，越前家再怎么样，都不至于拿不出六十两银子吧。  
“越前公子——”  
“叫我越前就好。”  
手冢点点头：“越前，如果有需要的话，你大可以和我直说。”  
“嗯？”越前眨眨眼，回过神来：“哦，你误会了。”他看起来有些尴尬，却还是认真地解释道：“姐姐和我久居塞外，不知道京城的穿着打扮，我又不懂这个，前几日去拜访亲朋，姐姐穿着实在寒酸。我就想给姐姐买几件衣服，却不知道京城衣服这么昂贵。”他不自然地摸了摸后脑勺：“我们那儿三个铜板就够买一身了。”

手冢这才注意到，越前一身戎装，看起来英武帅气，但是比起绫罗绸缎，还是肉眼可见的粗糙，他头发的发髻也用很普通的布扎着，连根锦缎都不是，京城人好美色，即使手冢，也会小心收拾自己，越前自己这身打扮，也是十足的土包子，只是他那张精致娇美的脸，让人注意不到他的穿着打扮。如果这样的装扮出现在一个待出阁的大家闺秀身上，简直是一场灾难。  
“我是想送姐姐点东西，零花钱不太够，就想着把不用的兵器拿去当掉。所以手冢你不用担心。”

越前的话手冢听明白了，他是想作为弟弟送自家姐姐一份礼物，手上尴尬罢了，越前家的财务倒不一定有什么问题，他家几代积累，就算不受宠，朝廷也不可能亏待他们。

闹了这么一出，越前的冷静维持不住了，总不敢正眼看手冢，大概还是有点不好意思，手冢不是那么不识脸色的人，这个时候应该起身告别，可是他却说不出口，只觉得眼睛跟粘在了越前身上一般，于是便厚着脸坐着。  
闲聊了两句，下人来问午饭的事情，越前问过姐姐，得知她去了幼时好友家里，又转过身，对手冢道：“塞外贫乏，但是有一种美味，却是你们京城没有的。”越前轻抿着嘴唇，一副狡黠的样子。

瞧瞧他这话说的，你们京城，越前一家三年前举家搬去边疆，这之前的十二年却是在生在长安长在长安，到他嘴里，好像没再把自己当成京城人了。  
“什么美味？”手冢顺着他的话问。  
越前凑到手冢面前，眨着大眼睛，俏皮地吐出两个字：“羊肉。”  
“哦？”  
“那里的羊逐水草而居，每天都要走上数公里，所以肉质鲜美，一点膻味都没有。”越前转过身，发尾扫过手冢的鼻尖。  
“你们去把羊肉片了，再点好铜炉，摆到院子那棵老桃花树下，今天我要和手冢少爷吃羊肉火锅。”越前又转回来，脑袋微微偏着：“手冢大人请一定赏脸。”  
手冢怎么可能拒绝得了，便也轻轻一笑：“这个时节吃羊肉火锅，会不会太燥了点？”

铜炉火锅已经在桃花树下摆好，白色的汤头煮得沸腾，旁边码着切得薄如蝉翼的羊肉，玉白如雪的白萝卜，青翠带水的绿叶菜，香味四溢。桃花树合有一人腰粗，树干遒劲，是手冢见过最大的桃花树，此时树叶已经抽发，只有零碎几朵桃花，被风吹落，花瓣儿就飘在沸腾的汤水里，倒也文雅。

美食当前，又有美色相伴，手冢食指大动，连矜持一下都懒得。越前挽起袖子，亲手撕了葱段扔在里面，又夹了两片羊肉下汤开涮。手冢只顾盯着他的手腕看，无端想起一句“皓腕凝霜雪”。  
“好了，你来试试。”越前把烫好的羊肉片盛在小碟子里，端给手冢：“你沾点细盐，也可以试试酱料。”  
“多谢。”手冢接过，两人的手指轻轻碰触，还不等手冢感觉，越前已经松手了，转而拿起勺子给自己捞菜吃。  
他吃东西的速度很快，但不粗鲁，看他吃东西，只觉得饭菜都更香了，不禁食欲大开。  
越前又倒上酒，自己一口气就喝了大半碗，才对手冢道：“你小心点儿喝，这酒后劲大。”  
手冢端过越前的酒碗，就着他剩下的酒喝了一口，不禁叹道：“好酒。”  
“你倒是个识货的。”越前开心地道。  
“小生多谢越前公子欣赏。”手冢调侃。越前突然叹了口气：“我爹爹如果知道你，也会喜欢的。”  
“受宠若惊。”  
“你别谦虚了，”越前笑：“《八阵十六策》，是老爹心血之作，可惜终归也只是纸上谈兵罢了。”  
“一将功成万骨枯。”手冢淡淡道。只可惜，国家无战事，便也没了建功立业的机会。  
“什么一将功成万骨枯，国泰民安不好吗？”越前笑着倒上酒：“来，喝。”  
手冢在越前家喝到日近黄昏，火锅煮干了水，所有的菜也都吃完，越前喝得两颊通红，手撑着腮，醉眼惺忪。手冢则剥着橘子，慢条斯理的挑去橘瓣上的银丝，谁也没有说话，但是气氛却不尴尬，手冢估计自己再坐一会儿能够再混一顿晚饭。  
“少爷。”早先要去当兵器的小兵回来了，哭丧着脸：“只当了二十两。”  
“呜……”越前揉揉眼睛：“先这样吧，堀尾，你去休息，剩下的我再想办法。”  
“少爷，你喝酒了？你今天喝药了没？”堀尾却一下子急了：“你是不是又忘记喝药了。”  
“药？”越前猛地站了起来，结果身形一晃，手冢眼疾手快地抵住他的腰，扶住了他。  
“喝药的时候不能喝酒，你忘记了吗？”  
“我知道了，你先把药端过来。”堀尾还要唠叨，越前干脆打断了他的话。

随后，越前懊恼地对手冢道：“请恕我失礼，我要离开片刻。”  
“越前，你这是，生病了吗？”  
“我——”越前正要说话，才发现两人姿势暧昧，连忙退开一点，道：“手冢，我是地坤。”  
手冢没有立即回答，只是看着他。  
越前继续道：“我的雨露期要到了，需要服药抑制。”  
“一直服药对身体不好。”手冢下意识回答，却又立刻止住了。越前笑笑：“我知道，姐姐成亲后，爹爹便会给我安排的。”  
越前点到为止，推脱自己需要服药，便让人送手冢离开，到了这种地步，手冢再怎么厚脸皮，也没办法赖下去了，只好告辞。

端药过来的是胜郎，他做事比堀尾仔细一点，因此熬药这种事情，一直是他负责的。见越前呆呆地坐在桃花树下，胜郎便小心地把药放在他面前。  
“少爷，你先喝药，免得凉了。”  
“胜郎……”越前有些失落地叫了他一声，胜郎正把方糖敲碎，化在热水里，闻言停下来看着他。  
“没什么。”  
“少爷，你是不是很喜欢手冢大人？”  
“瞎说什么。”  
“那你刚才跟手冢大人说这些干嘛？”  
“你少爷我天生丽质，怕是把手冢大人给迷住了。”  
“那不是很好吗？手冢大人年轻有为。”  
“我配不上他。”越前端起药碗，捏住鼻子，一口气便全喝了下去。  
胜郎愤愤：“这又不是你的错，都过去那么久了，还揪着不放，我看手冢大人挺好，他也不像是会在乎这种事情的人。”

越前摇摇头：“九鬼的事情你忘了吗？”  
九鬼是四天郡当地的地主，一见越前便惊为天人，欲上门提亲，南次郎自然不肯，九鬼一家纠缠不休，还派了人打探越前的情况，得知他被人玷污过后，上门破口大骂。虽说强龙不压地头蛇，但南次郎若是让这等地皮无赖上门打脸，便不要当这个将军了。于是快刀斩乱麻，将这一家“请”出了四天郡。当地人也隐约知道了越前的情况，不过边塞民风彪悍，对这种事情倒不放心上，只是越前自此有了阴影，对于追求他的青年，都提前以事实相告，一次次把自己的伤口剥开给人看。

“那也没必要啊……”胜郎不甘地嘟囔。越前摇头：“你想什么呢，他是本朝最年轻的状元，又出身世家，要什么样的人没有，我这样的情况，怎么配得上。况且，我们这次来有任务在身，把姐姐顺利地嫁出去才是正经事，”

手冢从越前家里出来，慢步走到家门口，已经是月明星稀了。他和越前有一种一见如故的感觉，两人闲聊了一下午也觉得不过瘾，恨不能抵足而眠。可是他也清楚，越前不可能留他，更何况他家里还有个快出阁的姐姐。  
只是他最后那番话，到底是什么意思？  
手冢能清楚地感觉到，越前最后的戒备和试探，这让他有些心疼。以越前的容貌和家世，不至于三年了也找不到合适的人家，靠着药物苦熬三年，果然还是在意那件事情吧。

“少爷。”守门的见到手冢，立刻行礼。手冢心不在焉地点头，正要进屋，又叫来服侍的丫鬟：“我记得姐姐有一次雨露期不方便，乾给她开了药，你去问姐姐把药方拿来，把药配好给我。”丫鬟正要走，手冢又喊住了她：“你知道越前家的大小姐要嫁的是哪户人家。”  
“回少爷，奴婢不知。”  
“我也是糊涂了，问你这个。”手冢眉头微皱：“那么，你知道京城现在最流行的衣服铺子是哪家？”  
“应该是云水轩。”  
“云水轩？”手冢点头：“你把你喜欢的、常去的胭脂水粉首饰的铺子都写给我，也问一下其他姑娘。”  
“少爷，”小丫鬟捂着嘴笑：“你是看上哪家姑娘了？”  
“瞎琢磨什么，你先去帮我把药配好。”

吩咐完丫鬟，手冢点起琉璃灯，摊开画纸，寥寥几笔，一个小美人便跃然纸上，想着越前那双暖玉色的眼睛，手冢又换上了细工笔，仔细勾勒。  
他的睫毛极长，又密又卷，手冢犹豫了一会儿，不知道该如何下笔，于是又去调颜色，想要画他的嘴唇，湘妃太浅，桃红不够娇，绯红又太艳，怎么也调不出那种他那种嘴唇那种饱满诱人的红。

手冢叹了一口气，放下笔，拿起书，却也看不进去。  
三年前越前踏春被人玷污，消息传开，迹部家退婚，越前举家搬迁，而整个过程中，那个侵害了越前的人，却从始至终没有出现，在手冢看来，这简直像是一件被刻意展开的事件。如果不是了解迹部的为人，手冢甚至要觉得这是迹部为了悔婚故意而为之。迹部不会这么做，越前南次郎更不可能派人去侵犯自己的儿子，越前的相貌，会引起歹念不奇怪。但是越前一家行伍，越前龙马也不是手无寸铁之辈，即使是踏青，他身边也是跟着人的，怎么会被人神不知鬼不觉的侵犯，更重要的是，南次郎事后丝毫不追查。  
除非，越前南次郎知道侵犯越前的人是谁，而那个人，如果不是被南次郎秘密处理了，便是南次郎忍下嫡子被玷污的耻辱，也得罪不起的人，这样的人，京城里又有几个……

再次拜访越前，他却不在，说是拜访京中旧朋去了。手冢把配好的药留给越前的内兵，又留了言，说是隔日再来拜访便去了乾的家里。越前姐姐的情况也被打听出来了。越前姐姐闺名菜菜子，是个和元，被许了佐佐木家幼子，不算是门当户对，只是出了越前这事后，世人都觉越前家门风不好，佐佐木却非常热烈，急着定了成亲的日子。  
至于这个着急的原因，乾给查出来了。  
菜菜子要嫁的那位佐佐木，有了外室，而那位外室，近日，就要生产了。

迹部早早便到了云水轩，芸娘才开了店铺没多久，一见这位大老爷到来，连忙给他看茶送点心，好一顿忙活。  
“王爷，您今儿个怎么来得这么早。”问话的是芸娘的小丫头，长得聪明伶俐，很得迹部喜欢。  
“小王爷啊，是来守株待兔的。”  
“兔子？这哪里有兔子？”小丫头莫名其妙。  
迹部和芸娘都笑了起来。

“但是我看你家小兔子，今天是不会来了。”笑过，芸娘对迹部道。  
“怎么说？”  
“我这里的衣服价格比较高，你家小兔子那身衣服，加起来还不到十个铜板。”  
迹部：“……我倒是没注意。”他想了想，又道：“那件衣服本王买下了，你到时候告诉他，就说是本王送给他的见面礼。 ”  
“小王爷，他买的是女人衣服。”芸娘忍不住提醒：“您就不怕兔子没逮到，竹篮打水一场空吗？”  
迹部轻哂：“他还想娶妻生子？多半是送给自己姐妹的，本大爷先上去坐坐，你等他来了叫我。”

迹部没等上一会儿，这小兔子就来了，只是小兔子脸色不太好，一张小脸惨白，那张嘴唇却异常鲜红，饮了血一般。芸娘一边着人去叫迹部，一边给他打包好衣服，忍不住问了一句：“小公子，我看你面色不好，春寒料峭，要多注意保暖啊。”  
少年抬起他那双大眼睛看了芸娘一眼，冷淡地点了下头：“多谢。”  
他的手不自禁地搭在肚子上，轻轻按揉着。芸娘看在眼里，这是怀孕了？这下楼上那位大爷要失望了……

“给你，六十两。”少年拿出一个蓝布袋，摆在桌子上，露出几个大银锭和几钱的碎银子。  
“这个，有人替你付过了，不收你钱。”  
“嗯？谁？”  
“是迹部小王爷。”  
“什么？”少年眼睛都瞪圆了：“你是说，迹部景吾？”  
“除了他，还能是谁。”芸娘笑道，觉得这少年惊讶的模样，毛茸茸的，像只小动物确实招人喜欢。  
“他为什么送我，我不认识他！我不要！”

“本王想送便送了，要什么理由。”迹部一手撩起珠帘，正要走出来，哪知道少年抱起衣服，转身就走。迹部愣了一下，立刻追了过去。  
“喂，你是没听到本大爷和你说话吗？”迹部拉住他的手腕，不禁有些诧异，这人手腕细得跟根麻杆儿似的，他有点怕一不小心就把人手臂给折断了。

少年剧烈挣扎起来：“你放开我。”  
迹部居然有点抓不住，害怕真伤了他，连忙松开一点，少年一下子甩开，就要跑。  
“你怎么——”迹部连忙按住他的肩膀：“怎么这么不识好歹。”  
“放开我！”少年情绪非常激烈，迹部被他弄得有些懵，这没必要怕成这样吧。他正要解释，少年又开始推他，这让迹部有些恼火，他按着少年的肩膀把人往自己怀里带，少年却捂着肚子，“呜哇”一声，全吐在了迹部身上。  
迹部：“……”  
他眼睁睁地看着自己洁净的衣服被吐上污水，少年一手撑在迹部的肚子上，一手按在胸口上，干呕几声，又吐出几口泛黄的苦水，恶臭味弥散开来，迹部强忍不适，半抱住少年，轻轻拍打他的背。

好不容易等少年吐完，迹部满身污物，恶臭无比，让人家生意都没法做了。迹部皱着眉，搂着少年进屋，让他坐下，对芸娘道：“你去给他找个大夫，本大爷去换件衣服。”  
迹部话音未落，就见少年搂着衣服从椅子上跳起来，瞬间就跑没影了，当真比兔子还快。  
迹部：“……”本大爷是有多凶神恶煞？

 

手冢这日刚回府，就听见门口一阵哭闹，他打发了丫鬟去问问情况，不多时就见丫鬟领着一个哭啼啼的小兵进来了。  
“你是，越前的士兵？”手冢认了出来，这是那日越前身边的，名唤堀尾的士兵。  
堀尾抬起头，扯着嗓子哭道：“少爷快死了，他吃了你的药，快要死掉了。”

手冢穿过大堂，就听到越前的惨叫声，他连忙快走了几步，近乎小跑起来。越前的房间里已经乱成一团，两个看似大夫的人站在他的床边，一副手足无措的样子。越前整个人蜷缩在床上，他的手紧紧捂着肚子，浑身颤抖着，满身都是汗。  
“怎么回事？”手冢半跪到越前面前，下意识伸手去试探越前额头，却摸了一手的汗。  
“大夫，他怎么了？”  
“看起来像是中毒，我们已经喂了他苦参汁催吐，但是没有效果，手冢大人，我们需要你给他用的药的具体配方。”  
“配方？快去找乾过来！”手冢连忙叫道，跟着他过来的人也机灵，立刻撒腿就跑。

“好疼。”越前嘴唇都要咬出血来了。大夫一见便急了：“手冢大人，不要让他咬到自己的舌头。”  
越前的嘴唇已经被他自己咬破，牙齿紧紧咬合着，发出刺耳的声音。手冢没找到合适的干净的布，来不及细想，便将自己的手递了过去，他强硬地撬开越前的嘴，让他咬着自己。越前费力地睁开眼睛，甩着脑袋，想要避开手冢的手。

好不容易撑到乾来，乾在路上已经听说了事情的经过，见状，把过脉，飞快在越前手腕处施针，又喂下一颗药丸，不一会儿，越前的呼吸便缓和下来，他疲倦地倒在手冢的怀里，嘴巴微微张着，犹如一条溺水的鱼。  
“乾，这是怎么回事？”  
“药性相冲，你问都不问我一声，居然就给人随便用药。我那药是为你姐姐特别调的，不是每个人都能用。”乾忍不住责骂，手冢愣了一下，他万万没有想到，会是这原因。自己一时好心，居然会险些害死越前。  
“能解吗？”  
“这是当然，只是我需要你们都先离开一下，手冢你留下来。”

“我也要留在这里。”堀尾连忙道。  
“你也需要离开。”乾不为所动。  
“可是少爷——”  
“再耽搁下去，他真的就没有救了，命重要，还是名节重要？”  
“出去，”越前低声道，他的声音嘶哑得令人心疼：“你先出去，手冢是正人君子，我不会有事的。”

待到所有人都离开后，乾又示意手冢关上房门，才对越前道。  
“小公子，这一次你会出现这样的症状，是因为你使用的药物，和手冢给你的药药性相冲，但他给你的药本身是没有问题的。”  
“我知道。”越前虚弱地回答道，手冢把他两颊凌乱的头发拨到一边去。

“药性相克的毒好解，但是你身体最大的问题，不是中毒。”  
“那是什么？”手冢比越前还要焦急，乾有些诧异地看了一眼自己这个一向冷静至极的好友。  
“地坤雨露期与天乾交合，是阴阳调和天经地义的事情。你用药物强制压抑这种冲动，会对你的身体造成极大的伤害。”  
越前没有回答，他的身体弓着，脸侧躺在手冢的手心里，手冢看不清他的表情。  
“我刚才给你服下了解毒丸，暂时压抑药性，之后我会根据你的情况，给你配药解毒，但是最好的方法，就是你现在和人结合。”  
“不可能。”越前一口否决。

乾也皱起眉：“我不是在危言耸听，再这么滥用药物，你的身体会彻底挂掉，结合不一定要标记。”  
“越前，”手冢低声道：“我可以帮你——”  
“我不要！”越前抢在手冢说完。  
“你不要紧张，我不会标记你，事情过去后，我们可以当作什么都没发生。”  
“不可以。”越前手紧紧掐着手冢的手腕：“至少在姐姐成亲之前，我绝对不能这么做。”

手冢和乾互相看了一眼，乾叹了一口气：“你现在的身体很差，进入了雨露期后，除非几倍用药，不然也压不住。”  
越前抬起头，用力地道：“那就用几倍的药。”  
“你会很痛，几倍的药，几十倍的疼痛，可能每天，都像今天一样痛。”  
越前倒吸了一口气，他的脸色惨白，眼神里流露出令人心痛的恐惧。手冢不得不把他抱得更紧。  
“你就不能想想办法吗？”手冢几乎是用吼的语气朝乾道。乾头痛地揉揉自己的太阳穴：  
“我会每天过来给你施针，能够缓解一点，但这不是长久之计……”

给越前施完针，又喂他吃下安神的药，越前精疲力竭地睡着了，手冢小心地把他抱进被窝里。或许是长期遭受药物折磨的原因，越前十分瘦弱，虽然一般的地坤都生得娇小玲珑，但是他比同年纪的人要小上一圈，格外惹人怜惜。手冢捏着他的手指头，他的手指头却又十分粗糙，指甲被磨得很短，圆圆胖胖的，这是长期握剑拉弓的人，会有的手。  
又小又倔强。  
确定越前睡熟了，手冢关上房门，和乾一起退了出来。

“有些药物比较难买，价格也高。”乾意有所指。  
手冢心领神会：“你写出来，我会给你买好。”  
“多备点。”  
手冢：“……”  
转过弯，就看到了那棵巨大的桃花树，在黄昏的阳光下安静地伫立着。手冢放缓了脚步，乾也跟着调整了节奏。  
“手冢，你是认真的吗？”  
“你想要说什么？”  
“那位公子的事情，你也清楚。”  
“我不在乎，那不是他的错。”  
乾摇摇头：“关键不在这里，你知道为什么开给你姐姐的药，不能给他用吗？”  
手冢皱眉：“你到底想要说什么？”  
“那位公子，被人标记过。”  
“什么？”手冢转过身看着乾。  
“刚才我的表述不准确，那位公子，现在还被人标记着。”乾顿了顿：“不过你可以放心，他至少最近，都没有和人交合过，哪怕有个和元帮他，他的雨露期都不会被压抑到这种程度。”  
“标记，我记得你说过有办法解。”  
“有办法解，但是很危险。”乾不否认：“除此之外，这个人，你要玩玩可以，纳为妾室也可以，但是你家都还等着你的嫡长子吧，娶为妻，他不行，长久用着虎狼之药，他恐怕已经没有生育的能力了。”

越前菜菜子是非常美丽的一个女人，她的容颜是和越前一脉相承的娇柔，行为处事也落落大方，让手冢不由地对她心生好感。见到菜菜子本人，手冢不再犹豫，把佐佐木的事情直接告诉了她。  
菜菜子脸色惨白，身体晃了晃，仍旧站得笔直，她没有哭闹，只是强制冷静道：“手冢公子，我弟弟最近身体不好，你先不要告诉他。”

“这是自然。”手冢没有选择告诉越前，而是直接找上菜菜子的原因正在于此。  
“那么，你想怎么做？”  
“我是越前家的长女，绝对不能受了这种侮辱，不然岂非人人都当我越前家柔弱可欺？”菜菜子咬着嘴唇，样子像极了越前.  
“我要退婚。”

手冢设想过菜菜子的反应，豪门贵族中这种事情也不罕见，或忍气吞声，或趁机要挟，换取更多的利益，心狠一点的，去母留子。但手冢没有想到菜菜子会如此干脆的选择退婚。菜菜子受越前的影响，也被退婚的事情，也不是什么秘密……

“退婚的话，是否要先和令尊商量一下？”  
“手冢公子，你觉得我弟弟知道这件事情，他会怎么做？”菜菜子眼眶里盈满泪水，嘴上却在笑：“他会帮我宰了那个混蛋。我弟弟会，我爹爹也会。”  
手冢点了一下头：“你需要我做些什么吗？”  
“那个女人，现在在哪里？”

“姐姐？”手冢正要回答，越前的声音传来，两人互相看了一眼，菜菜子飞快擦掉眼泪。越前走了进来，他今天脸色好了很多，不再像前几日那般惨白，而是透着嫩嫩的粉色。  
“姐姐——手冢？”没想到手冢也在这儿，越前有些诧异，他怀疑地看着两人：“你们在聊些什么？”  
“没什么，我在向手冢公子询问你的情况。”  
“哦。”  
“找我有什么事情？”  
“我今天想要去田中叔叔家，去看看他。”  
菜菜子换上了担心的神色：“你的身体不要紧吗？”  
“没关系。”越前看向手冢：“手冢和我一起去。”  
越前的语气近乎命令，手冢没有放在心上，跟着越前走出房间。越前一直没有停，也没有说话，两人走到看似仓库的小房子里，越前才道：“我今天要去看望父亲的一个老兵，想要给他带一些米面过去。”越前指了指仓库角落的一大袋米。  
手冢：“……”  
越前万分委屈的：“可是我现在身体不好，拎不动这么多东西。”越前身体微微前倾，手指轻触手冢的手背：“除非，你告诉我你和姐姐说了什么。”

手冢忍不住刮了一下他的鼻子：“我和你姐姐在说你，你姐姐很担心你。”  
“是吗？”越前皱了皱鼻子。  
“你姐姐说你不听话，老是让她担心。你自己说说你这一次多吓人。”  
“好吧。”越前嘴巴微微嘟着，显然是不开心了：“你帮我背那袋鸡蛋，让马背的话，会碎的。”  
手冢在心里面松了口气，这东西，他背得动。

越前找来士兵在马车上装好米面，两人都坐了上去。他原本想要自己骑马，可惜身体还是不怎么好，在手冢和菜菜子的劝说下，无奈选择了马车。  
“怎么不直接换成银两给他？”启程前，手冢随口问了一句。越前的表情有些无奈：“老头特意叮嘱的，他家有个混蛋儿子，好赌，如果直接给银子，马上就会被抢走。”  
手冢有些动容，接济退伍士兵的事情，他也偶有听说，但是做到南次郎这么细致的，却是非常罕见了。

马车缓缓启动，越前把帘子撩开一些，趴在小窗户上看着外面。手冢忍不住道：“仔细别让风吹了脸，着凉了。”  
“京城的变化好大。”  
“是吗？”手冢挪到他身边坐下，从窗户的一角看出去。  
“那棵树，以前没有那么高的。”越前指着街角：“那里也没有糖糕店，里面的东西好吃吗？”  
手冢看了他一眼：“我去给你买一块。”  
“诶？不用——”  
手冢已经叫停了车子，跳了下去。不一会儿，他便抱着一个油纸袋回来了，带进来一阵春风和栗子蜂蜜甜蜜的香味。

“我买了栗子糕。”手冢一边说着，一边从里面取出一块方方正正的糕点，越前就要接过，手冢却避开他的手，把糕点递到他的嘴边：“小心烫。”  
越前张嘴，小心地咬下一口，这过程中，他一直看着手冢，长长的睫毛颤抖着，粉色的舌头一闪而过，灵巧地卷走一半的糕点，湿热的舌尖碰触到他的指头。  
“好吃吗？”手冢低声问道。越前点了点头：“好吃是好吃，但我觉得你在占我便宜。”  
手冢：“……”

手冢将整包栗子糕塞进他的怀里，越前笑了起来：“你生气了？”  
手冢轻哼了一声，反问道：“你说的是真话，我为什么要生气？”  
越前噎住，他瞪了手冢一眼，抱着栗子糕转到一边去。手冢伸手想要拿一块出来，越前连忙抱住栗子糕。手冢无奈地道：“不给我吃？”  
“不！给！”越前把“不”字拉得长长的，娇气极了。  
“行吧。”手冢变戏法似的，不知道从哪里又拿出一袋：“荔枝糕，这家的招牌。”  
越前：“……”  
————————————

越前说的田中叔叔，以前是南次郎的亲兵之一，在一次战争中被俘虏，救回来后已经被敌人打断了腿，从此解甲归田。这不是多光荣的事情，讨不好到好的工作，又碰上个灾儿子，生活得十分艰难。  
但是见到越前，田中也很开心，一直拉着越前问南次郎的情况， 还说要去边疆，守着将军。  
听闻越前菜菜子即将大婚，又向越前讨了一杯喜酒。

从田中家里出来，越前看起来有些失落，手冢便让马车先行，自己陪着越前走走。接近黄昏，吹来的风有些凉了，手冢解下自己的大氅披在越前身上。越前将衣服拢了拢，慢慢走了两步，又停下来。

“如果有战事发生，像田中叔叔这样的人，便会千倍万倍的增加。我从来没有想要发生战争。”越前深深吸了一口气：“但是朝廷，亏待这些士兵，亏待我们太多。”  
“越前……”  
“那个地方，是杏花楼吗？”越前手指着河对岸灯火通明的楼宇，天还未黑，那边的灯都已经点起来了，隐约有丝竹声传来。  
“是。”  
“听说去那里喝一杯茶，要一千文？”  
“……是。”  
越前转过来：“你也经常去？”  
手冢犹豫了一会儿才答：“一些应酬，是没有办法避免的。”  
越前轻轻笑了一下，不再说话了。手冢只觉得心里面堵得慌，不知道该如何解释，甚至不知道需不需要解释。  
陪越前走回府的过程，越前一直沉默着，手冢安静地跟在他身边，夜渐渐深了，街道两边的灯笼将两人的影子拉得长长的，直到回到越前府，两人停下来，越前就要将身上的衣服取下，手冢按住了他的手：“你先穿着，小心着凉。”  
“好。”越前没有拒绝，他看了手冢一眼：“那我先进去了。”  
“嗯，明天见。”手冢看着越前的身影消失在视线，朱红的大门被关上，正准备离开，就听到身后有人“嗤嗤”的在吸引他的注意。  
手冢：“……”

 

越前菜菜子……

这个女人，实在太狠了。手冢答应她帮助她退婚，也给她查明白了佐佐木所养的外室在哪里，是什么人。手冢原以为她最多就是不动声色地把婚给退了，哪想到，佐佐木家家主生日当天，菜菜子把那外室带着，直接带进了宴席，当着京城大大小小的官员王室的面，要退婚。手冢派人时刻关注着这件事情，正和乾下着棋呢，一听下人来报，连忙把棋盘一扔，和乾就跑了过去。  
还能怎么办，都到这地步了，总不能让菜菜子被人欺负了去吧。

“我要退婚，自然要退得干干净净，懒得和人扯皮，我要让全京城的人都知道，是佐佐木一家有眼无珠，家风败坏，休想把脏水泼到我越前家。”面对手冢和乾，菜菜子振振有词。手冢却心里发虚，叫苦不迭，这话你直接跟越前说去啊。以手冢这些天对越前的了解来看，这家伙绝对的护短，他不会说自家姐姐半分，肯定是逮着他狂喷了。

“你有什么好害怕的。”菜菜子很看不上手冢这副样子：“你要追我弟弟，就这胆子可不行。”大概是刚出了一口恶气，菜菜子有点飘飘然，高扬头，一点看不出她刚刚退婚，虽然穿着越前给她买的极美极仙的软云烟，却更有几分将门虎女的英姿飒爽。  
手冢头疼地揉揉太阳穴：“我要追你弟弟，这下恐怕是完全没希望了。”

乾借口药房还熬着药，不顾兄弟情义跑路了，手冢错失良机，被菜菜子盯得死死的，只有拖着沉重的步伐，跟着他回越前府。

越前显然已经听说了这件事情，大马金刀地坐着，身边石凳子上放着一把巨大的剑。手冢深吸了一口气，跟在菜菜子后面走了进去。  
越前一见菜菜子，便走了过来，拉住菜菜子的手，确认她没有受委屈，这才拉着她坐下，有些恼火地道：“姐姐，这种事情你也要先跟我说一声，我还会逼着你嫁给这种混蛋不成？”  
“是手冢公子说，你身体不好，暂时不要打搅你的。”菜菜子矜持地道。  
手冢：“……”  
越前的眼睛扫了过来，小豹子一般，手冢咽了一口口水：“是乾帮忙查的人。”  
越前冷笑：“给我治病的大夫？他还真是热情啊。”  
“是，他一向热情友善。”手冢睁着眼睛说瞎话。  
越前被气笑了，他把剑往桌子上一拍：“那手冢大人，又是何等的热情，要替我姐姐出头呢？”  
“我——”  
“好了好了。”菜菜子捏捏越前的脸，一下子把他那杀气腾腾的脸扯成了一个包子：“他现在是姐姐的大恩人，你不要欺负他。”  
“我才没有欺负他！”  
菜菜子改扯揉，把越前的脸搓来搓去：“姐姐累了，去休息，好好招待姐姐的恩人，嗯？”

 

只剩下越前和手冢两个人，越前气鼓鼓地别开脸不说话。手冢无奈地站到他身后，低声道：“菜菜子小姐这一次退婚虽然做得激烈了点，但是把话说清楚也好，佐佐木一家有错在先，我不习惯在背后议论人是非，但是确实，佐佐木一家风评并不好。”  
“臭老头指的什么烂媒。”越前愤愤地骂了一声，又斜睨着手冢：“那你呢，你又是以什么身份替我姐姐出头？”越前长长的睫毛缓慢地盖下：“你想，当我姐夫吗？”  
“不。”手冢只觉得头脑发热，在他能找回理智之前，话已经冲出喉咙：“我想当你丈夫。”  
越前沉默。  
手冢神使鬼差的，走上前，从身后抱住了越前。越前没有挣扎，温香软玉入怀，手冢长长地叹了一口气，不住地用自己的脸蹭越前嫩滑的小脸，又不停地亲他的脸和耳朵。  
“手冢……”越前终于开口：“我家没有纳妾的习惯。”  
手冢不明白越前突然说这话的意思，便没有开口，安静地等着。  
“我父亲和我母亲，都只有彼此，爷爷奶奶也是，一生一世一双人，我是这么想的。你要真想和我在一起，我不做妾，也不会允许你纳别人。”

手冢微微直起身，却没有松开越前。  
“我的情况，大家都知道，和我在一起，你会受很大的非议，你那样的家庭不会接受吧。”  
“我不在乎，我家人也不是迂腐之人。”  
“世人不知道的是，我被那禽兽标记了。”  
“我知道。”  
越前猛地转过身，诧异地看着手冢：“你知道？”  
“我知道，乾在替你诊断的时候，就判断出来了。”  
“这你也不在乎？”  
“有洗去标记的方法。”手冢冷静地道：“会让你痛苦，但是乾在，你绝对不会有生命危险。”  
越前的嘴唇微微张开，手冢很想吻他，却硬生生忍住了。  
“但是，即使我不在乎，我也可以不纳妾，我家人还是会想要我的小孩。”手冢眉头皱起，就算是他，也不觉得自己能够说服自己的祖父自己不要孩子，况且在他的人生计划中，他也从没有过这样的想法。  
“什么？”这下轮到越前感觉莫名其妙了：“你在说什么，为什么不能有小孩，如果我们在一起，我当然——”  
手冢的眼睛微微睁大，越前也停了下来，他的神色转为冰冷：“那个庸医，还诊断出了什么？”

手冢没有预料到越前居然不知道这件事情，他连忙抱紧越前，安慰道：“没关系的，乾说你是因为用药时间太久，你年纪还小，我们慢慢调理也不是完全没可能。”  
“我不知道这件事情……”  
“真的没办法也没有关系，我也不是家里的独子，我可以从旁支过继一个。”  
“手冢，我真的不知道这件事情。”越前显然慌了：“你让我想一想，给我点时间。”  
手冢却没有放开他，反而捧住他的脸，忘情地吻住他的嘴唇。  
“手冢——”越前挣扎起来，手冢不管不顾，将他抱紧，炙热的吻不断落在他的脸上，唇上，舌头撬开越前的嘴唇，妄图侵入。  
“放开我手冢，我好难受，我快吐了，手冢，放开我！”  
越前的喊叫终于让手冢回过神来，他微微松开越前，只见他面色潮红，手捂住胸口，痛苦不已的样子。这一次，不需要乾，手冢也明白发生了什么——他正被另一位天乾标记着，这种标记阻挡着手冢对他的亲近。

 

这天晚上，手冢正要出门，手冢国晴喊住了他。手冢有些诧异，却还是停了下来，等着自己父亲开口。手冢国晴身为手冢的亲身父亲，却很少和手冢直接说话，手冢自小被养在祖父膝下，和父亲相处甚少，而他的父亲为人性格温和，甚至可以说平庸，与祖孙两截然不同，手冢也不太知道要怎么与自己这个父亲交流。

手冢国晴看起来非常犹豫，手冢便耐心等着。  
“我听说你最近和越前大将军家的小儿子走得很近。”  
手冢神色不动，心里已经有些微的不悦。他最近几乎每天都要拜访越前府，照顾越前，城里本就起了一些流言，他为越前姐姐出头后，流言蜚语更盛，有些没节操的，甚至说他想姐姐连弟弟一锅端了。这件事手冢也知道，但没想到自己这个并不八卦的父亲也会知晓。手冢国晴等了一会儿，不见儿子搭腔，只好硬着头皮说下去：“他的事情，你也清楚——”  
手冢皱起眉，还没开口，就听自己的父亲继续说道：“但那也不是他的错，如果他是个好孩子，你应该把他娶回来，不要让他再受一些流言蜚语。”  
手冢沉默许久才道：“我知道，我会尽快处理好的。”

手冢出了府，走了一半，却又拐了一个方向，抬脚走向杏花楼。他实在有些烦闷，越前最近根本不见他，他一腔深情，却无人可诉。他有勇气对抗、说服家人，可如果越前不配合，又有什么意义？

杏花楼今日倒是冷清，手冢信步上楼，不意外地看到迹部正坐在他的雅座上，手撑着腮，一手拿着根筷子，无聊地往壶里面扔。  
手冢忍不住问身边的姑娘：“这大少爷是怎么了？”  
姑娘捂着嘴笑：“大少爷啊，看上一个小美人，青青子衿悠悠我心啊。”  
手冢奇道：“这是什么样的美人？”  
姑娘吐吐舌头：“这奴家就不知道了。”

手冢在迹部对面坐下，迹部懒洋洋地朝他举了一下酒杯：“这不是手冢公子吗，前几日才冲冠一怒为红颜，今天就上青楼了。”  
“迹部，不要胡言乱语。”  
“本大爷胡言乱语？”迹部翻了个身，翘起二郎腿：“手冢，你在逗我吗，你和本大爷的未婚妻纠缠不休，难不成你还真想娶他？”  
“迹部！”手冢一副恍然大悟的样子，他的神色突然变为严肃：“你之前说过，可以请皇上为我赐婚，这话还作数吗？”  
迹部眨了眨眼：“你认真的？我那个未婚妻？”  
“他已经不是你的未婚妻了。”手冢看了他一眼：“我是认真的。”  
“纳妾？”迹部眉毛皱起，顺着手冢的话说下去：“即使他失身，可他毕竟是南次郎唯一的儿子，恐怕不会愿意。”  
“是正妻。”  
迹部不喜欢一句话说很多遍，可今晚他忍不住重复自己的话：“你认真的？”  
“是，我是认真的。”手冢也再一次重复了自己的话：“如果是圣上赐婚，别人也说不了什么。”

迹部若有所思地看着手冢：“要舅舅赐婚，也要有个好的理由，不然别人还以为你失了圣心。”  
“迹部，我不希望你这么说他。”  
“你？是认真的？”  
“我是认真的。”手冢起身朝迹部做了个揖，郑重其事地道：“这件事情，就拜托你了，望你助我。”

手冢先行离开，迹部坐了一会儿，听着那咿咿呀呀的歌，也觉得无聊透了，便下楼去散步解闷儿。这夜星光很好，迹部信步走到杏花楼不远处的河边，眼睛便一亮，坐在河边柳树下的那个，不就是自己苦苦寻觅的小兔子？  
迹部正要上前，又停住了，脚步变得迟疑，他怎么会在这种烟花之地？虽然这里不是杏花楼，但寻常百姓不是为了寻欢作乐也不会来这种地方。

“清风明月，良辰美景，一个人枯坐着岂不无聊。”迹部潇洒地挥出扇子，只见少年转过头，大睁着眼睛，一脸见了鬼的表情，迹部忍不住摸了摸自己的脸，自己真有这么可怕吗？  
“你怎么在这里？”越前看了一眼他身后的杏花楼。  
“本大爷倒是想问你，你一个人待在这种黑灯瞎火的地方，不怕大灰狼把你抓走吗？”  
越前眨了眨眼：“什么？”  
“眼睛红红的，谁惹你哭了？”迹部伸手就要去摸，越前连忙打掉他的手：“你干什么？”  
迹部收回手，发现自己的手背已经被拍红了，他对这家伙有些不满。  
“你也太不识好歹了，还不乖乖的报上你的名字！”  
越前站起身，颇不可思议的：“小王爷，你不认识我？”  
迹部一愣：“你认识我？”  
越前笑了起来，他脸颊上还带着眼泪，这一笑便若梨花带雨，让迹部心跳都漏了几拍。  
“风流薄幸天下闻名的迹部小王爷，我怎么会不知道。”

“既然你知道我的名字，也该报上自己的名字来吧。”  
“名字有什么用呢，我今天叫什么杏儿，桃儿，明天就该叫蝶儿燕儿了。”  
迹部总觉得这话带着讽刺意味，可眼前少年语气幽怨，眼睛里带着令人心碎的泪花，纯良的样子，让迹部瞬间就打消了疑虑。  
“你是否有烦心的事情，可以告诉本王。”  
越前长长叹了一口气：“生在秦楼楚馆，不过倚门卖笑罢了，哪敢有什么烦心事。”  
迹部奇道：“你是杏花楼的人？本王从未见过你。”  
“我天生蠢笨，琴棋书画一样不会，怎么进得了杏花楼？”越前突然慌了神色：“都这个时辰了，王爷，我该回去了，不然崖公要打骂我了。”  
“等等——”迹部伸手就要去拦，没想到这少年身形异常灵活，三两下便跑没了影子。  
“这样的人，是哪家青楼养出来的。”迹部摸着下巴，看向河对岸那一排的灯红酒绿。他不太信那少年刚才的话，就算他不会琴棋书画，就凭那张脸，和他那灵动的眼睛，便足以名声大噪，绝不会籍籍无名。怕是哪家青楼崖公养在深闺，就等着到时候一曲动京城吧。

“弟弟，我事情办好了，我们走吧。”菜菜子一回来，就看到越前站在街角，像是在观察什么人。她好奇地在越前肩头往外看去，只见一锦衣华服的美男子正站在河边，  
“这不是迹部景吾吗？”菜菜子倒是认识自家弟弟的前未婚夫。  
“是他。”  
“他怎么在这里？”  
越前哼了一声：“到这里还能干什么，当然是寻花问柳。”  
菜菜子也笑了起来：“听说迹部王爷很是欣赏这里的杏儿姑娘，千金买笑。”菜菜子并不避讳这个名字，和越前说笑，如同谈论一个毫不相干的人。  
这人，也确实和他们毫不相干。  
“是啊，”越前冷笑：“他对青楼之人温柔体贴，当年却对我……”他咬住话头，轻轻摇摇头：“姐姐，我们回家去吧。” 

迹部命人去打探打听那少年的下落，可惜京城青楼众多，即使他命下人小心隐藏身份，不多久还是被人知道了，他这番举动还传到皇帝那儿，被自家舅舅狠骂了一顿，禁足七日。好不容易挨到了解禁的日子，恰好遇到长安牡丹节。这次的牡丹节，据说杏花楼得了一株世间罕见的白牡丹，将在明日月圆之夜大宴宾客。这种热闹，迹部是一定要凑的，不过一个人去也没有什么意思，迹部耿直地去叫上手冢。

几日不见，手冢翩翩佳公子，居然满脸的憔悴。

“他要回边疆了。”手冢一身落寞。迹部有些惊讶：“回边疆？为什么要回去？”  
“他原本就是来送姐姐成亲的，既然亲事不成，也没什么理由留在这里。”  
“没有理由？”迹部挑了一下眉：“你不是理由？”  
“他不愿意嫁我。”  
迹部沉默了一下，才道：“我以为你们两情相悦。”  
“他喜欢我，却不愿意嫁我，说是不愿意连累我。”  
“连累？不至于吧。”迹部越听越糊涂：“是那件事情？”  
手冢看了一眼迹部：“迹部，这件事情，我可以告诉你，但希望你为我保密。”  
“这没问题。”

手冢长长叹了一口气：“当年他不仅被那禽兽侵犯，还被标记了。”  
“什么？”  
“这些年他一直受雨露期发情之苦，只能用猛药抑制，身体受到很大的损伤，乾判断，他可能再也无法生育。”  
“可恶！”迹部愤愤的，一脚踢飞路边的石子：“如果不是当初舅舅不让我与他成亲，也不至于把他害成这样。”  
“圣上不让你和他成亲？”  
“是。”迹部面露懊恼之色：“当时出了事情，我还没想明白要怎么做，舅舅便派了人为我退了亲。逼南次郎一家搬走绝非我本意。可之后本大爷被人追着屁股骂了几个月。”

 

两人并肩走了一会儿，手冢道：“迹部，请皇上赐婚的事情，你说了吗？”  
“还没来得及。”  
手冢点头：“那就暂时不要说，越前如果不愿意，我也不逼他。我先努力说服他。”  
“他不是要回边疆了吗？”  
“还剩下小半个月，还有转机。”

说话间，两人已经到了杏花楼，杏花楼摆了一排锦簇的牡丹花，姹紫嫣红，即使是摆在最门外的，也不是凡品。入口处两个伶俐的小童，向每个人发放面具，手冢和迹部各自接过一个，只见面具上雕刻着几朵牡丹花，艳丽别致。  
“这要玩什么花样。”两人对望了一眼，又听小童介绍说，这一次杏花楼分文武大比，文试比诗词歌赋，武试则会小动拳脚，不过也是为附风雅，投个壶射个箭什么的。

“手冢，你是文比吧，本大爷就走这边，到时候看看我们两谁先进去。”  
“呵。”手冢轻笑：“迹部，我会在里面泡好碧螺春等你。”  
“真可惜啊，难得手冢你主动请客，本大爷却可能喝不上。”  
手冢奇道：“你居然对自己这么没信心？”  
“你也就说得好听了，手冢，等着瞧。”

迹部跟着小童的指引，从写着“武”字样的门进入。里面是杏花楼的庭院，此时用屏风隔成几个区域，四处站着美貌的伶人端茶送水。迹部最先看到的便是投壶的游戏，有人没扔中，便被往回带，扔中了就往庭院深处走。  
“这是扔进去了，才能往下玩的意思？”  
“是，王爷，十根筷子，只要扔中一根就行。”  
“你怎么知道我是王爷？”  
“王爷气宇非凡，奴家自然是认得出来的。”  
“你这小毛孩自称什么奴家。”迹部好笑地弹了一下小童的额头，随手拿起一根筷子，试了试。十根里面扔中一根即可，听起来不难，但是这瓶口设置的比寻常瓶子小很多，只有婴儿手臂大小，位置也放得很远，迹部试了两根都弹了出去，第三根他还完全扔空了。

“这个……”迹部突然觉得自己第一关可能都过不了，他用力一投，筷子在瓶口晃了晃，居然中了。  
“王爷好厉害，一般人都要投七八根才能投进去，王爷第四根就扔进去了。”  
“也不想想本王爷是谁。”迹部轻哼，却不免有些心虚，第四根，他是偶然扔进去的。  
“有没有人全扔进去的。”  
“那倒没有，最厉害的扔进去九根。”  
“九根？”迹部转扇子一般转着筷子：“他是第一根没扔进去，还是后面的没扔进去。”  
“是第一根没扔进去。”  
迹部神色一变，他自幼习箭，投壶虽然与箭术不同，但是有射箭的基础，总要比一般人容易点。这次的筷子长短轻重，壶的大小远近都需要重新适应，他前几根纯属找感觉，那人居然只用了一次就把握了？而且后面居然全扔进去了……  
“我虽然扔进去了，也能把剩下的扔完，是吗？”迹部说着，便扔出了第五根。

三根，他最后一共扔进去了三根。  
“这扔进去九根的，是什么人？”  
“这……”小童有些犹豫，迹部扇子一敲手掌：“他戴着面具，你自然是不知道的。就不知道这位壮士是否也气度非凡了。”  
“不是壮士……”小童一脸纠结：“是王爷你，是越前将军家的公子。”  
迹部面露惊讶之色：“居然是他？”  
——

“他现在在哪儿？”

“他已经过了前面几关了，现在——”小童四下里看了看，他也不知道越前去了哪里。

“本大爷去看看。”迹部抬腿就走。小童一脸为难，嘟囔着这不合规矩啊，跟了上去。就是不合规矩又能怎么办，还不是得顺着？

 

这次游戏，杏花楼也是下了功夫了，不大的庭院被弄得九曲十八转，每一处都用鲜花装饰，每一转都是不同的风格，不参与游戏，光是参观都有看头。迹部却没什么心思欣赏，一心要找自己那个无缘的未婚妻。事实上，他在手冢对人一见钟情的时候，就已经产生兴趣了。

 

“佐佐木公子果然箭术非凡，承蒙各位厚爱，龙马也只有献丑了。”冷不丁听到一个自沉龙马的脆生生的声音，迹部抬腿便走了过去，这是射箭的台子，围了一圈人，比刚进门的关卡人还要多。正中间摆着三个箭靶，其中一个箭靶上插着一支箭，虽然没有正中红圈，但也在非常靠近的地方。箭靶正对面站着两个人，一高一矮，都戴着面具，不知道哪个是佐佐木，哪个是越前龙马。

 

但迹部很快就分了出来，较矮的那个引弓上弦，一箭射出，“嘭”的一声，那支箭就射在先前那支箭的右边，紧紧挨着，但是评分上却要低上一分了。

“哎呀哎呀，真是失败。”越前毫无感情地感叹着，再次上弦，箭矢射出，这一次，射在了第一支箭的上方，依旧是紧紧挨着，但评分却是一样的。

“好像有点进步？”越前声音带笑：“能让我再试一次吗？”不等他人回答，越前再一次拉弓，第三支箭射出，落在第一支箭的左边，三支箭围成了一个“品”字，将第一支箭包裹在中心。

 

迹部忍不住笑出了声，越前这绝不是手滑，相反，他的箭术已经达到了神乎其技的地步，他故意将箭矢射在佐佐木所射箭的四周，是在故意显摆自己，逗着他玩呢，想不到自己这未婚妻，是这么个有意思的人。可惜戴着面具，看不见他的脸。

“唉。”越前叹了一口气：“一月不练，就退步到了这种地步，爹爹知道了会骂我的。”

“越前龙马，你到底想干什么！”佐佐木也看出来了，而且恼了。

“我想，”越前再一次拉弓：“把箭射在你的箭上。”箭矢划破空气，从第一支箭的尾羽钉入，将其破成两截，掉落在地。

四周一片寂静，片刻后，响起雷鸣一般的掌声，迹部也忍不住鼓掌，这第四箭，要的可不仅仅是准了。

 

“这游戏还挺好玩的嘛。”越前懒洋洋的，抬手，又是一箭，正中靶心。可惜第四箭太过惊艳，最高分的这一箭，反而平平无奇了。

“越前龙马！”佐佐木突然暴怒，伸手要去抓越前的肩膀，越前矮身闪过，手臂一番，那弓居然稳稳地挂在了佐佐木的脖子上。

“谢谢佐佐木公子帮我收着弓。”越前说完，转身便走，红色的披风被他甩得飞起，恍若飘扬的战旗。

 

“他下一场是什么，蹴鞠还是相扑？”迹部问随身跟着的小童。

“回王爷的话，是相扑。”

“本王也去玩玩，衣服是那边换？”迹部揉着手指，跃跃欲试。小童苦着脸去给他加塞，还得恰好让他和越前龙马对上。

 

迹部换好衣服出来，却不见越前龙马的身影，他和越前也就是前后脚的功夫，按理说在这儿就能碰上，迹部有些奇怪地找了一下，意外地在墙角处发现了手冢。

 

这家伙怎么会跑到这儿来？

迹部刚要过去，就听到手冢粗重的喘气声，间杂着湿漉漉的呻吟声。迹部停住了脚步，喂喂，这家伙也太着急了吧，居然就在这种地方搞起来了，亏他平时还一副柳下惠的样子。

“你放开我，手冢！”带着些许恼火的耳熟的声音让原本想要离开的迹部停了下来。

“越前，别在躲着我了，可以吗？”

“你别这样！”

“你到底在想什么，我不明白，你的那些东西，我全都不在乎！”

迹部有些尴尬地摇着扇子，一个是自己的好友，一个是被自己退婚的人，他只觉得心里闷闷的，不舒服极了。

迹部知道自己应该离开，但是他的脚就跟失去了自己的意志一般，非但没有非礼勿视，反而朝前走了几步，将自己隐藏在树木之后。从这个角度看不见越前的样子，只能看到手冢将他抱得紧紧的，半压在墙壁上，他的手则放在越前的背上，想要把他的衣服解开。

“手冢，你先放开我，快点。”越前的声音带着媚意，听得迹部一个激灵，两臂都起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。怎么嗲成这样……  
“不要回边疆了，龙马，留在京城，当我的妻子，和我成亲好不好？”  
怎么这么肉麻……迹部只觉得自己的鸡皮疙瘩都快要掉一地了，这对狗男男，实在是辣眼睛，有碍观瞻。  
他正准备走出去提醒一下，手冢突然叫了一声，紧接着他怀里的人跳了出来，斜身踩着墙壁，居然就这么翻了出去。

“越前！”  
“你在这里大喊大叫，是想让所有人都知道，你和越前家的小公子有私情，还光天化日的在烟花之地苟合吗？”  
“迹部？”手冢转过身来，略显诧异，他的嘴唇上淌着几滴血珠:“你怎么在这里。”  
“本王还要问你怎么在这里，这里是武比的地方吧。”  
“比完了，赢了。”手冢语气里透露着一股令人厌恶的喜悦感。

“什么情况。”迹部指指他的嘴角。  
“逼得太过了，把他惹恼火了。”  
“他怎么会来这种地方？”  
“他说，‘这世间难不成只有你这么一个风流才子，只有你才可以来这种地方吗？’”  
迹部无语地道：“这不就是吃醋吗。”  
“我也这么觉得。”  
迹部忍不住大大地翻了一个白眼：“你能不能不要笑了，你笑得真恶心。”  
手冢已经无心赏花，迹部自然不会无趣地逼他留在这里，放手冢离开，迹部无事可做，又不想回去看比武，越前秀了那么一手之后，其他人都是雕虫小技，看也没有什么意思。

迹部无聊地晃了一圈，进宫去了。牡丹花节是民间的节日，宫中自然是不会有什么表示的，这个时辰，榊甚至还在挑灯批奏章。  
迹部从小便受榊喜爱，一度养在膝下，后来迹部长大成人，自己立了府，和自家舅舅也是没大没小的，比父子还要亲上几分。  
见舅舅还在批改奏章，他便乖巧地上前掌灯磨墨。  
“今天不是牡丹节吗，你怎么不去凑热闹？”  
“没意思。”  
“怎么，还没有找到你的小美人？”  
“我今天见到我那个倒霉悲催的未婚妻了。”  
榊的笔停了一下：“哦？叫越前龙马，是吗？”  
“是。”  
“他现在怎么样？听说他姐姐又被退婚了？”

迹部有些意外：“这件事，连舅舅你都知道了？”  
“一方是将军之女，一方好歹也是六品官员，朕自然是知道的。”  
“佐佐木一家不是东西，越前家的小姐没有做错什么。”迹部一拍扇子：“舅舅，你当初为什么一定要我退婚？”  
榊头也没有抬：“他婚前失贞，哪里还配得上你的正妻之位。”  
“那我也可以纳他为妾。”  
“你觉得越前将军会答应吗？”  
迹部一时无语，他磨完墨，坐到一边去，给自己倒了一杯茶。

“舅舅，要不你给他赐个婚，找一青年才俊。”  
“他？这个他是姐姐还是弟弟。”  
“自然是越前龙马了。”  
“胡闹！”榊终于抬头看他：“姐姐尚未婚嫁，你让朕给他赐婚是什么规矩。”  
“但他是地坤，要受雨露期之苦。”迹部停下来，想到今天见到的越前神气飞扬的样子，又想起手冢说他因为用药过度，很可能终身不能生育的事情，只觉得心里面堵得慌。  
“这种事情，越前南次郎不会想办法吗。”  
“能有什么办法，靠药物苦熬着。”  
榊面露震惊之色：“你的意思是，他这几年没有任何天乾帮助他度过雨露期？”  
迹部觉得自家舅舅脑子有点不好使：“舅舅，他那种家庭，怎么可能允许他在订婚之前和人结合，如果他已经有了帮助他度过雨露期的人，我又干嘛让舅舅你赐婚。”  
“这……”榊看起来有些犹豫：“这种事情，还是要先问过越前将军的意见。”榊顿了顿，又道：“你明日让他进宫一趟，南次郎远在边疆，朕也想问问那边的情况。”

 

只是接他入宫，远远到不了迹部小王爷亲自跑腿的程度，迹部纠结再三，又觉得随便派一个人去，有点太轻慢了，毕竟他也是越前南次郎之子。况且那家伙从未面过圣，自己不叮嘱几句，君前失仪，这家伙也没好果子吃。  
罢了罢了，好歹曾经也当过夫妻，虽然有缘无分，总不能见着他胡来闯祸。

迹部好不容易下定决心亲自前往，结果越前龙马却不在家，出来迎接迹部的是他那个传说中的姐姐，越前菜菜子。越前菜菜子退婚一事闹得沸沸扬扬的，佐佐木一家失了脸面，嘴上有些不干不净，更说菜菜子是无盐丑女。  
今日这一见，菜菜子非但不丑，身材窈窕，柳眉杏目，唇红齿白，身为和元，相貌却远在一般地坤之上。姐姐就是这样的美人，弟弟不知道是怎样的绝色。说起来，当年与越前一家订婚，也是因为自家老爹见了越前家的小儿子，回来直赞是小美人胚子，第二天就去上门提亲的。  
迹部正幻想越前的样子，一士兵匆匆忙忙跑了进来：“大小姐不好了，少爷和人打起来，被官府关进牢里了！”  
迹部：“……”

迹部在去京兆府的路上，听小士兵堀尾哭哭啼啼的，好不容易把事情讲完，迹部总算是弄明白了。越前出去办事，好巧不巧地遇上了佐佐木两父子，两人说了些不三不四的话，越前动怒，与他们起了冲突，推搡中越前动了手。他若是把佐佐木揍了，哪怕揍到半死，只要留一口气在，都不会有什么问题，关键是，越前把佐佐木的爹，当朝六品命官，给揍了。

迹部赶到京兆府的时候，恰好看到手冢的马车在不远处的街道停下。   
“你来的倒是挺快。”迹部走到手冢面前。手冢露出意外的表情：“迹部，你怎么在这里？”“越前出了点事情，我过来看看。”  
“是他把佐佐木那老东西揍了？”  
“你也知道了？”

“舅舅想见他，让我去接他，没见到人，倒听到他把朝廷命官给打了。”迹部叹了一口气：“手冢，本朝律法，你比我要熟悉，越前会受到什么惩罚，不用我说，你也是知道的。”  
手冢眉头紧皱：“我已经命他家人快马加鞭，给越前将军送信，京兆尹伴田，也算是和我有点交情，不管怎么样，我想先见到越前，再做打算。”  
“也好，本王和你一起去。”

越前龙马被关在京兆府牢中，手冢迹部一前一后走下楼梯，迹部是第一次来这种地方，只觉得昏暗阴森，让人十分不舒服。  
手冢已经一个健步冲在前面，快速冲到一间牢房前，焦急道：“宝宝，你有没有受伤？”  
迹部一脚险些踩空，他的右脚在半空中打了个转，然后转身，往外走去。  
这日子实在是没法过了……

迹部倒是不担心越前会在牢里出事，京兆府尹伴田不是什么酷吏，这件事情目前的关键，是推迟审判，拖到南次郎赶过来。佐佐木这种命官被揍到半死，凶手又是朝中要员的嫡子，刑部侍郎闻风奏报，这事儿恐怕还会闹到舅舅那里去。思及此，迹部又调转马车，前往皇宫。

不出所料，刑部侍郎正在书房里奏报此事。迹部走了过去，自己端了把椅子坐下来。  
“陛下，事情就是这样的。”刑部侍郎正在施礼，“若依照律法，越前龙马当杖五十，徒刑三年，不过其情可悯，南次郎将军又于国有功，故而改判仗二十，徒刑一年”  
这判罚令迹部一个哆嗦，虽然按律并不重，但越前一个地坤，受这样的刑罚，稍不注意，恐怕会要了他的命。

“这种小事，哪里要如此重判？”榊看上去有些焦躁，蹙这眉。  
“陛下，殴打朝廷命官至昏迷，这已经是轻判了。”刑部侍郎想了想，又补充道，“佐佐木大人现在还在昏迷之中，没有按照故意置人死地，已然是宽宥了。”

“哪有这么严重。”榊把笔搁到一边：“他一个小孩，什么事情都不懂，佐佐木一家满口胡言乱语，他生气也是难免的。话说回来，佐佐木之子，大婚之前有了外室，还令外室怀孕这事，是否属实。”  
“……回陛下的话，是。”  
“待越前家的小姐嫁过去后，佐佐木一家是要迎娶那位娼妓？堂堂朝廷命官，做出这种事情来，还有脸叫屈。”

“冤有头债有主，这也不是他殴打朝廷命官的理由啊。”  
“怎么不是，养不教，父之过。”迹部插嘴道，“治家不严，纵容儿子纳娼妓为妾，还妄图欺瞒南次郎将军，败坏朝廷名声。”  
“景吾这话在理。”榊赞同道。

刑部侍郎一时踌躇，不知道该如何说下去，听陛下这意思，竟然是还要轻判？可不是一直听说，陛下对越前南次郎一门，十分不喜啊。刑部侍郎擦了擦汗，想说天子不应干涉律法，但榊在位已十几年，大权独揽，若得罪了圣上，反倒吃不了兜着走。

“依陛下之见？”

“朕听闻越前南次郎之子是位地坤，身子骨弱，也受不了什么严刑拷打，不如罚他白银千两，再让他亲自向佐佐木一家赔礼道歉。”  
“那是否现在就要将他放出？”  
“这倒不用，这家伙也是胆大包天，不受点教训不行，就关他十天吧。”

刑部侍郎点头应允，正要退出，又被榊叫住。“听说那越前龙马长得……”  
刑部侍郎顿时心里恍然，“回禀陛下，确实是少见的绝色，臣这么多年也是从未见过。”若非如此，也不会一来就想轻判。  
他这一番形容，到让迹部越发好奇。

“既然如此，千万照看好了，别让他在牢里有什么闪失，无法向南次郎将军交代。” 榊说的义正言辞，叫刑部侍郎心底惭愧，亏自己还以小人之心揣度圣意，实在是死罪。  
迹部出宫后，立刻把消息告诉手冢。手冢也刚从府牢出来，听到这消息，半晌没有说话，这让迹部非常不满。  
“你这是开心到傻掉了吗？”  
“我先让人把信使追回来。”手冢答非所问：“既然龙马没事，就不要惊扰到将军了。”  
迹部怀疑地看着他：“我怎么觉得你怪怪的。”  
手冢没有搭理他。把消息告诉菜菜子，菜菜子总算是松了一口气，眼泪却扑簌簌地掉了下来。  
“我现在能去见见他吗？”

“天色已晚，明天我再带你过去。”手冢答应她：“另外，你应该早一点去佐佐木家赔礼道歉，只是——”手冢犹豫着。菜菜子笑道：“我不怕，他们要打要骂，都随便他们。”  
“这种事情我不方便出面，你多带几个手脚灵活的过去。”  
“是，我知道了。”

这一日为越前的事情奔波，离开了越前府，手冢也没有立刻回府，而是去了乾那里。乾的消息总是灵通得让人心惊，手冢刚到，乾便已经知道他要来干什么了，他一边倒茶，一边拿出几本账本。  
“佐佐木只是一介六品小官，但是去年他却为自己母亲八十大寿大操大办，所筹备的寿礼，不太像一个六品官员能够拿的出来的。”  
“你怀疑他贪污受贿？”  
乾把茶推给手冢，笑道：“这是我用新买的茶叶试制的，你来尝尝。”  
手冢放在膝盖上的手不易察觉地握紧，他颇为艰难地道：“我们先说正事。”  
“再不喝，茶就凉了。”乾坚持。  
看来这茶不喝是不行了，好在也不多，手冢端起茶杯，一口闷下，一股腥臭无比的臭味直冲喉咙，他赶紧咽了下去，强制定了定神。  
“你接着说。”

乾一边怀疑地看着他，一边慢慢道：“我已经查出了他一部分账本，找到一些蛛丝马迹，更多的证据，还需要再仔细侦查。”  
“只是一个六品小官，居然要你费这许多功夫。”手冢没好气地道，他口腔里苦涩不堪，不过他一点都不想知道这茶里面有什么东西。  
“正是六品小官，才要费工夫。”长安城里王孙贵族多如狗毛，八卦太多，乾对佐佐木有所关注，就已经够让人惊讶了。

“我这次来，倒不是为了佐佐木的事情。”手冢正色道：“乾，越前龙马当年被玷污的事情，你知道多少？”  
“怎么突然问这个？”乾下意识反问，不过他也没有想得到手冢的回答，便说了下去。  
“这件事情非常奇怪，我那时候还没有接手天一阁，所以没有得到第一手的资料，但事后我查询资料，只觉得古怪无比。”  
“怎么说？”  
“越前南次郎看似狂人，实际治家非常严谨，上一任天一阁主几次想在他家插人，都在几天内被他拔了钉子。他的小儿子早年就因为容颜绮丽，很有些名气，南次郎很厌恶旁人拿他儿子的容貌说事，自小对子女的保护非常周全，那日，他是举家前往护国寺祈福的，他自己武艺高强不说，身边也是带了亲兵，这样的保护下，实在是难以想象他的儿子会被人神不知鬼不觉的侵犯。”  
手冢沉默了片刻，问道：“你在我家插了几个人？”  
乾：“……这不是重点。越前龙马本身也是有武功的，据说身手很是不凡。”  
“是。”手冢回忆有一次撞到越前练剑，他也从小习武以强身，一时兴起，和他对了几下，着实体会到了什么叫绣花枕头，不，他连绣花枕头都算不上，不中看不中用的。  
“他出事的具体时间，你知道吗？”

“三月初三。”乾起身，走进两排高高的书架之间，不多时，他拿出一册薄薄的薄子：“当日是护国寺的元音大师接待的越前一家，在膳房用过斋饭后，越前南次郎和妻子便去听元音大师的讲座，越前龙马被一个人留在西厢房休息，之后——”  
“龙马失踪了，再被找回，便已经被人玷污。”  
“是。手冢，你是不是发现了什么？”  
“没什么。”手冢起身：“佐佐木的事情，劳烦你继续追查，有什么进展立刻回报给我。”他说着，从衣袖里取出一锭银两。  
乾摇摇头：“这件事情，我不收你钱。”  
手冢有些意外：“你不收钱，那你要什么？”  
乾飞快地取下一支毛笔，蘸满浓墨，满含期待地看着手冢：“来，你快和我说说你是怎么勾搭上越前龙马的，对他到底什么想法。”  
手冢：“……”  
————————-

第二天是休沐日，一大早就听下人来报，越前菜菜子在府外等着了。手冢连忙随意收拾了一下，菜菜子满脸焦急，一见到手冢，还是强迫自己冷静下来。  
“手冢大人，你，你吃早饭没？”  
“路上=再吃吧。”手冢倒是体贴菜菜子焦急的心情，见菜菜子还拿了一个大大的包裹，不禁有些好奇。  
“你这是什么东西？”  
“龙马那小子怕冷，现在的天也不怎么暖和，我给他送几件衣服。”  
手冢微微皱起眉：“这可能不妥，陛下对龙马法外开恩，必定会引起他人不满，我们在这个时候还是低调行事。”  
“那怎么办呢。”菜菜子有些无措。  
“我可以看一下吗？”手冢拿过菜菜子的包裹，翻了翻，从中挑出一件轻裘：“这件就可以了，这个？”手冢翻到最后，发现了两根糖葫芦和一包用牛皮纸包好的糖膏。  
“弟弟可喜欢吃这个了，不能带吗？”  
“可以。”手冢毫不犹豫地取出糖葫芦和糖膏，收在自己胸口。

越前的牢房换了一个位置，被换到靠墙的角落，两边都是空牢房。手冢和菜菜子到达的时候，越前正在牢房里扎马步，见到手冢，他连忙站了起来，还有点不好意思。  
“你倒是自在。”菜菜子担心得要死，见了越前，却忍不住责怪他。  
“姐姐。”越前乖乖地把脸伸过来，让菜菜子摸了摸。菜菜子又细细问越前当时的情况，听到越前复述那日佐佐木父子的污言秽语，不禁气得满脸通红。  
“这对父子该死！可你也太笨了点，怎么不挑没人的地方再下手呢。”  
手冢：“……”

“好了好了。”手冢打断了满肚子坏水的两姐弟，又对越前说了皇帝对他的处罚，越前已经知道了，这会儿倒不意外。  
手冢又把衣服和糖葫芦给他，安慰他待满十天就可以回家。可是越前那细细的眉毛还是皱得紧紧的，一副不乐意的样子。  
“怎么了，十天很快就会过去的。”  
“可是我想洗澡。”越前闷闷地道。  
手冢愣了一下：“什么？”  
“我想洗澡，这里好像有跳蚤，咬得我好痒。”越前说着，还把衣服撩起来，露出一截玉藕一般的手臂给手冢看。  
手冢：“……”确实手臂上有几个粉色的包包，在白皙的手臂上异常显眼。手冢左右看了看，越前左右的牢房虽然没有人，但真如果在这里洗澡，还是会被其他人看个一干二净的。

“我给你找点膏药，你先涂上好不好？”手冢哄他。  
“我想洗澡。”越前委屈巴巴的，他手拽着手冢的手指，摇了摇。  
手冢反手将他的手握在手心里，想了想道：“那我给你打捅热水，先擦一擦？”  
“嗯。”越前也知道在这种地方洗澡是强人所难了，听话地退了一步，又撒娇地道：“可我还想洗个头。”  
“可以的。”手冢答应得很爽快：“你等一下，我下午来帮你洗澡。”

洗澡这种事情，就算是亲姐弟也只能回避，手冢仗着和伴田关系好，又给了看守的大哥足够的银子，居然真把两桶热水带进了牢里。水里面放着手冢从乾那里拿来的药物，可以止痒，防跳蚤和蚊子叮咬。  
越前脱了衣服，钻到被窝里，等手冢挤干毛巾递给他，他快速把自己全身擦了一遍。虽然不够过瘾，但这种环境下，能够用热水擦一擦也足够舒服了。而且水里的药味道也很好闻，有一种淡淡的栀子花的香味。  
手冢背对着越前，听着身后窸窸窣窣的声音，只觉得心里像有一百只蚂蚁在啃咬，他强忍着回过头看一眼的冲动，一直等到越前低声道“好了”，他才转过身，接过毛巾。越前穿着一身白色的单衣，外面披着轻裘，衣服没有理好，领口松松垮垮的，露出一点白色的肌肤。  
手冢连忙上前帮他把衣服系好：“小心点，在这里冻着了不是好玩的。”  
“嗯。”越前脸红红的。行军打仗的时候，士兵们经常一起洗澡，可他因为是地坤，从来都是避开的。这其实也是他第一次在外人面前宽衣解带。好在不出他所料，手冢果然是个正人君子，绝不会偷窥。越前拉着手冢的手臂想要借力起来，手一滑，打到了手冢胯部，越前愣了一下，抬头看手冢，手冢不自然地转过头去，耳朵可疑地红了起来。越前忍不住偷瞄手冢的下身，可惜手冢的衣服太大，看不出来痕迹。

“我来帮你洗头。”手冢挽起袖子，越前听话地坐到床边，伸手解掉发冠。如墨一般的长发瞬间披洒在肩膀上。手冢抬头，倒吸了一口气，狠狠愣住。  
“怎么了？”越前等不到手冢动作，奇怪地抬头。手冢小心地收起呼吸，低声道：“没什么。”他又取出一条干的帕子，垫在越前的肩膀上，然后把他的头发捧起来。越前的头发不是十分长，到肩膀下面一点，但他的头发非常多，捧在手心厚实的一把，一只手握不住，细细的发丝不断从手冢的手指滑出去。  
手冢不敢用力，他像是对待最柔软易断的蚕丝，小心地用温水泼湿越前的头发，又取出一小瓶的茶籽油，倒在自己的手心搓匀，搓到发烫，再小心地抹在越前的头发上。越前忍不住道：“你可以不用那么小心，我的头发挺多的。”  
“再多的头发也要小心爱护着。”手冢不紧不慢地把茶籽油涂抹均匀，手指伸进他的头发里，用指腹不轻不重地按揉着。越前眯起眼，像一只被撸的十分舒服的猫咪。顾虑水会凉掉，手冢没有给他按摩很久，越前不满得哼哼，他也只有无奈地捏捏越前的鼻子，然后飞快给他洗干净擦干。  
梳子是特制的象牙梳子，菜菜子特意拿给他的，说是弟弟的头发特别细软，容易打结。手冢耐心地把越前发尾打结的部分都梳开，他的动作已经尽可能的轻柔，可是梳子上还是粘了几根断发。手冢小心地把头发都取了下来，掏出一块方巾包好。越前一直好奇地看着手冢的动作，直到他把这方巾收进怀里，他才回过神来，急道：“你收这个干什么啊。”  
“没什么。”  
“快还给我。”越前伸手问手冢要，手冢握住他的手，手指勾了勾他的手心。越前像被咬了一口似的，立刻缩回手，背在身后。  
手冢又取出一根红色绸缎，将他的头发松松揽住。  
“我天天来，难免惹人闲话，你要是有什么事情，就让门口两位大哥哥通报，知道了吗？”手冢叮嘱道。越前笑：“还不到十天，不会有事的。”

 

有皇帝特意关照，又有手冢上下悉心打点，十天的功夫，怎么也不应该出事。手冢是这么想的，越前菜菜子也是这么想的，至于越前龙马，他压根没放心上，只数着手指头盼望赶紧出去，虽然有了手冢的药，他不用怕被跳蚤咬了，但是夜里无数的蚊虫鼠蚁还是让他烦不胜烦，他剩下的那串糖葫芦，都被老鼠咬走了一大半呢。

谁也没想到，佐佐木，老的那个，被越前揍过的那个，就这么死了。

时间太巧，京兆府尹当机立断派了人去验尸，为了以防万一，还特意派了多名仵作，又让手下衙役随时监督着。推测死亡时间，是申时，喉咙肺部都显示他有被稀粥呛到的迹象，再观尸骨，越前打到的地方，并没有明显的痕迹。询问过佐佐木家人奴仆后，得到信息，死者昨日身体已然大好，昨夜入睡前，要了稀粥，又嫌清淡，让人撕了鹿肉泡粥，吃了满满一碗方才入睡。于是仵作判断，是躺下后，食物上涌，倒呛进肺腔导致的窒息死亡，观死者的面部乌青，两眼暴突，也可以佐证这一点。

 

既然与越前无关，那便维持原判，京兆府尹伴田最后下了决定。哪想到佐佐木击鼓鸣冤，将伴田干也和越前龙马一齐告到了大理寺，并称伴田干也和越前龙马有染，以至于伴田徇私枉法，包庇杀人凶手。

这个案子，终于放到了朝廷中议论。

大理寺卿陈述案情，朝廷之上寂静无声。手冢安静听完，却见他父亲向他使了一个眼色，示意他不要说话。

 

“听闻越前将军之子，长得国色天香，是否属实？”皇帝问了一个无关紧要的问题。大理寺卿不解，却也老实回答：“确实如此。”大理寺卿被戏称为铁面判官，一直不近美色，美色于他不过一堆白骨腐肉，没想到这一次他会如此干脆得承认，倒让不少人起了好奇心。

“他现在几岁？”

“启禀皇上，年前刚满十六岁。”

“十六岁。”榊重复了一遍，又道：“伴田干也是三代老臣，朕没记错的话，今年已经六十有余了。”

“陛下好记性。”

榊突然动了怒：“一个十六，一个六十，红口白牙就污蔑人家有染，你要朕怎么跟越前将军交代，你那年轻貌美的儿子与一个六十多的老头有染，叫朕给斩了？这话朕说不出口，你们谁爱说，谁有脸说，谁亲自跟大将军说去。”

“陛下息怒，臣绝无此意。”没料到佐佐木这满口胡言，会触怒龙颜，大理寺卿连忙跪下谢罪。榊却余怒未消，继续骂道：“这案子，原本就是佐佐木一家大婚之前，要娶娼妓为妾在先，被人发现退婚，不好好想着赔礼道歉，还用这些污言秽语玷污好人家女儿清白。都是有儿有女的人，你家姊妹女儿受了这样的侮辱，有谁做得住，朕就问你们有谁坐得住！到了现在，非但不思悔改，还诬赖起朕的大臣来。你给朕去查，查清楚，好好的查，拿不出证据，朕要他好看。”

 

榊大骂了一通，方才舒了一口气：“至于佐佐木之死，京兆府尹虽然已有定论，但朕想，你们必定不服，就让御医再做检验，大理寺卿和刑部尚书一起监督。众爱卿意下如何？”

“陛下圣明。”皇帝已经有了定论，而且他的话也在理，佐佐木污言秽语，实在不堪入耳。于是群呼英明。

这到底是件小事，既然有了解决的办法，众人便开始谈起江南水患，盗贼横行的事情。剿匪一事势在必行，又有邪教从中做鬼，如起兵镇压，必定要一举歼灭，以免后患无穷。几番思量，有人提起越前南次郎，见皇帝并不赞同的意思，只有讪讪作罢，又有人说起越前南次郎之子，正被关在大理寺大牢的越前龙马，说他从小习武，在边疆也有过领兵的经验，这次，更是碰了一鼻子灰。

“没想到我朝竟无一将可用，要一个奶娃娃上阵杀敌，岂不是叫人耻笑我朝中无人？”

奶娃娃。手冢藏在宽袍之下的手紧紧握成了拳头。

不过没想到，这事还没完。正值春闱，佐佐木一家在进京赶考的学子中散布流言，说将军之女仗势欺人，违背诺言退婚，其子还将曾经的进士，如今的六品官佐佐木大人打死，竟然被判无罪释放。当然，也有小道消息传不是仗势，是仗着美色迷惑京兆尹和圣主，让他被轻纵。

本朝重文轻武，举子们一听说此事，群情激愤，老佐佐木年轻中进士时也颇有才名，于是又闹得沸沸扬扬，甚至把大理寺给围了，任大理寺少卿如何解释案情，也不听。这些各地来的举子，又不知道京官们的为人，说多了，还质问大理寺是不是也收了什么好处。

大理寺卿不得已，又将这事在朝会上奏启。  
榊听罢怒道：“国家法度，岂能由他们胡闹，如果再有学子闹事，就取消他们礼部会试的资格，朕倒要看看谁敢胡闹。”

“陛下，这事虽然举子们胡闹，但也是因为越前公子原本就被判得太轻。若那佐佐木身体养得无碍倒也起不了什么风浪，但如今毕竟死了人。”宰相终于不再沉默，出列道，“纵然佐佐木的死与越前公子无关，但最初伤人至此，一点板子不挨，哪怕伤的是平民百姓都说不过去，更别说堂堂朝廷的六品官，当年也是进士及第。这会寒了天下读书人的心啊。”

这一下，就连榊一时都无话，把一届举子罚了，本就不是小事，若是寒了天下读书人的心，这等动摇国本的事，更不肯轻为。  
“依臣看，不如稍微加重些判罚，好歹做个样子，将物议平息。”宰相道。

“陛下，微臣有本启奏。”手冢忽然站了出来。  
榊此时正为越前的事烦恼，于是道：“什么事？”

“是关于佐佐木大人五年前奉旨赈灾的事。”手冢道。

这令榊不由眼中放光，不过他端坐好，点了点头，“呈上来。”

太监将手冢的奏折捧到榊手中，榊越看眉头皱得越紧，贪污赈灾钱粮引民变，镇压民变谎报镇压流寇，不仅贪赃枉法，更是血债累累。“手冢大人，你奏报的这些可有证据？”这是大事，榊也不敢随便相信。

“人证物证俱在，臣今日清晨已派人带到了宫门之外，只等陛下召见。

“快带上来。”

接下来的事轰动了整个京城，五年前佐佐木奉旨赈灾，不仅贪污赈灾银钱十万贯，更饿死饥民上千，将民逼得走投无路后又杀良冒功，杀灾民五千。和地方官员勾结，竟然将这一场灾祸，弄成了赈灾除暴的功绩。皇帝震怒，将佐佐木家抄家罚没。老贼虽已身死，也开棺戮尸以平民愤。佐佐木家男丁凡与此事有关的，全部羁押，听候大理寺发落。

死了一个无恶不作的贪官，之前那些议论越前的物议瞬间就变成了将军之子除暴安良。越前不仅被放了出来，听说皇帝还要重重赏他。

而这些，就与越前无关了，盼星星盼月亮，数完十个手指头后，终于可以回家了。

越前刑满出狱，手冢不方便去接他，估算着时间，他应该已经到家，手冢才低调地从后门进去。越前正被菜菜子哄着吃饭，大概是饿惨了，他上手拿着鸡腿直接啃，嘴唇都是油汪汪的，几口啃完，又一根一根手指舔过去。菜菜子忍无可忍地道：“你都多少岁了，能讲究一点不？”她说着把手帕扔给越前，越前随意擦了擦手，又去舀碧玉粥。菜菜子见到手冢，忙起身福了一福。越前也转过头，看了他一眼，又埋头这一桌美食了。  
菜菜子无奈：“我还有点事情要做，手冢公子，就劳你陪我弟弟坐一会儿了。”  
“菜菜子小姐请便。”

手冢在越前身边坐下，夹起一尾清蒸的鱼，用筷子细细地挑去鱼刺，再把雪白的鱼肉放到越前的调羹里，越前满口咽下，又眼巴巴地看着手冢，示意他赶快再给自己弄一段。  
“吃这么多不要紧吗？”  
越前面前的骨碟上，已经堆了满满的骨头了。  
“才这么一点，我连半分饱都没有。”越前喝完粥，双手放在腿上，乖巧地等待手冢的投喂。手冢又好气又好笑：“你就坐了十天牢，怎么会饿成这样。”  
“不好吃，吃不饱。”  
手冢正好把鱼腮帮上最肥美的那块肉挑出来，越前连忙张开嘴。手冢把鱼肉放进越前嘴里，只看到舌头一卷，鱼肉便不见了。

“谢谢你，手冢。”越前突然道。  
“挑个鱼，有什么好谢的。”  
“我说的不是这个。”越前道：“这一次的事情，不是你帮我，我恐怕不会那么容易出来。”  
手冢抬头看他：“那你要怎么谢我？”  
越前：“……额，赠你黄金百两？”  
“话本里面，这个时候你该说，小娘子愿以身相许，报答公子救命之恩。”  
越前大大地翻了一个白眼：“话本里面，恩公若是俊美无俦，才是以身相许，若恩公长得平凡无奇，那便是缬草结环，来生再报了。”  
手冢一手挨着桌角，靠近越前，低声道：“所以你不该以身相许吗？”  
“你还差得远呢。”越前哼了一声：“不！要！”  
“不要？”  
“才不要。”

手冢没有回答，转过身去继续低头挑着鱼刺。越前却又不安起来，他拉拉手冢的衣服：“我想洗澡了，很脏。”  
手冢左右看了看：“那我让人烧水？”  
“嗯。你那天按摩的技术不错，这次，你来帮我洗。”

 

手冢随着越前进屋，这是他第一次进到越前的房间，虽然心里面告诫自己非礼勿视，但还是忍不住偷偷打量起来。

越前的房间很大，东西不多，所以看起来有些空荡荡的，摆着一架大大的书架，除此之外，便是几个大柜子了。柜子上还杂乱地堆着元宵节的灯笼，纸风筝，其他的一些玩具。

在另一边的墙角，则摆放着一个柜子，上面已经有几个打包好的包裹。

 

“你这是还没收拾，还是要……走？”

“嗯？我和姐姐打算后天清晨启程，这两天天气好，方便赶路——”越前话没说完，就被手冢从背后狠狠抱住。

“别走。”手冢把脸埋在越前的背上，手紧紧搂住他的腰，恳求道：“别离开我。”

“你先放开我。”越前被他抱得难受，挣扎起来，伸手去掰他的手，又被手冢用力握住：“留在这里。”

越前挣脱不开，发现自己手腕都被手冢捏红了，没好气地道：“你总要让我跟爹爹先说一声吧。”

手冢愣了一下，按着越前肩膀把他转过来，不敢置信地道：“你刚才说什么？你的意思是，对吗？”

越前哼了一声：“爹爹要是不喜欢你，我就没有办法了。”  
——

 

越前一个不防，就被手冢打横抱了起来。

越前忍不住发出一声惊呼，连忙道：“你干什么，快放我下来。”

手冢抱着他转了两个圈，还舍不得放下，他那张一向冷淡的脸，这会儿也憋不住了，嘴角抽疯似的上扬着。

“龙马，你真的愿意，当我的妻子吗？”

“我有什么办法。”越前叹气：“好在恩公你还算看得过眼。”

手冢喜不自禁，又忍不住去亲他，越前找到机会，从他怀里跳下来，嫌弃地道：“我都那么多天没洗澡了，你不嫌臭吗，还不快点帮我把水打过来？”

“是。”手冢又拉住他的手，看着他的眼睛，柔声道：“娘子，为夫遵命。”

 

手冢让人帮忙在木桶里倒上水，起身关上门，回来越前已经把自己剥了个干净，钻到木桶里去了，这让手冢有一些可惜。越前把身体沉在水里面，半张脸浸在水面下，咕噜咕噜地吐着泡泡，一边用他被热水晕湿的大眼睛无辜地看着手冢。

手冢忍不住去戳他鼓鼓的脸，越前便朝他吐水。不过他的水吐不高，只是把手冢的袖子给弄湿了。

手冢无奈：“你都几岁了。”

越前浮出水面，胡乱甩着头，弄得水珠四溅，也把手冢弄得一脸水。手冢忍不住恐吓他：“你把我弄湿了，是想要我跟你一起洗吗？”

“不要。”越前嫌弃地抽抽鼻子，终于老实了。他靠在木桶壁上，露出圆润可爱的肩膀，锁骨处两条深深的凹陷，居然能够盛上水。

 

手冢伸手戳戳越前的锁骨，越前下意思想要避开，却又强忍住，睁大眼睛，委屈地看着手冢。这样的表情让手冢忍不住想要狠狠欺负他，却又想把他抱在怀里好好的疼爱。

手冢小心地撩开他的头发，在手上倒上皂角液，然后轻轻按在越前的肩膀上。越前的身体明显颤抖了一下，手冢按住没有动，滑腻的液体顺着他的指缝从越前的肩膀往下滑，渗入水里面。

 

手冢的手缓慢轻柔地往下移动，手指在他的皮肤上打转，打出细腻的泡沫来。越前的身体有些紧绷，他没有去开口说些什么，只是温柔地按摩着他的肩颈。

手冢的手伸进水里面，手指在热水中抚摸上越前平坦的小腹。

“这里是怎么回事？”手冢的声音有些嘶哑，很轻。

“和爹爹爬雪山的时候，从山上滑下来，挂到石头上了。很丑吗？”

“很可爱。”手冢说的是实话，这是一块鸡蛋大小的疤痕，粉色的，摸上去有一点点褶皱的感觉，像是一个胎记。

“那地方，很苦吧。”

“也很美。”越前笑了起来：“第一年到那里的时候，天寒地冻，郡守守着他的府邸不管百姓死活，百姓家里没有碳，夜里冻死是常有的事情。最后没有办法，爹爹便带人和几个识途的老人，翻过雪山去砍树烧炭。我们爬了整整三个时辰，我走不惯雪地，累得快要趴下了，爹爹一直拉着我。翻过雪山后，居然有温泉，水很干净，映出两边的青石，还有小鹿在一边饮水。”

 

“好美。”手冢喜爱爬山，光听越前的描述便心动不已。

“也很好吃。”

“什么？”

“鹿肉啊。”越前兴奋地道：“爹爹和村民一起逮到了那头鹿，当场取火给我烤了鹿肉。还有人从雪下挖出松茸，切成片用鹿油烤了，就是我不敢喝生鹿血，臭老头他们都说好喝。”

越前说着，咽了一下口水，手冢就觉得手掌下的肚子轻微的鼓动了一下。

 

手冢忍俊不禁，他的手往上移，把皂液涂抹在他胸口，手指若有似无地擦过越前粉粉的乳头，越前颤抖了一下。手冢的手指在他胸口转着圈，抹匀皂液，又转了回来，手掌盖在越前的乳头上。越前的呼吸变得急促，他的耳垂红得快要滴出血来。手冢把自己的脸贴在他湿热的小脸上，与他一起看着自己的手在水里面揉捏他的乳头。

“手冢……”越前侧过脸，嘴唇颤抖着，带着水光，手冢受了诱惑，吻住他的唇，却又立刻想了起来，飞快分开，上移吻住他的眼睛。越前闭上眼睛，想要躲避，手冢捧住他的脸，忘情地舔着他的眼睛。

“手冢，放开我！”越前突然挣扎起来，但他的力气并不重，手冢知道自己的气息会让他难受，但是没有直接的体液交换，应该也不是不能忍受的，越前，大概还是在害羞。

他没有松开越前，反而用牙齿轻轻碰了一下越前的眼皮，不断地亲吻他的眼睛。

 

“放开我，你放开我。”越前颤抖的更厉害，声音里带上了哭腔。手冢这才觉得不对劲，连忙松开他。越前一下子沉到水里面去。手冢慌了神，不顾自己被弄湿，伸手强硬地把越前抱了出来。越前浑身光溜溜的，手冢却没有心情欣赏，连忙把他放到床上，用毛巾擦干他，又把被子拉过来裹住他。越前始终蜷缩成一团，身体颤抖着，手冢心疼地抱住他，低声道：“都是我不好，很难受吗？”

越前摇摇头：“不是你的错。”他的声音里带着令人心碎的哭腔。

“那个人，也是这样亲我眼睛的。”

“什么？”手冢愣了一下，看到越前害怕的样子，终于回过神来：“你说三年前，……你的那个人？”

 

越前终于抬起头，他的眼睛通红，像是珠宝被摔出了细纹：“我不想看到他，可他不让我闭上眼睛，他一直亲我眼睛，还让我看他。我不想看到他！”越前的情绪有些崩溃，手冢连忙抱住他，让他靠着自己。越前的眼泪掉在手冢的脖子上，烫烫的，让手冢心酸不已。

 

许久，越前稍微平静下来。他下意识地想要搓眼睛，手冢连忙拉住他的手：“别搓，对眼睛不好。”

“痒。”

“闭上眼睛休息一下，我给你倒杯水好不好？”

“嗯。”越前点头，乖巧的样子让手冢简直不知道如何是好。他飞快倒来一杯温水，捧着茶杯喂越前喝下，又摸摸他湿漉漉的头发，低声道：“我去给你加点热水，我们先洗完？”

“嗯。”越前显然是不好意思了，再不敢看手冢。

 

越前这事儿谁也没想到挖出了一条巨虫，他一个人不可能犯下如此大的案而不被人所察，剩下的人，是抓，还是放，就看榊怎么打算了。倒是迹部趁机替手冢请了一道赐婚的圣旨。听迹部说，手冢国光钟情越前龙马，榊十分意外，然而手冢本人便是难得的人才，这次又有功，加之迹部殷勤劝说，越前身为地坤，全靠药物苦熬，着实可怜，榊终于点了头。

手冢这时候还不知道迹部已经为他请下圣旨，他跪在自己祖父父母前，将自己与越前之事细细道来。手冢国晴之前已经对手冢说出这么一番话，自然是不会反对的。祖父手冢国一也没有多说什么，只道越前南次郎天纵奇才，越前一家一双儿女有节有气，姐弟相互扶持，是可以结交的人家，嘱咐手冢好好对待。听闻越前姐弟就要启程先回到边疆，手冢国一甚至修书一封南次郎，为孙子争取这门亲事。这让手冢有些愧疚，但是他咬紧了牙，没有将越前的身体情况如实相告。

越前明日就要出发，手冢匆匆赶往越前府邸，明日他必须上朝，只能趁今天帮忙收拾，这一别，即使已经了越前的许诺，也不知道何时再能相见了。到达的时候，遇见迹部的马车刚好停下来。手冢有些诧异迹部这个时候会来这里，迹部下了马车，看见手冢，他一脸嘚瑟地走了过来，手里拿着一卷明黄绫锦，敲敲手冢的胸口。  
“手冢，这下本大爷要你乖乖地跪下谢我。”  
“什么？”手冢愣了一下，脸上露出惊喜却又不敢置信的表情：“这是圣旨？”手冢下意识伸手去拿，迹部立刻拿到一边：“是给越前龙马的，你可给本王小心点。”

迹部进府，越前正在和家人在后院忙活，小兵连忙赶去通报。迹部嫌弃地道：“本王亲自上门，连杯茶都没有，这待客之道真是闻所未闻。”  
“他家人少，而且都是半大的孩子，一听到圣旨就慌了神。”手冢一边说着，一边给迹部泡上茶水。迹部冷哼：“哟，这还没上门呢，就把自己当媳妇儿了，真是贤惠。”  
手冢但笑不语，让迹部怎么看怎么不顺眼。

“草民越前龙马，参加王爷。”越前匆匆赶过来，一到门口就带着一群人乌拉拉地跪下。迹部咳嗽了两声，站起身，装腔作势地念了起来：“奉天承运，皇帝诏曰——”  
越前突然抬起头，一张带笑的脸撞进迹部的眼睛里。迹部愣住，下一句话久久没有念出来。  
“迹部？”手冢奇怪地道。  
迹部看了他一眼，又低头，看到越前跪拜着，肩膀小幅度的颤抖着。  
迹部面无表情地念道：“……越前龙马除贪官有功，故，赏赐白银千两。钦此。”

“谢主隆恩。”越前跪拜道谢，伸手想要去接圣旨，迹部却把圣旨收了起来。越前有些疑惑地看向手冢，却见手冢也面露困惑之色，于是又看向迹部。他虽然没接过圣旨，但是看他爹爹接过，这个时候迹部不该把圣旨给他吗？

“起来吧，”迹部凉凉地道：“越前家的公子，不知道本王该称呼你蝶儿燕儿，还是桃儿杏儿啊。”  
越前笑出了声：“反正，我不叫小兔子。”  
“迹部，”手冢终于开口：“这就是圣旨？”  
“你这是什么意思。”迹部有些不悦：“你是在质疑本王吗？”迹部虎起脸来还是有几分吓人的，特别是他那双平时懒洋洋的桃花眼突然变得认真的时候，就连手冢也不禁后退了一步。  
越前不知道事情原委，见气氛莫名僵硬起来，担心手冢吃亏，忙道：“小王爷，多谢小王爷赏赐，不知道小王爷肯否赏脸喝一杯茶？”

“茶就不必了，”迹部突然伸手拍了一下越前的脑袋：“赏赐稍后就给你送来。”

迹部匆匆告辞，他矫诏在先，不好好解释，就是他都吃不了兜着走，就是有心调戏越前两句，也不敢多留，更别提一边还有个对他起了怀疑的手冢。出了越前府，迹部直奔皇宫。榊今日心情不错，刚纳了一美人，带着他在御花园赏花，听到迹部汇报自己未如实宣旨，榊险些就叫人押了迹部下去，但是听到迹部说手冢没有把“越前龙马因为长期用药，而损坏了身体，不能再生育”的事情告知自家父母的时候，榊沉默了下来。  
“这情况，是否属实？”  
“属实。”迹部道：“是手冢国光亲口对侄儿说的。”  
“他想要瞒着自己的父母，利用朕赐婚娶人家？”  
迹部愣了一下，他虽然不愿越前和手冢成婚，但也不愿意让皇帝对手冢产生误会，影响他前程，连忙解释道：“手冢并非有意欺瞒舅舅，只是如果越前能得舅舅赐婚，庇佑于他，也就免了流言蜚语之苦。”  
榊长叹一声：“也罢，这也许是天意。”

天意？迹部有些疑惑，没来得及多想，又听榊道：“越前将军确实是难得的将才，在那种苦寒之地也是大材小用，朕准备将他调回京城，已经命人拟旨，到时候你替朕宣了，若有一字之差，当心你这颗脑袋。”  
“是，舅舅。”迹部松了一口气，知道自己已经没事了，便识相地告退。

榊也没了赏花的心思，打发美人回宫，叫来大内总管田中。  
“你说，他这三年都不洗标记，是怎么个主意？” 榊这没头没脑地来了一笔，搁一般人怎么也反应不过来，但田中伺候皇帝十几年，自然是最知道他的心思，也知道当年发生的事，三年前越前被御前侍卫掳到榊面前，他武功高强，怕他伤着皇帝，迷药还是他从背后给越前捂上的。  
更清楚小王爷来请旨的时候，榊有多不悦，当晚还狠狠罚了平日十分疼爱的妃子。

“还能有什么主意，自然是等着陛下。”田中低着头，轻言细语地和榊唠叨：“奴才琢磨着，陛下幸了越前小公子后，他心底定是极为仰慕陛下，别的人都一概不在眼里了。他肯定之前拒绝了手冢国光的求婚，手冢国光没法子，才让小王爷来求旨的。”  
“是吗？” 榊伸手轻轻搭在一朵含苞欲放的花蕾上：“但朕听说他俩两情相悦，朕若不成全，未免不厚道。”

“若真是两情相悦，那手冢国光何必来求陛下呢。”田中说得极为诚恳：“陛下您想，手冢家是世代为官为相，清流中的名流，手冢国光又是嫡子，年纪轻轻就中了进士，大好的前程，不，仅不在意越前公子失了贞，还许诺不纳妾。若不是越前公子心里有了陛下，拿定了主意，又怎会不答应？”田中其实对此事也不怎么了解，但他知道榊想要听到的是什么，不出所料，榊嘴角微微扬起。

“话是这么说没错，许是他不能生育，怕耽误了人家？” 榊问道。

“陛下，全天下能真的不计较越前公子不能生育的人有几个？”田中看着榊，“越前公子定是心里一直念着陛下，这才拒绝了手冢。”  
“他能知道当初临幸他的是朕？” 榊又追问，恐怕他心里也是不信这一点的。然而田中知道，龙鳞应该怎么撸。  
“纵然不知道，陛下真龙天子，帝王之气，越前公子也定能猜到陛下非寻常人，否则哪能倾心于陛下，为陛下守身如玉三年，甚至不惜毁了身子，这片痴心，着实感动天地啊。”田中说着，还用衣袖去拭眼角。  
榊长叹了一口气：“当初我便想纳他，南次郎这人，太不识抬举。”  
当年不知道他是南次郎的儿子，要了他之后，觉得之后纳入后宫即可。得知他是南次郎之子，自己亲侄儿的未婚妻后，命他退婚，之后也和南次郎提过让他入宫，但南次郎冷着脸死活不松口，全然不给皇帝颜面，令榊好没面子，故而也就放他们一家去了边关，没想到竟然害苦了他。

“陛下深情。”  
“朕这会儿倒是想明白一件事情。”榊说着，手指扣在幼嫩的花径上，稍一用力，便将那花苞掐了下来。  
“有花堪折直须折，莫待无花空折枝。”

万万没有想到，自己找了许久的小美人，就是被自己退婚的未婚妻，这让迹部由衷产生了一种荒谬的感觉，像是在看一出令人啼笑皆非的闹剧。

越前的脸，难描难画，这也是为什么之前他一直画不出小兔子的画像，然而这一天，迹部心里面却有了具体的样貌。  
迹部有些意外，自己脑子里的越前，不是初见时候，令自己格外动心的我见犹怜，而是那日杏花楼中，他挑衅佐佐木，微笑着射出一箭的意气风发。而那个时候，他的脸上还戴着面具，他甚至不知道他长什么样子。

迹部飞快地落笔，他的画一向奔放潇洒，不拘于线条，自成一家，寥寥几笔，一个没金饮羽的少年将军便跃然纸上。迹部放下笔，抚摸着画中人飞扬的衣角。  
要怎么办？放弃他，祝他和手冢幸福？  
做不到，不可能。  
和越前有婚约的人是他，越前重回京城，第一个见到的人，也是他。即使阴差阳错几次无缘，但是最终，越前龙马还是来到了他的面前，而那封圣旨由他来宣，即是圣意，更是天意。

第二日，圣旨被送到迹部手里，可是等到他前往越前府的时候，已经是人去楼空，迹部着人一打听，才知道越前姐弟今天天蒙蒙亮就启程回边疆了。问清楚时间，计算路程，他们有女眷，又带着行李，走不快，现在立刻骑马去追的话，很快就能追上。迹部没有犹豫，叫上两名武艺高强的护卫，换上快马便追了过去。

去往四天的官道只有一条，迹部带人快马加鞭，一路急行，沿路打探，有些意外越前一行人走得这么快。事实上，越前一家都是军伍出身，早习惯了这种急行军，即使菜菜子需要搭乘马车，速度也绝不是管家小姐的小轿子可以比的。  
一路追出了几十里地，天色已黑，迹部无奈，只好找了一间客栈住下，又找了个马夫前去寻找越前一行人，让他们在前方等待。  
小客栈简陋无比，一见迹部虽然只带着两个人，但是衣着华丽，神态倨傲，一看就是非富即贵之辈，小二连忙端茶送水，迹部一看，碗居然豁了个口，碗底泛黄，还有细沙，瞬间便失了胃口，饭也不吃了，要了间房间便准备休息。

护卫知道迹部心里不太爽快，只有安慰小王爷暂时忍耐。迹部虽然娇生惯养，倒也不是蛮横不讲理的，只道无妨，让人小心看守，便早早睡下。这次外宿实在是在迹部意料之外，但是身边两人都是武功高强之辈，他自己也不是手无缚鸡之力，等着人救的，便也没有太放在心上。岂料到了半夜，迹部睡梦中闻到一股恶心的味道，想要挣扎，却发现自己手脚无力。他手下有一家将名唤日吉，是制香高手，香毒本一家，自然也熟悉迷药，迹部当时好奇跟着学了一阵子，他的嗅觉敏锐，被日吉家家主赞为天才，如今一闻到这味道，就知道是什么东西。

他努力冷静下来，将意识集中在手指，用力敲了三下，不见回应，不由在心里面暗叫不好，自己这两个护卫，居然也中招了。就不知道这帮人是要越货，还是杀人了。  
门外传来脚步声，迹部连忙闭上眼睛，集中精神。日吉说过，就算是中了迷药，也不是完全没了反抗机会，恰好，迹部学过。恰好，他的右手手腕上就藏有暗器。

门被推开，进来两人。一人道：“这家伙可真是头肥羊，你看他穿的衣服没有？就他那身行头扒下来，就够咱们快活个一年半载了。”两双手在迹部身上摸来摸去，竟是连他的里衣都不放过，要剥了去。  
迹部强忍着，他还没有必中的把握。  
“说起来，这小公子长得挺俊的。”  
“你不是吧，他一看就是个天乾，这你也要？”  
“都是有洞的，怎么不能玩，爷还没玩过天乾呢。”  
迹部：“……”  
快点，再快点。他心中焦急，只是右手还处于酥麻状态。一只粗糙的手抚摸上了他的脸，迹部恶心得想要吐出来，麻药效果没过，他脸上也做不出什么表情，不然这两人很快就会发现他还醒着。

“啧啧，这皮肤，比欢雨阁那群被玩烂了的地坤还要嫩。”衣服被人剥开，迹部羞愤难当，正要拼死一搏，门被人一脚踹开，紧接着，就听到一人大叫，身体被人打飞，撞到墙上，发出巨大的响声。还趴在迹部身上的人连滚带爬下来，跪地求饶。越前那俏生生的声音响起，带着刺骨的寒意：“你们好大的胆子，来人，将这两胆大妄为的歹徒绑起来送往官府，告诉府尹，他们谋害当朝王爷。”  
“王爷？”那两人瑟瑟发抖，连忙大呼饶命。  
迹部只觉得自己被一双手温柔地扶了起来，他费力地睁开眼，只见越前正担忧地看着他。  
“你还好吧？”

迹部头晕脚轻，靠在了越前的肩膀上。越前把他抱紧，又解下自己的披风包裹住他。  
“拿水来。”越前命令道，迹部连忙摇头，想要抗拒。越前安慰道：“是我自己的水，没关系的。”他说着，接过一羊皮囊子，打开喂给迹部。迹部因为迷药的原因口渴难耐，连喝了几大口。  
喝了水，又休息了一会儿，迹部恢复了一点，哑着嗓子问道：“你怎么会过来？”  
“你请的那个人找到我们，我担心你有危险就过来了。”越前有点生气：“你这么大个人了怎么这么不懂事，这种荒村野店也敢住。”幸好自己多问了一句迹部入住的地方，并且当机立断赶了过来，想到那人趴在迹部身上的样子，越前依旧心有余悸。

迹部被骂得哑口无言，而他自己也还不舒服，索性就靠在越前的肩膀。越前说不下去了，本来迹部身为王爷，也不是他能够轻易教训的，又问过迹部两个守卫，皆被救下，于是放心地准备照顾迹部休息。没料到被已经被绑住的一个歹徒，或许是觉得已经没有活命的希望，不如拼个鱼死网破，居然趁着人不注意，手拿匕首冲向迹部。越前大惊，连忙拔刀拍出，一刀便将那人刺了个通穿，钉在墙上。可是他的匕首已经刺到了迹部的脚边，从他的脚踝到小腿肚处划出一道长长的伤口，血流如注。

越前被吓了一跳，立刻命人把剩下的人带走，又让人打来清水清理伤口，一阵兵荒马乱，弄到天明，迹部的药效终于过去了，这一夜他一直处于麻药的作用下，这会儿清醒过来，也后怕不已。若是越前没有出现，后果真不堪设想。越前也是累极，此刻趴在他的床边小憩，累了一夜，他的头发也乱了，翘起的呆毛让迹部很想帮他压下去。可惜他一伸手，越前立刻就醒了过来，他的警惕性高得惊人。

“你醒啦。”越前揉揉眼睛：“还晕吗？”  
“昨夜多谢你了。”  
越前反问道：“你怎么突然追过来，京城里发生什么事情了吗？”  
“本王是来宣旨的。”  
“还有圣旨？”越前有些诧异：“圣旨呢？”  
迹部：“……”

越前从死去的那名歹徒身上搜到了圣旨，可惜已经被越前一刀捅穿，鲜血污了大半。迹部一看圣旨便苦了脸，他之前假传圣旨，已经犯了大忌，第二封圣旨再搞成这样，即使是他，也得被扒层皮了。  
越前一见圣旨变成这样，也犯了愁，明面上，圣旨是被他弄坏的。最后迹部提出亲自去四天宣旨，圣旨他已经看过，到时候越前一家不说，不让外人知道，便什么事情都不会有。  
越前一听就不太愿意，带着这大少爷上路，不知道有多麻烦，况且他再怎么不在意迹部退婚的事情，也是心里面的一个疙瘩。可他眼下没有其他办法，迹部受伤也是他看护不周，只好答应了迹部的破点子。

迹部脚受了伤，已经用他随身携带的药物临时处理过，但是伤口很深，没有办法一个人骑马。而迹部两名护卫也受了迷烟，此刻强打着精神，越前不放心让两人照看，于是命亲兵带他。结果没走两步，迹部就闹得不行，一下子嫌那人身上有汗臭，一下又嫌马颠着他了。小兵眼巴巴地看着越前，希望他把这尊大神请走。越前没办法，只好让人把迹部扶到他的马上。越前个子小，在迹部身后便看不清路，无奈坐到他前面，让迹部靠着自己。迹部这家伙一点不客气，搂住越前的腰，下巴抵在他的肩膀，把整个人的重量都压了上去。越前想推他，他就喊头疼，弄得越前一点办法都没有。

越前年轻不懂事，一直活在父亲庇护之下，不然他就会知道这种行为，叫做老赖。

载着迹部，马还不能跑太快。这天天气好，艳阳高照，没走一会儿，越前便觉得身上有了汗意，迹部还黏黏糊糊地抱着他。虽然他一言不发，但光是不断喷在他脖子上的热气就让他浑身不自在。  
“你身上好香啊。”越前正想迹部倒也老实，迹部却开始觉得无聊，骚扰起越前，他用嘴叼起越前的一束头发，嘴唇若有似无的滑过他的脖子。  
“你用了什么好东西？”

越前被他的举动弄得炸毛，险些将他扔下马去。  
越前用力拍掉迹部的手，怒道：“你给我老实点。”  
“你敢跟本王这么说话，小命不要了吗？”迹部丝毫不惧，反而把他抱得更紧了一点：“说真的，你身上用的什么东西，怎么会这么香？看你长得五大三粗的，没想到还喜欢这些脂粉玩意儿。”  
“迹部！”越前咬着牙，恶狠狠地道：“你没听说过，将在外君令有所不受吗？你再乱来，我便把你丢到河里去喂鱼！”  
迹部大笑：“就你还将在外呢，你又没官位在身。”  
“混蛋。”  
“你告诉本王你用了什么，我就不烦你。”  
“我真不知道。”越前无奈地抬起袖子凑到鼻子前嗅了嗅，他实在闻不出来有什么味道。  
“这都是姐姐帮我收拾的，要不我待会儿替你问问她？”

越前已派了人前去报信，让菜菜子找来大夫在客栈等着，大夫替迹部诊治，姐弟两在屋外嘀咕许久，也实在没办法，只能让迹部跟着，还得收拾好马车，好让这娇生惯养的大少爷坐得舒服。只是，越前这一行，原本就只有两辆马车，一辆菜菜子用，另一辆载着行李，并不舒服，不能坐人。越前便让菜菜子再去附近的城市买一辆。  
交代完事情，眼看大夫也出来了，越前推门而入，只见迹部正无聊地躺在床上发呆。  
“饿了吗？”  
“你这不废话嘛。”迹部没好气地道，他昨天晚饭都没吃呢。越前被他鄙夷的表情气得仰倒，默念两声人不与猴子斗，耐着脾气道：“我让店家送些吃的上来，不过这里不比京城，没有什么好吃的，你不许闹。”  
迹部半起身，手撑着脸，笑道：“你喂本王吃，就是美味了。”

越前翻了个大大的白眼，正要走，又想起什么，掏出一个小瓶子扔给迹部。  
“这是什么？”迹部好奇地道。  
“洗头发的，你说的香味大概就是这儿来的。你可别来烦我了。”  
迹部打开瓶子闻了闻：“这味道不是。”  
越前无语地道：“你说不是就不是，我没有用其他东西了。”  
“也可能是因为你用了，才会有那种香味。”  
越前被他这近似调戏的话弄得有些恼了：“你在胡说八道些什么，我没空理你。”  
“同样的香，用在不同人身上，就会有不同的味道。最上等的香料，要靠人的体温温养激发。”迹部一本正经地道。  
“我从没有听过这说法。”  
“那是你用的都是劣等品。”迹部拿出一个蓝色的小罐子打开，在空气中晃了晃。越前莫名其妙地看着他的动作，不一会儿便闻到一股奇异的香味。

越前说不出那是什么香，只觉得这香味浓郁得几乎要化为实体，将人牢牢地勾住。越前情不自禁地走到迹部面前，好奇地看着那个蓝色的小罐子。  
迹部朝他勾勾手：“手拿出来。”  
“干嘛。”  
“这么胆小，本王还吃了你不成？”迹部一把拽过越前的手，用指甲尖挑出一点点油膏，涂抹在越前手心。  
“你再闻闻？”  
越前将信将疑地凑到鼻子前闻了一下，发现香味已经变成了一种浓郁的花香味，十分好闻，但与之前他闻到的味道截然不同。  
“好像是真的？”越前觉得有些神奇，迹部又道：“即使是同一个人，用在不同部位也会不一样。”他说着又在越前的手腕部位涂抹了一点。越前再闻，觉得味道清淡了一点，不是那种散开而变得淡，而是像一片花田，下了一场雪后的那种冷冽清新的香味。

“是有点不一样。”越前忍不住又去闻，这个味道实在太好闻了。  
“这香，现在还不是最美妙的时候，它是世间最珍贵的香料制成，只有以最合适的方法用在最合适的人身上，才叫人销魂蚀骨。”  
“什么样的人才是最合适的人？”  
“你附耳过来，我就告诉你。”  
“切。”  
迹部道：“这是本王手下制香世家的秘宝，它的使用方法我当然要保密。”  
“……那好吧。”越前凑到迹部身边，迹部在他耳边低声道：“……处子的地坤……处，以香液激发……”  
越前一时之间没有反应过来，一直听到迹部说“阴阳交合”，他才猛地回过神来，脸“轰”的一声红了。

“老流氓！”越前怒道，一拳打在迹部的肚子处。  
“本王又没有说谎，不信的话，你大可以自己试试。”  
“你太可恶了。”越前就要走，迹部却突然捂住自己的肚子喊疼。越前又停下脚步，他那一下不重，他下手一直有分寸，可是经历了佐佐木事件，他又有点害怕。见迹部捂着肚子，他又蹲下来查看。他伸手要拉迹部的衣服。迹部按住他的手，怀疑地道：“你要干什么，调戏本王吗？本王不依的。”  
越前被他气得简直要当场去世，他咬牙扯开迹部的衣服，只见他腹部平坦，皮肤光滑，无一丝痕迹。  
“你伤在哪儿了？”越前气呼呼地质问。  
迹部看一眼自己的腹部，笑道：“你觉得本王美吗？”

 

菜菜子正吃着早饭，就见自家弟弟气呼呼地走了下来，把剑往桌子上一拍，端起一碗粥，搅了两下就要喝，突然又想起了什么似的，夹了两筷子的辣白菜丢到碗里，喊道：“那个谁，你把这粥给那个谁送过去，免得他饿死。”  
菜菜子：“……”  
“这个也太简陋了点吧？”菜菜子连忙把一小碟的牛肉饼放上去。越前闷闷不乐地道：“我还没吃呢。”  
“再叫就是了。”菜菜子不理会越前的小孩子脾气，叫人把饭菜给迹部端过去。待人走后，菜菜子才道：“这位是怎么把你得罪成这样的。”  
“登徒子，老流氓。”越前愤愤地道：“姐姐，你离他远点，这个混蛋色狼还不知道会对你做出什么样的事情来呢。”

菜菜子无奈，捏捏弟弟的小脸，心说迹部又不瞎，该担心的是你自己吧。不过这话她不敢当着自家弟弟的面说，不然越前又该炸毛了。  
“臭老头的眼光真得烂死了，看他都指得什么烂媒，没一个好东西。”  
“那是，爹爹的目光哪有你好，看你给自己找的夫婿多好。”  
越前一口粥差点全喷了出来，他连忙咽下一口粥，羞恼地道：“姐姐，你在胡说什么！”  
菜菜子拍拍他的手臂：“弟弟你放心，我会在爹爹面前替他说好话的。我也挺喜欢他的，出发前他还特意来找我。”  
“找你干什么？”  
“当然是托我照顾他的宝贝媳妇儿啦。”菜菜子笑：“他还偷偷给了我一百两银子，担心你在路上受苦。”  
“你收了？”越前有些诧异。  
“才一百两就想买我弟弟，门都没有。”  
“一千两也不能卖！”越前不满地道。  
“那是自然，一万两也不卖的。”菜菜子连忙安抚他。越前这才满意了，又低头吃东西。

“你说皇帝怎么突然想让爹爹回京？”菜菜子换了一个话题。越前茫然地摇摇头：“我也不知道啊。”  
“哎，都已经在那里生活得习惯了，实在不想回来。”菜菜子叹气，越前也有点不高兴，他何尝不是呢。这几日回到京城，真是哪哪儿都不自在。

再不愿意，要回京城两人也没有办法，越前也没有办法，只好暂时不去想这种烦心事。用过餐，还剩大半日的时光，越前舍不得在路上蹉跎，商量了一下，快点赶路，还是能够到达下一个驿馆的。

 

只是菜菜子的马车就来不及买了。菜菜子倒是不在意，让人拿了个戴纱的草帽戴上，就骑到马上去。事实上，她小时候接受的也是和越前一样的教育，对两个子女的教育，南次郎还是一视同仁的，只是她的天赋不如越前，明明越前地坤之身，比她还要娇弱几分，可无论哪一方面，都是越前做得更好。想到此，菜菜子又有些感慨。

 

菜菜子的马车已经被收拾妥当，铺了厚厚的褥子，让迹部坐得舒坦，又泡了越前所能提供的最好的茶和果脯点心，最后留下一个心思细腻的亲兵跟在马车边随时照看。越前才拍马走到队伍的最前列。

 

“这几日，路上见了不少流民。”在他们刚经过的那段路边树丛里，就能看到几个。

“听说南边这几年一直遭水灾，收成是越来越不好了。”

越前皱起眉，手冢有和他提过，皇帝有开海禁的意思，这可能是南次郎会被调回京城的原因。如果要开海禁，港口大抵是选在江南地区的。如果这是真的，臭老头回来倒还真能够一展拳脚。

 

越前正想着，就见照顾迹部的小兵啪嗒啪嗒赶过来，可怜兮兮地看着越前。一见他表情，越前就头疼。

“那位爷要什么？”

“他说胸口疼。”

越前：“……”

“胸口疼你就给他找大夫，找我干什么。”越前愤愤：“你可真是个废物。”

越前的亲兵是越前一手带起来的，熟知他脾性，对他这不痛不痒的责骂一点感觉没有，反而嬉皮笑脸的：“那是，少将军厉害。”

越前无语：“让你做点事，你就这么推脱，我还能指望你？”

“少将军让我上阵杀敌，我要是眨一下眼，我就自刎阵前，可是要伺候那位爷，还是算了吧，就是少将军你打我我都不去的。”嗯，不止敢推脱，还敢撒娇。

 

“混蛋。”越前笑骂了一句，迹部这家伙多难搞，他也是知道的。于是用马鞭轻轻抽了一下小兵，转身策马跑回到队伍末的马车前。

“我上去看看。”越前把马鞭扔给旁人，撩起披风跳上马车。

“你又怎么了？”越前不耐烦地道，迹部正在吃果脯，嘴巴上一层糖霜。一看越前进来，立刻就一副西子捧心状。

越前翻了个大大的白眼：“你别装了行不行。”

 

“本王胸口疼，这全都怪你，要是本王有个三长两短，就要你陪葬。”迹部一想，还挺美滋滋的：“到时候我们就做一对鬼夫妻。”

“谁要和你当鬼夫妻了。”越前在他面前蹲下伸手就扯他的衣服。迹部乐道：“你这么急着跟本王洞房啊。”

“洞房，呵，你要是没事，我待会儿在你胸口开个洞。”

 

越前扯掉迹部衣服，只见平坦的腹部果然多出了几个红包，越前刚看到的时候，也是一阵紧张，但是当他看清楚之后，他只想在上面再挠几条。

“你这是蚊子咬的。”越前平静地道。

迹部叹了口气：“是啊，谁知道这天气就有蚊子了，好毒，咬得本王痛死了。这都是你的错。”

“关我什么事。”

“昨夜你强脱了本王的衣服，还不给本王穿回去，害本王被蚊子咬了，这不是你的错是谁的错？”  
越前斜着眼看他：“强脱？”

“你不认？本王这样的美人送上门你居然不认？看看这肌肉，你这辈子都找不到比本王更美的了。”

越前冷哼：“瘦不伶仃的，有什么好看，我肌肉比你多多了。”

“哦是吗，让我看看。”迹部很是从善如流。

“你还差得远呢。”越前站起来，坐到迹部身边，用剑柄敲敲他的伤口：“小王爷身娇体贵，我这一行人都粗手笨脚的，伺候不了小王爷，再不行，就算是被圣上骂上几句，也只能送小王爷回京了。”

 

迹部不说话了。

过了一会儿，见越前没有下车的意思，迹部又忍不住道：“你不下去？”

“这是我的马车，小王爷。”越前非但没下去，还拉过来一个靠垫拍松，往上一倒：“昨夜几乎都没睡，我先躺一会儿。除非你被蚊子咬死了，不然别喊我。”

 

越前很快睡着了，他眼睛下的皮肤透着青紫色，看了让迹部不忍心弄醒他，他甚至不敢动一动，越前的警惕性有多高，他是见过的。渐渐的，迹部也感觉有些乏了，闭上眼睛，渐渐进入梦乡。

 

这一路吵吵闹闹，很快就接近四天郡。迹部常听闻四天郡是苦寒之地，常年冰天雪地，人口稀少。进入四天郡之前，越前一行人就把厚衣服取出来换上，还给马蹄裹上厚布。迹部这就有些傻眼了，他根本没带什么厚衣服，越前的衣服他又穿不上，那些士兵的，他看都不看一眼。越前只好进附近的大城，给迹部先买上几套行头，顺便也让大家稍作休息。

这里人生地不熟的，即使迹部的护卫武功高强，越前也不放心他们几个独自去逛。无奈手下的人都不愿意与这作妖的大少爷同行，越前重赏之下居然没有勇夫，他还被挤兑为什么不自己去，越前只好骂两声混球，不甘不愿地亲自带迹部过去。其实这几天迹部已经好很多了，只喊了几声无聊，拉着越前在马车边聊天外，并没有提什么无理要求，就连越前都觉得难吃的饭菜，迹部都毫无怨言的吃下了。这也是越前还能容忍他的原因，迹部嘴上坏了点，但到了真需要吃苦的时候，倒也不含糊。

“这里的集市倒是热闹。”迹部跟在越前身后，他的腿还被绑着，得拄着拐杖，走不了多少路。可是一来迹部这人口味刁钻，越前提前让人找好了店铺，将他扶进去，又搬来椅子让他坐好，命人送上衣服让迹部挑选。

迹部突然笑了起来，越前莫名其妙地看着他：“怎么了？”  
“本王第一次见你，就是在卖衣服的地方，你还记得吗？”  
越前有些不好意思地吐吐舌头：“记得，我还吐了你一身。”越前又道：“不过也怪你自己，谁让你跟个登徒子似的。”  
迹部不悦：“本王风流潇洒，你居然说我是登徒子，你什么烂眼光。选男人的时候眼招子得放亮点，本王这种年轻英俊又多金的，才是你最好的归宿。”  
越前：“……”  
他忍受着店里人好奇的目光，让迹部选好了衣服，当场就换上。迹部人高，买的又都是这小破城能买到的最好的衣服，即使是容易显得肥大的棉衣，他传来居然也有几分潇洒。四天民风彪悍，走来过往的地坤和元都对迹部指指点点，大抛媚眼。迹部得意的恨不得原地开个屏。

越前受不了他得意的劲儿，正要怼他几句，突然闻到了一阵浓郁的甜香，越前抽抽鼻子，原来是不远处街边的烤红薯炉子开了。  
“你在这里等着。”越前不等迹部反应过来，便跑了出去。迹部好奇他要干什么，拄着拐杖站在门口看，只见越前蹦蹦跳跳地跑到了一个小摊子前，又摸出几个铜板，乖乖站在一群半大的毛孩子之中等着。  
不多时，越前就回来了，他手里小心地捧着什么，还不是翻来翻去，像是被烫到了一般。  
“你去买什么了？”  
“烤红薯。”越前把其中一个拿给迹部，迹部伸手接过，冷不丁就被烫了一下，他龇牙咧嘴的：“这黑糊糊的玩意儿能吃？”迹部锦衣玉食，这种粗鄙之物，从未上过他的餐桌，更别提如此原滋原味了。

越前忍不住翻了个白眼，为了捍卫烤红薯的尊严，他亲自动手剥了番薯皮，露出金黄软糯的肉来，递到迹部面前。香甜的滋味让迹部也胃口大开，他没有接过，反而是就着越前的手咬了一口。越前有些不自然地后退了一步。迹部咽下一口后，点点头：“还算是值得一吃。”  
“明明是非常好吃。”越前鄙视他：“这个给你。”他把剩下的全给了迹部，又自己拿着那块没有剥皮的吃了起来。

“你不多买点给你姐姐吗？”  
“姐姐不吃这个，她怕胖。”  
“你就不怕胖了？”迹部戳他脸，越前呲了一下，转过头就是一口，幸亏迹部缩得快，不然手指头都要被咬掉了。  
“再动手动脚，手都给你剁掉。”越前威胁他。

临近四天，一行人心情都轻松，晚上还让店家给搬了个铜炉，炖上猪肉粉条，又温了酒，一群人围坐着闲聊。  
“看这天，马上又要下雪了。”店家感叹。i2m  
“碳还足够吗？”越前随口问道。  
“今年的碳是备足了的，就是一时没有备够，城里面也有地方可以买，很便宜，少吃口肉就有了。”越前满意地点点头。  
店家打开了话匣子：“越前将军来了后，日子是好过了很多。”  
“哦？”迹部感兴趣地道：“他做了什么？”

店家看了迹部一眼，乐呵呵地道：“南次郎将军，一到四天，就命人扫清了流寇，接通四天至比嘉六角诸郡县的通商道路，还把周边的野兽都驱赶了，来往的商人都觉得安全不少，来四天的商人也多了。”  
“那确实是件好事。”  
“是啊，南次郎将军英勇神武，一个人就打死了三只吊睛白额大虎，谁见到他不叹一声关羽转世。”  
越前：“……”  
“郡守大人，哎，不提他也罢。”店家一副嫌恶的样子，又道：“四天这地常年积雪，想种点东西都难，去年将军为我们请来了高人，修建了水库方便灌溉，这日子眼看着是要越过越好了。”

越前喝了热酒，脸红红的，眼里一直带着笑意。迹部也给自己倒上了酒，夜晚温度骤降，看着真的要下雪了……

终于进入四天境内，只见这里的房屋矮小，百姓衣物破旧，肉眼可见的贫寒。但是街道十分干净整洁，街道两旁的房屋也收拾得利落，窗户都用纸糊得好好的，房顶也盖着厚厚的稻草。几个儿童追逐打闹着从迹部脚边跑过。细看，来往的行人形色匆匆，但却不慌不乱，有些脸上还带着笑意，是在讨论明年收成问题。明明人也不是很多，却硬是让迹部觉得，这里有一种生气。这个冰天雪地之中的城市，蕴含着一股精神勃勃的生气。

迹部忍不住看了越前一眼。临近家门口，越前脸上的笑意就藏不住了。虽然说思乡情切，但越前离开家里没多久，在京城里又是和人打架又是进牢房的，他一直憋着，没叫苦，也没有和人说过判决下来之前到底有多害怕，这会儿所有委屈都出来了，一挥马鞭，丢下一群人就飞到家里面去。

好在都到了家门口了，越前不在，也能各司其职，还有人打趣了一句：“少将军这是想爸爸了吧。”  
“别说他了，我都想我家的小崽子。”  
“马上就能见到了。”  
士兵们互相打趣着，迹部突然有些感慨，他能够明显感觉到，越接近四天，越前的心情就越放松，行事举动越来越像个小孩。又想起他在一群小孩子中间，眼巴巴等着烤红薯出炉的样子，迹部不由质疑起来，让他回京城，真的好吗……  
但这也不是他能够决定的，越前就算是真的和手冢在一起了，也得回到京城当一个小媳妇儿。

到将军府门口，就听到兵刃相接的声音。菜菜子无奈地道：“这两个大武痴，真的是没完没了了，骑了一天的马都不累吗？”  
迹部被人扶着下车，一瘸一拐地走到门口，就见越前正和人打得热火朝天，越前手拿着马鞭，挥得空气噼啪作响，鞭子像一条活了的毒蛇，追咬着和他对打的男人，男人不慌不忙，神态悠闲地躲避着，明明看他走动的幅度也不大，却能完全避开越前的鞭子。突然男人站定，空手就抓住了鞭子，反手一挥，越前向后退去几步，随手拿起兵器架上的长枪。红缨枪旋转突刺，南次郎不慌不忙，马鞭缠住长枪，仅两下就把长枪甩飞。

“你还差得远呢，臭小子。就这么一点能力了吗？”南次郎一脸鄙夷。越前反手又抽出两把长剑，舞出两朵剑花。  
“花架子太多，中看不中用。”南次郎十分嫌弃地勾勾手指：“就你那花拳绣腿，来来来，朝我这儿砍，让你三条腿。”  
迹部：“……”他还仔细数了一下，确定南次郎并没有三条腿。  
“你废话好多，受死吧，臭老头。”越前大喝了一声，冲了过来，南次郎马鞭倒甩回，长枪直冲越前背后，迹部忍不住惊呼。越前矮身避过，两把长剑砍向长枪，其中一把长剑被弹飞，与长枪一齐插入地里。越前一脚踩上一边的老树，长剑刺向南次郎。刚才还不慌不忙的南次郎突然面露惊讶，一扔长鞭，飞身上前搂住越前的腰，将他抱了下来。  
“都说了多少次了，不许你用这一招，你还用！”南次郎斥责。越前满脸的不服，被狠狠赏了一个暴栗。越前哼了一声，趴在南次郎臂弯里，闷闷道：“臭老头，我什么时候能打败你。”  
“没信心了？”  
“才不会。”  
“好了，刚回来，先去休息一下。你姐姐呢？”  
“姐姐还在后面。”越前抬头看见迹部，啊了一声：“对了，迹部小王爷也来了，就是之前退婚的那个，你也认识的。”  
迹部：“……”  
南次郎：“……”

迹部发现自己有点失误，一回家，越前就脚底抹油溜了，也不知道他浪到哪里去了，迹部借口逛一逛，走了一圈也确实没见到人。看来越前压根没想着尽一尽宾主之仪。越前家自然是没有冷待他，南次郎亲自接待陪同，这个待遇也是高规格。可惜对着自己的曾岳父，他始终有点尴尬。迹部旁敲侧击问过越前去了哪里，南次郎答在练兵，于是厚着脸皮去练兵场，又不见他在，说是他根本没来过，大概是上山逮兔子去了，这下也没办法找了。

南次郎自己也有烦心的事情，他做梦也没想到让儿子送女儿回京嫁人，结果女儿没嫁出去，儿子倒给他带回来一个儿婿。  
手冢国光，南次郎倒是知道这个年轻人，他风评也不错。至于手冢一家，更是有名的清流。手冢国一的信言辞恳切，而且言说手冢一门从不纳妾，这让南次郎十分心动。说真的，即使他把龙马当成掌中宝，不觉得他比任何人差，但也不得不承认，龙马这样的情况，恐怕不会有比嫁给手冢更好的选择。  
他是知道是谁侵犯了龙马的。当年那人便不顾龙马是他侄子未婚妻，要纳他入宫，是自己冷言冷语，甚至自我发配，才换来龙马这三年安稳的生活。这次已经听菜菜子信上说了个大概，龙马这次犯事，可轻可重，只是只坐了十天牢就被毫发无损地放出，不是那人私心，是无论如何都不可能的。就怕他贼心不死，龙马回了京城，又是羊入虎口。

南次郎长叹了一口气，早知道就自己亲自送女儿过去了。这小子怎么比女儿还不让他省心。

菜菜子正在和伦子详说在京城发生的事情，说起自己倒霉的婚事，菜菜子也不禁红了眼眶，哭着说再也不嫁人了。伦子又好气又好笑，道：“我们再挑过就是了，哪能真的不嫁。”  
菜菜子满脸泪的拿越前的话堵自己父母：“都怪爹爹眼光太差了，你看弟弟自己挑的人多好。”  
正一脚跨进来的南次郎：“……”

南次郎安慰了女儿几句，又给女儿赔了不是，终于问起手冢的事情。菜菜子对手冢印象非常好，这时候也有心帮手冢一把，于是把手冢大夸了一顿，说得温润如玉，满腹经纶，是不世出的天才。如果不是了解自己女儿的个性，都要以为看中手冢的是菜菜子自己了。

“他真有这么好？”伦子有些热切地问道，一双儿女的婚事始终是她的心事，一听菜菜子对手冢评价如此之高，伦子便有些心动。  
“是，这次如果不是他，女儿就要受那混蛋的气了。”菜菜子便把手冢发现佐佐木有外室，帮助自己退婚，到后来又查找佐佐木罪证帮越前脱罪的事情完整说了一遍。伦子听到女儿受了这样的委屈，又忍不住落下泪来。  
南次郎却一直没有太多的表情，只是追问了几个细节，这让菜菜子有些不安起来，她熟知自己父亲的表情，自己这一番吹捧后，南次郎反而没有之前那么喜欢手冢了。是自己说错了什么吗？

南次郎沉默了一阵后，问道：“他是什么时候开始想要娶龙马的，先对你提起，还是先对龙马提起？”  
菜菜子愣了一下，没想到南次郎会这样问。手冢一见越前便莽撞地要求婚，这件事情，龙马当成玩笑和菜菜子说过，当时菜菜子也觉得好笑，还和龙马拿手冢打趣了一回。没想到今天会被南次郎问到。这话能直说吗？可不直说，又应该怎么说？  
看到南次郎的表情，菜菜子知道自己不用说什么了，于是眼一闭，道：“这个我怎么知道，弟弟又不会跟我说，爹爹你该自己问弟弟去。”  
迹部满屋子找不到的越前，这会儿正藏在稻草垛里睡觉。暴晒过码起来的稻草堆之间暖烘烘的，比盖十层被子都有用。小兵找了一圈没找到，还是南次郎知道儿子习惯，没多久就把他从稻草堆里挖了出来，越前这几日也是累极了，正睡得香甜，被猛地弄醒，还有点发脾气，一头乱发顶着几根乱稻草，气呼呼地瞪着南次郎。  
“问你个事儿。”  
“什么。”  
“手冢家那小子，是什么时候跟你求婚的。”  
“第一次见面的时候，你问这个干什么。”越前没好气地道：“我好困，我能继续去睡了吗？”

 

第二日，迹部宣了圣旨，南次郎谢恩，菜菜子之前的信他已经收到，倒是不意外，只是接到圣旨的时候，南次郎愣了一下。黄色锦织上，三个大洞，还有血迹。他怀疑地看向迹部，迹部看向越前，越前凑到南次郎身边，不好意思地道：“我捅的。”  
南次郎：“……”  
越前蹭蹭南次郎：“反正我们都不说，不会有人知道的。”  
南次郎：“……”  
迹部宣过圣旨，又问南次郎何时启程，南次郎有些为难地解释，原本应该立即启程的，但四天境内已经飘起了雪花，不日又要大雪封山。单骑进出尚有麻烦，更不用说是举家搬迁了。这一点，迹部倒也能理解，他在这里住了一夜，屋里烧着火炭，可仍旧是刺骨的冷。这种天气万一没有赶到驿馆，在野外安营，非出人命不可。迹部也无奈，只有暂时住下。

当天雪下到膝盖深，四处白茫茫一片。南次郎把人聚集到一起，减少用炭，一家人也能随意聊聊。  
迹部的衣服虽然临时加过，但还是不够厚，伦子便拿了越前的皮袄和狐皮围巾给他。这一对狐皮是难得的银狐，一雌一雄，一对儿逮住的，全做了给越前，现在一人一条围着，迹部英俊贵气，越前娇俏明艳，恍如一对璧人，倒让伦子心里起了一丝感慨。  
若是没有那件事情，他们也就是一家人了。

南次郎问了迹部京城的事情，迹部知道他想要打听一下现在的情况，但冰天雪地也担心隔墙有耳，他一点不想被盖上结党营私的帽子，于是只挑京里的八卦说，也算是拐着弯儿提醒南次郎京城如今的形势。迹部这人能言善道，本来人也爱听八卦，倒是把一家大小都给唬弄住了。特别是幸村真田家那三生三世纠缠，七擒七纵逃婚的狗血戏码，听得越前橘子都不吃了，只眼巴巴地盯着迹部等后续追连载。

“那手冢国光，又是什么人？”伦子看了南次郎一眼，迹部才提到幸村和真田在杏花楼大打出手，结果花魁被手冢截胡的八卦，南次郎便打蛇顺竿爬，假装无意地提起了手冢。  
迹部借着喝茶的功夫略作思考，提到手冢，越前并无波动，菜菜子看着有些诧异，越前夫人刚才看了自家夫君一眼，所以这大概不是无意提起的。应该怎么应付呢？

“手冢和我是至交好友。”迹部道：“他的才华，即使本王也是非常钦佩的，当初杏花楼的姑娘，都对他痴迷，他以情诗相赠，还成就了一段佳话。”  
“情诗？”越前问道。  
“也算不上什么情诗。”迹部笑：“风流才子，绝世美人，也是难免的。”  
越前“哦”了一声，不再说话。迹部看不穿他的心思，便也点到为止。  
大雪压城，天黑得很早。一家人用过晚餐，便各自回房休息。南次郎在读军书，伦子则在一边缝补衣服，顺便说些闲话。  
“我怎么觉得，小王爷对龙马有点意思。”  
南次郎手不释卷，冷哼道：“那小子见色起意，当初对龙马不闻不问，这会儿倒是热情，谁家敢把子女嫁给他。”  
伦子叹了口气，迹部当初不闻不问便退婚的行为，着实伤人。即使他是天潢贵胄，龙马也是他们从小宠着长大的，绝对不会让人这么瞧不起。

“那你觉得手冢国光怎么样？”  
南次郎没有回答。  
“手冢他第一次见面就求婚，你不高兴了？”伦子又道：“龙马相貌好，少年人一时情难自已也是难免的。”  
“是啊。”南次郎的回答不冷不热。  
伦子皱眉：“你是不满意他逛青楼？”  
“这倒也没什么。”南次郎道，本朝文人多风流，给花魁写首诗什么并不出格，就南次郎看来，那诗还写得颇有才华。  
“那到底是为什么啊！”伦子急了，她是对手冢颇为满意的。  
南次郎皱眉：“这小子太精明了，走一步看三步。你看他帮菜菜子和龙马的计谋，一环扣一环。”  
“这不好吗？”  
南次郎面露纠结之色，好半晌才吞吞吐吐地道：“精明一点，护着自己家人也没什么。我就是怕——我觉得我们儿子，有点蠢。”  
伦子：“……”

 

雪下了整整一夜，第二天起来，迹部就听到外面的笑闹声，他起来一看，便被这堆得半人高的雪给吓住了，这真是他有生以来见过的最大的雪，不过温度倒不怎么低，他这么走出来，居然没觉得比昨天难熬。  
院子里一群小孩，正在一边打闹一边铲雪，南次郎也在其中，见到迹部，便爽快地打了个招呼。

“哪来这么多的小孩？”迹部有些好奇地道。  
“附近人家的小孩，都来帮忙铲雪的。”  
迹部点点头，南次郎又道：“先去用早餐。”  
“龙马呢？”  
“那小子还在睡，不用管他，他睡晚了就不吃的。”  
迹部无奈，他还希望趁着手冢不在，和越前多相处，结果压根见不到越前的人。不过越前也不是故意躲着他，因为越前的父母也经常找不到他。这家伙实在是太野了，到嫁了人还能这么野？  
迹部用过早餐，还不见越前醒来，又问了下人。堀尾以为迹部找越前有事，便带着他去了越前的房间。越前果然还在呼呼大睡，钻在厚厚的被子下，整张脸睡得酡红，嘴巴微微掀开。  
“少爷？”堀尾伸手摇了摇的被子。越前毫无动静。  
“少爷！”堀尾加大了音量，越前发出不耐烦的“嗯”的声音，拉过被子盖住自己脑袋。

“让本王来。”迹部挥手，堀尾有些犹豫，但迹部已经挤开了他在越前床边坐下。  
“起来了。”迹部手按着被子边，手指戳戳越前的脸，只觉得又软又弹。  
“不起。”越前转了个身，使劲扯了两下被子，发现扯不动，便又往里面钻了钻。他倒是心大，山不就我，我来就山。  
迹部只得把被子再往下拉了拉。  
“你再不起来，没饭吃了。”迹部威胁他。越前迷迷糊糊地道：“我不起，外面好冷。”  
“青天白日的钻被窝，你也不嫌丢人。”迹部忍不住道，他一直被人吐槽是纨绔子弟，可也没有这样赖着不起床过。  
“不起！”越前来了脾气，眼睛仍旧闭着，手却伸了出来，在半空中胡乱拍打，还拍到迹部的脸上去。迹部连忙把他的手抓住握在手心里，捏着越前的手指玩玩了，迹部才道：“你再不起来，我就掀你被子了。”  
“臭老头！”越前终于睁开眼睛，一见是迹部，他愣了一下：“怎么是你？”  
“当然是本王，还能是谁。快点起来，我看外面下雪了。”  
“雪有什么好看的，你快点出去，我还要睡。”越前又要缩回去，迹部连忙拉住他：“你还真好意思钻被窝啊。”  
“这么大的雪当然要在被窝里了，你好烦。”越前不管不顾，眼看他脾气又要起了，南次郎突然走了进来，一看屋里的场景，他便沉下脸。  
“小王爷，是否方便说几句话？”  
“将军何事？”  
“借一步说话，请。”南次郎态度强硬，迹部捏了捏越前的脸，起身道：“请。”

“小王爷。”南次郎语气十分生硬：“龙马虽然不是女子，我也从没要求过他要避嫌，他领兵打仗，是没办法避免和天乾接触。但是，小王爷你在他未起之际，进他的房间，是否不妥？”  
“本王不觉得有什么不妥。”  
南次郎转过头看着迹部：“王爷莫不是在说笑？龙马未婚未嫁，受不起这等玩笑。”  
“将军是满意手冢吗？”  
南次郎一愣：“小王爷此话怎讲？”  
迹部笑：“别人进龙马的房间不妥，本王倒是无妨，毕竟本王是他的未婚夫。”  
南次郎奇道：“小王爷，你年纪轻轻，莫不是得了失忆症吧，当年退婚的，可不是我越前家。”  
迹部“哦”了一声：“本王倒是不记得有这么一件事情，本王事务繁忙，一时忘记也是可能的，将军能否拿出退亲文书，让本王回忆一下？”

越前刚起床，便被南次郎劈头盖脸一阵臭骂，越前被骂得懵了，一边委屈巴巴地吃着早餐，一边偷偷问母亲，臭老头这是抽的哪门子的疯。伦子也是莫名其妙，南次郎对龙马要求是严格，但是这种大雪天，他也从没有逼着龙马早起过，只是起得晚了点，也不至于这么生气吧？  
伦子想了想，只能是跟昨晚提到的手冢国光有关了。  
“龙马，妈妈问你话，你要和我说实话。”  
“什么？”  
“你的雨露期，是和手冢国光度过的吗？”  
越前“噗”的一声，一口粥全都喷了出来。  
“咳咳，老妈你说什么啊！”越前满脸通红，也不知道是呛的还是羞的。  
“没发生关系吗？”伦子自言自语地道：“我就觉得你没那么蠢。”  
越前没听清楚伦子的话，下意识地问了一句：“你刚才在嘀咕什么呢。”

“手冢国光写信，向你父亲求娶你的事情，你是否知道？”  
“哦。”越前点点头，低头喝粥。  
“那手冢是什么样的人？”  
“正常人吧。”越前想了想：“就是有时候，我觉得他有点蠢。”  
伦子：“……”

她强忍着笑意，问道：“手冢他怎么蠢了？”  
“他老是叫我宝宝，把我当小孩。”伦子没想到龙马会冒出这么一句，当即老脸一红。她和南次郎举案齐眉，恩爱一世，南次郎年轻的时候也是个风流不羁的，可从没把这种词挂在嘴边，只觉得自己一身的鸡皮疙瘩都要起来了。  
宝宝……  
伦子哭笑不得，不知道怎么的，却又有点羡慕……

“这话你可不要和你爹爹说。”伦子叮嘱他。  
“嗯。”越前犹豫了一下，还是问出了口：“爹爹怎么说？”  
“你喜欢他吗？说实话。”  
越前咬着嘴唇，低声道：“还行。”  
“你觉得还行就没有问题。”伦子鼓励他：“我觉得你比你爹爹的眼光好多了。”  
“那是自然。”越前十分得意：“臭老头他还差得远呢。”

越前被伦子一顿安慰，又吃饱了饭，心情便好了许多，闲来无事，便想去挖鱼。迹部原本正在装好女婿帮忙铲雪，一听还有这种玩法，当即也是扔了铲子，跟在越前身后去挖鱼了。江面已经结了厚厚一层冰，几匹大马并排走在上面都没有问题。越前带了一排兵去，命他们用开水浇灌江心冰面，凿出大洞，然后把网下下去。  
冬天的鱼又肥又笨，趁着士兵们忙活，越前先捞了几条肥鲤鱼出来，让人片成薄如蝉翼的片儿，烫鱼片吃。迹部和越前并排坐着，他一点不把自己当成客人，越前烫好几片，他立刻就夹走了。刚打捞上来的鲤鱼肥而鲜美，鱼肉即使不沾酱料也自带一分甘美。  
“这要弄多久？”迹部一边吃一边问道，他和越前躲在临时搭的小茅草屋里，倒是不怕风吹的，但是看江面上的士兵倒是冻得够呛。  
“不用太久，网下好了，等上个把时辰即可。”  
“不练兵，弄这些玩乐的事情，将军也挺宠你的。”迹部不带什么感情地道。  
越前看了他一眼：“冰天雪地无处练兵，与其放他们闲坐喝酒赌博，不如拉出来捕鱼。河里鱼儿数量极多，四天贫寒，资源稀缺，能够在冬日吃上鱼，是十分难得的，可这种环境下，除了军队，谁有能力冰上捕鱼？”  
迹部若有所思的，悠悠地道：“都说将军该与士兵同甘共苦，你就这么干坐着啊。”  
“我这儿，讲究以武服人，谁拳头硬谁说了算，想要进这儿来也不是没可能，赢过我就行。”越前像是突然看见迹部一般，诧异地道：“小王爷，您怎么在这儿。您不该与民同苦吗？”  
迹部：“……”

越前和迹部斗了会儿嘴，士兵便来通知越前，可以收网了。越前站了起来，搓搓手。  
“你这会儿要去帮忙了？”  
“网太重了，还要马去拉。看小王爷英俊魁梧，也来出一把力吧。”  
迹部笑：“既然，是你诚心相邀，本王自然是不能让你失望的。”

 

拉网的粗麻绳已经寄好，八匹骏马套着粗绳整装待发，一群士兵已经手拉纤绳，正等一声令下，这场景居然有几分气派。

越前带着迹部走过来，士兵连忙让出一条绳子：“少将军，请你固定这条绳子。”  
“好。”越前没有犹豫，接过绳子缠在手腕上。他虽然个子小，但是武功高强，所以经常由他压在队尾。这是他做惯了的事情，迹部却很是担心的样子：“你这细胳膊细腿的，要压阵？”  
“那你来。”越前干脆地把绳子递了出来。  
“呵，本王倒是可以一试。”迹部就要接过绳子，突然一阵刺痛，他连忙收了回来，只见手上被粗绳划出了血条。  
迹部：“……”  
越前无语地摸出一条帕子，拉过迹部的手，给他粗糙包了两下，还打了个蝴蝶结。  
“大少爷真是身娇肉贵，我看你还是岸上待着吧。”  
迹部被越前吐槽，当下只觉脸颊发烫，恨不得钻进洞里去。他一把扯过绳子：“只是一时不小心而已。”  
“别。”越前又抢过绳子：“我来拉绳子，你休息着就好了。”  
“你还是在一边待着吧，小王爷。”越前万分嫌弃。迹部觉得自己简直是又丢了里子又丢了面子，一声不吭站到越前身后，拽着最后的一节绳子。越前没有多说什么，只把自己的绳子又放出一截，迹部连忙缠住。  
有人打号子，瞬时，八匹大马一起动了起来，迹部一时没有准备，只觉得人都要被拽飞过去，他连忙镇静心神站定，用力往后扯去。  
己方有八匹大马，对面大概就有八百头大象，要把人全扯到江里去。  
“可能逮到大家伙了。”越前看起来有些兴奋。  
“这力气，不怕渔网被冲破吗？”  
“无妨，网眼大，离了水面小鱼游走就好了。”

号子声愈发急促，士兵们发出整齐划一的喊叫声，一齐用力，终于，渔网上半部分离开了水面，数百条品种难辨的大鱼在网中疯狂蹦跶，不断闪现的白色肚皮让所有人都兴奋起来。  
“再用点力！”越前喊道。他自己也使劲拉着绳子，整个人都快要斜了过来。迹部只觉得自。己的手都要断了，绳子割得他手生疼。水里突然又是一股怪力，迹部下意识松手，就见越前被扯得往前滑，他连忙冲过去抱住越前的腰，两人发力，总算是把这根绳子给固定住了。

“再坚持一下。”越前鼓励他：“渔网已经要离开水面，这会儿是挣扎得最厉害的。”迹部哪还说得出话来，只有用力抱住越前的腰，温香软玉在怀，却没有了欣赏的心思。  
“出来了！”有人大喊，迹部也是精神一震，那边力道突失，这边却还在用力，于是越前和迹部被惯性甩出，两人一齐摔倒在地。迹部被摔了个正着，只觉得屁股都要裂开了，越前运气好一点，全摔在迹部身上，倒是没磕到。  
迹部喘着粗气起不来，这下好了，刚好可以抱着越前细细品味。腰都累到断了，还有心思玩美人，迹部有的时候还挺佩服自己这种牡丹花下死的精神的。

越前的腰是真的细，两只手居然就能圈过来，这么细的腰，确实难以孕育子嗣吧。可惜迹部有牡丹花精神，越前却没空冰天雪地的陪他在这里风流快活。他飞快拉开迹部的手爬了起来，赶过去和士兵们盘点这次的收获。迹部在地上躺了一会儿，头上阴云密布，耳边狂风呼啸，觉得自己特别傻，便也爬了起来。

这种捕鱼行为大概不是第一次了，越前的士兵非常熟练地将各种鱼分门别类，然后装车运走。  
“少将军，逮到一条特别大的鱼，请您过目。”一个小兵来汇报。越前面露好奇之色：“有多大？”  
“粗略估计，得有四五十斤了。”  
“哦，那还真是大鱼了。”越前当即便小跑过去，迹部也有些好奇，连忙跟了过去。

只见一群人围着一条四岁小孩大小的鲤鱼正啧啧称奇，那鲤鱼两根胡须手指般粗壮，整个鱼身发红，看起来十分骇人。  
一见越前过来，一群士兵都自觉让开。越前一看也是吓了一跳。  
“这么大！”  
“这都要化成小龙了。”迹部也是面露惊骇之色，一边绕着鲤鱼走，一边观察。  
“少将军，这鱼要怎么办，现在杀了吗？”小兵兴奋不已。越前斥责道：“胡闹，这种鱼如何能吃，放生了吧。”他抬头看了一眼迹部，又道：“小王爷意下如何？”

“万物有灵，长到这种地步，真能化龙也未必不可，放了吧，也是功德一件。”迹部也有些感慨。

越前点头，指挥士兵将这条巨鲤放回江里。又对迹部道：“你跟我来一下。”

越前带着迹部回了之前避风的小茅草屋，淡淡道：“你把手伸出来。”  
“干什么。”放往日，迹部能把手直接怼到越前脸上去，这会儿却直接背到了身后。越前无奈地道：“你藏起来有用吗，你的伤不好好上药，当心长冻疮。”越前坏笑着：“难道说，威风凛凛的小王爷，怕疼？”  
“我有什么好怕疼的，我就是怕吓到你而已。”迹部犹豫了一下，把手伸了出来。只见原来白净的手现在被摩擦得红肿，不少地方都渗出了血丝。越前皱了一下眉，他令人打来温水，用帕子细心地给迹部擦掉污泥。

迹部一直看着越前的脸，从这个角度看去，越前的睫毛长得惊人，让他很有冲动去揪一下。他想着，撅嘴轻轻吹出一口气。越前抬起头狠狠瞪了他一眼，怒道：“你该被疼死。”  
迹部笑：“你舍不得本大爷疼。”  
“不要臭美了。”越前取出一个白玉小瓶子，扔在迹部怀里：“你自己涂。”说着不等迹部回答，他便走了出去。

 

一起网上来的，除了鱼虾，还有贝壳泥鳅一类的，越前就让士兵们自己分了带回去吃，这种东西也不管多少，愿意拿就全拿走。剩下的鱼，则让人点好数量，按照老弱病残的顺序一一发放到居民的手里，而主动参与铲雪的居民又多得几条。不管这分法是否公平，就看越前这处事，干脆利落，毫不拖沓，就让迹部心生赞许之情，战场瞬息万变，身为主帅，是需要当断则断的魄力的。

这晚吃的是全鱼宴，京城带过来的厨师使出了浑身解数，收拾了满满当当一桌。迹部最喜欢的是一道甲鱼汤，做法简单，整只的甲鱼清炖了，配以仔姜、枸杞和野山菌，却特别的滑爽弹牙，甲鱼汤入口清淡如茶，逐渐却有淡淡的咸味混带着山菌的鲜味和枸杞的甜味在口腔里散开。  
迹部忍不住多夹了几筷子，越前一见，直接把整个背甲掀起来夹给迹部。

南次郎哼了一声：“臭小子，你老爹也喜欢吃，你怎么不给我。”  
“这不还有一块嘛。”越前倒是“雨露均沾”，把甲鱼翻了个个儿，挑出龟板给南次郎。南次郎被他的举动噎了一下，愤愤道：“你们两关系倒是不错。”  
“什么？”越前看了南次郎一眼：“你在胡说什么，他手上有伤，吃东西不方便。”  
“哦哦哦。”南次郎怪叫：“那他更不能碰这种发物了，我给他全吃掉。”南次郎说着，就要把整碗甲鱼都端走。伦子忍无可忍，训斥道：“南次郎，你还有没有礼貌。”

“小王爷不要见怪，”伦子又对迹部道：“龙马捕鱼没有带他，他大概是有点不痛快。”  
南次郎轻哼了一声：“谁要和理这臭小子。”  
迹部又怎么会和南次郎计较，越前对他体贴，他便是对南次郎最有力的回击了。南次郎心里面不痛快，怼一下迹部还得老婆儿子都来说他，于是更加不舒服，折腾起越前来，一会儿要他剥虾，一会儿要他挑刺。越前不太想要搭理他，但十次里面还是能理上一次的，于是理的这一次，就成了南次郎炫耀的资本，吃着儿子亲手剥的虾，就是不喝酒都能醉。

迹部有些哭笑不得，他知道自己拿退亲文书说事，是把南次郎得罪狠了，可南次郎眼看着就要把越前许给手冢了，他除了厚着脸皮拿退亲文书说事，也没有更好的办法。只是不知道为什么，他更感觉自己是给自己找了一个情敌。

用着餐，又说起了回京的事情。迹部其实也愿意在这里多待一会儿，没了手冢，多待一天，他和越前的关系便亲密一分。只是再怎么样，他们也必须回京。南次郎道，这大概是今年最后一场雪了，看着天气就要放晴，再多也不过六七日。迹部心里有了数，心下稍安。

第二日早餐是鲜鱼片粥，用过早餐后，迹部感觉今天天气不错，温度也比昨日升了不少，于是想要出门走走，结果一出门，就见越前正在院子里舞剑。  
他身形灵动，矫若游龙，翩若惊鸿，剑光闪过，惊落树上雪花，恍若谪仙。及至精彩处，迹部忍不住鼓掌，叫了一声好。  
越前长剑去势不消，优雅收起，然后朝迹部翻了个大大的白眼：“你这个山炮。”  
迹部：“……”

“剑术不错。”迹部试图用通过拍他马屁的方式和他讲道理。可惜越前是个不按常理出牌的，一听迹部这话就不高兴了：“只是不错？”  
“非常不错。”迹部笑道。  
“哼，你还差得远呢。”  
“较量一下？”  
“你吗？”  
“是。”迹部解下披风，扔到一旁，又松了松袖口，一边活动手腕，一边慢慢地道：“还是说，你怕了？”

 

迹部很强，至少比手冢这个文弱书生强太多，可是还不够。几番交手，越前心里面便有了数，迹部招式皆是上乘，显然是出自名师之手，迹部架势摆得也不错，但他大抵是没有多少实战经验的，招式起转之间，总是留下诸多破绽。越前便放慢了速度，慢慢喂招，引导迹部改正自己的动作。  
迹部于习武之道也颇有天赋，虽然比不上越前骁勇善战，但越前这么明显的放水，他还是很快便察觉出来。  
“认真点。”迹部有些恼怒。  
“你希望我认真一点？”越前剑尖轻挑迹部手腕，指正他过低的手势。他心情异常愉悦，奇异般感受到了臭老头逗弄自己的乐趣。  
“那是自然。”  
“哦，那好吧。”越前突然一个上挑，强势挑掉迹部的宝剑，顺势一掌拍出，迹部站立不稳向后倒退而去，越前飞起一脚扫向迹部下盘，瞬间迹部便扑倒在地，狠狠吃了个嘴啃泥。  
迹部：“……”

临近下午，天依旧阴沉沉的。迹部因为输给了越前，一个人闷着练剑，却见南次郎和一白发苍苍的老人走了进来。两人皆面色深沉，似乎遇到了麻烦的事情。  
“有什么问题吗，将军。”  
南次郎看了他一眼，介绍道：“小王爷，这位是城中长老，泉先生。泉先生，这位是迹部小王爷。”  
“草民参见小王爷。”泉连忙跪拜了下去。迹部知道南次郎找这么一个人过来，必然是事出有因的，连忙扶他起来。  
“这是出什么事情了？”迹部又问了一遍。南次郎面露忧色：“泉老先生，你来向小王爷解释。”泉连忙听命。

城中这些老人生于斯长于斯，对这块天地的气候了然于心，观云层和风向，得出这几日必有大雪，于是来找南次郎商量。四天刚挨过漫漫寒冬，家家的存粮都已经不多，救命用的炭也所剩无几，城中富商派人去四地采购，却发现山中道路依旧被大雪封着，无法走通，可见这几日天气之寒。  
迹部一听也有些为难，立刻问道：“将军，本王能够做些什么？”  
“我已经派人通知各乡各村，让官府提高警惕，可能的话，将鳏寡孤独，家里食物或者炭不够多的，又或者是自愿的，都聚集起来，集中供暖。”  
“这样就可以了吗？”  
南次郎叹气：“暂时也只有这样。”

送走景先生，南次郎又叫来越前，和他说了可能会发生的雪灾，让他去通知军队做好准备，同时派出几支小队，前往周边城市，一来寻求帮助，二来尽可能的补充食物和炭。等到越前忙完回来的时候，天空已经飘起了雪花，风雪将至。南次郎命伦子和菜菜子盘点了将军府里的库存，情况却也不容乐观。他们一家关起门来，倒是能够安全度过，但是……  
“今晚就先把大家叫到一起，菜菜子和伦子你住，让龙马和我睡，彼此之间也有个照应。”

尽管做了心理准备，但是这一夜，雪伴随着狂风，下得所有人都心惊肉跳。半夜的时候，南次郎爬起来去敲了迹部的门，让他转移到自己的房间里。幸亏南次郎当机立断，等到迹部过来的时候，外面的雪已经没过人腰了。

屋里炭火烧得旺盛，越前也已经醒来，裹着被子，睁着惺忪的睡眼，抱着一杯姜茶慢慢喝着。见迹部进来，他往旁边让了一下，拍拍身边的位置，让迹部上来。迹部看了一眼南次郎，见后者并没有反对的意思，大概这也是特殊情况没有办法的事情，便也不纠结，脱了鞋子爬上去。上去了才发现，这里的床和他那里不一样，十分暖和，但也不太像是烧着炭，因为温度适宜而均匀。

“你再睡一会儿。”南次郎摸摸越前的脑袋：“明天有得好忙了。”  
“姐姐她们那儿没问题吗？”  
“她们那儿倒不用太担心。”  
“屋子会塌吗？”迹部突然问道。南次郎看了他一眼，无奈地道：“会。四天连年大雪，早年贫寒，百姓虽然担心，也没有办法，这两年凿了山石，又砍了树加固房屋，但也只是部分，更多的房子，是受不住这种程度的暴雪的。”  
南次郎又安慰他：“现在干着急也没有用，这种天气，出去乱走的危险会更大，先休息吧。”

好不容易和越前同床共枕，迹部却生不出旖旎的心思，只是屏气凝神，倾听窗外的声音，盼望外面的风雪能小一点，再小一点。可是没有，这一整夜，风雪没有停止过。越前窝在南次郎的臂弯里，已经睡着了，迹部却一直睁着眼睛。  
“睡不着吗？”南次郎低声道。  
“都说朱门酒肉臭路有冻死骨，本王之前一直不信，就算是有天灾，本王也觉得，那是上天给官员们的历练，从来不知道，一场雪，就可能要了成千上万人的性命。”  
南次郎沉默许久，最后只说了一句：“睡吧，小王爷。”

第二日一早，越前一家便早早起来，匆匆用过早餐，便分开行动起来。迹部本想跟着越前去军队，南次郎叫住了他，说是要去找郡守商议救灾之事，迹部看他眼神便知道这郡守怕是有什么问题，需要借助他的身份。  
郡守名为高尾，迹部在脑子里走了一圈，想不起这人是谁，做过什么。说白了，也只是个郡守而已。雪已经埋到了大腿的位置，每走一步脚都会深深陷入进去，只走了几米，迹部就觉得气喘不匀了。南次郎见状，无奈地道：“你应该也是练过武的，怎么用轻功，知道吗？”  
迹部：“……”

即使是轻功，在这种环境下也很难用，雪地深浅不一，他掌握不好力度，一路跌跌撞撞的，好不容易走到郡府，已经是十分狼狈了。这样的雪天，郡府也是大门紧闭，连个看门的都没有。南次郎敲开大门，门房一见南次郎，便叫苦不迭：“将军，您这年才过完就来要了三次粮了，我们家老爷也是要吃饭的，您行行好行不？”  
“外面雪下成这样，身为郡守，却要整日窝在家里，成何体统。”  
“这不有将军您嘛，谁人不知道，四天这地儿是将军您说了算，您爱民如子，有您在，还要我们老爷做什么。”门房阴阳怪气的。  
迹部看了他一眼，冷冷道：“你是什么东西，敢这么和将军说话。”  
门房皱起眉：“这位公子怎么说话呢，打狗还要看主人呢，我虽然只是一介门房，但也是郡守大人的门房。”  
“知道自己是条狗，就该把招子放亮点，当心咬了不该咬的人。”  
“这位公子——”门房话音未落，就被迹部一脚踹飞，扑在雪地上。  
“即使是一只狗，叫得也太多声了点。”  
南次郎也露出诧异的表情，迹部率先一步走进府，还朝南次郎做了一个请的手势。南次郎犹豫了一下，道：“高尾这人，和你一个叔父是亲家。”  
迹部冷笑：“将军，他或许是本王哪个犄角旮旯的亲戚，但他首先是个郡守，如果他做不了郡守的工作，本王倒是愿意和叔父谈谈，免了他这份辛苦。”

好在，高尾家的看门狗不长眼，高尾本人却非常识相，一见迹部，就差跪下来，迹部也不废话，立刻命令他做好赈灾的一切准备。不得不说，他在家里缠着越前没皮没脸的，还敢跟自己耍无赖，但是当他板起脸，摆起王爷的架子的时候，还是很能唬住人的。  
搞定郡守后，南次郎提议先回驻军地看看，刚过去，就见越前正带着一群人急匆匆地跑出来。  
“发生什么事情了？”南次郎连忙拉住他。  
“刚才我们听说，有一队猎人，五个人，在大雪前进山里了，我们需要去找他们。还有寺庙里的那群和尚，也要接下来。”

“你在这待着，我去。”南次郎拦着越前。越前皱眉：“臭老头，这里没你坐镇不行的，不会有危险的，我的武功你还不相信-我吗？”  
“我和越前一起去吧。”迹部道：“本王武艺也不差，一起去有个照应。”  
“天黑之前，不管有没有找到人，都要回来。”南次郎最后道。

越前给迹部换上在雪地行走专用的鞋子，又给他灌好烈酒，一行人便冲进风雪里。风雪刮得人眼睛都要睁不开，想要上山，更是难上加难。迹部已经累得快要抬不起脚了，但是看到越前一点停下的意思都没有，小小的身体反倒冲在最前面，这让迹部心里面非常不舒服。虽然他是出去救人，可迹部总觉得，这样的人，应该是好好待在家里，被人保护着的，而不是在这种冰天雪地里，冒着生命危险上山救人。

好在，敢在这种天气上山的猎人手里也多是有两把刷子的，他们在各处留下了足够的痕迹，顺着痕迹，虽然花了点时间，但也算是顺利找到了他们。可惜的是，昨夜太过寒冷，找到他们的时候，有一位老人已经被冻死了。越前无奈，让剩下的人先用了点烈酒和食物，询问过他们的情况后，把还能够走动的人聚集起来，一起前往山上寺庙去接和尚们。

其中一位猎人凑到越前面前：“从这条路过去，十里路左右的地方，还有几户人家，要不要一并接过来？”  
“多少人？”  
“这个我也不是很清楚，三户人家，加起来十一口人。”  
“十里地。”越前面露犹豫之色：“这个时候过去，天也要黑了。”  
“发生什么事情了？”见越前停下脚步，迹部过来询问，一听情况，迹部便道：“我们分兵过去不就好了。”  
“不能分。”越前拒绝：“我们人原本就不多。熟悉山路的人就这么几个，再分的话，两边都会有危险的。况且今天的时间也不够，万一天黑之前赶不回去，大家都有危险。”越前咬咬牙：“按照原计划，我们先去寺庙里，明天再过来查看。”

越前的预估没有错，山上还有不少的香客，还有从其他郡县过来的，说服他们，安排所有人收拾妥当，天已经黑了。越前命人点着火把急行军，总算是连夜把一帮人全都带了回来，即使是这样，越前也免不了被抱怨。迹部听着很不舒服，越前倒是不在意，只说人没事就好了。让人去安排这些人的住所，越前又急忙招来城中老人，询问他们附近是否还有散落的人家，明天一并去找寻。

迹部这一天也是累极了，只是越前还在忙碌，他哪能休息，叫来军中主簿，问过粮食的事情，得知全城食物恐怕撑不过半月，他当即写下一封信，派出自己亲信，让其明日出发，务必将信件送至京城。

又是一夜暴雪。  
第二日一早，南次郎披雪而来，匆匆道，昨日城南数间房屋被雪压塌，七人活活冻死，数百人无家可归，牲畜全数死亡，更糟糕的是，一个粮仓被雪掩埋。迹部心急如焚，终于亮明身份，四处探访灾区，说服百姓搬离，又去游说城中富商捐钱献物，划出城中空宅，以供灾民使用。一天下来，他也是累得口干舌燥，整个人狼狈不堪，哪还有一点富家公子哥的潇洒。

越前和南次郎禀明了附近村庄有游散村民的事情，可是当日雪未停过，越前被南次郎禁足家中。越前到底是地坤，身体娇弱，一番奔波下来，居然有点发烧。  
迹部晚间来探望过他，见他双颊发红，嘴唇发干发白，也是心疼不已。可是这种情况下，他也只能安慰几句，不能守着。灾民人心惶惶，他今夜还需亲自看望一遍，以安抚人心。倒是越前拉住了他，往他手里塞了一个捂热的橘子，指指迹部嘴角，迹部这几日奔波，着急上火，嘴角居然烂了。  
得了个橘子，还是干瘪的，迹部美滋滋走了。

这夜迹部就没有再回家，安抚完受灾人群，雪又下大了，更有几个孩子紧紧抱住这个能让自己有安全感的大哥哥不放手，迹部索性便待了下来，陪着几个孩子过夜。这倒是让南次郎十分着急，迹部身份尊贵，万一出点什么事情，大家都是出不了兜着走的。于是又派亲兵把手，时刻不离地照顾。

第二日，伦子带着菜菜子过来送早餐，问过越前的情况，得知他已经退烧，只是身体还有些虚弱，迹部放心不少，又和南次郎提起去把那些独门独户的居民接回城中的事情。这一次南次郎说什么也不答应了。  
这些居民，死便死了，但迹部若是出了什么事情，怕是要这个城为他陪葬。这是南次郎未说出的话，迹部却很明白，只觉得无比无奈。

好在越前不久之后也过来了，说是要带人去把粮仓挖出来。这事儿没什么危险，南次郎答应了，顺便让迹部也跟着过去。  
粮仓是被周边的房子被雪压塌后，滚下的石头砸塌，又被雪掩埋的，清理起来十分麻烦。百姓们都来帮忙，但是挖了一早上，也没有清理出来，中途挖出被雪掩埋的屋子，有人痛哭出声。这些人，在这场雪灾中，彻底失去了家。  
中午南次郎过来看他们两个人，给他们送来了羊肉汤，命令他们吃下。迹部也没推辞，只是找了个地方，和越前一起避开众人。他现在已经学会了，如果不能同享，可以不炫耀。  
他们吃饭的时候，没有人停下，所有人都迫不及待地把粮仓挖出来。  
洁白无暇的雪地下，不知道掩埋了多少人的生活和希望。

“挖到粮仓了！”有人大喊，所有人都精神一震，迹部连忙赶了过去，只见雪底下挖出了一个枯黄的袋子角，一看就是粮仓堆积常用的袋子。  
“快点儿挖。”越前也过来了，他蹲下来居然要亲自动手，迹部连忙拉住他：“你别碰，还病着，当心又给冻到了。”  
越前点点头，让出位置给别人。

这会儿大家都跟打了鸡血一般，挖得速度很快，只是一番辛苦，最后却只扯出了一只空袋子，当下就有人哭了出来。  
“米呢？米在哪里？”  
“发生什么了？”眼见人群骚动起来，越前连忙过来：“怎么回事？”  
“米不见了。”迹部眉头紧皱。越前蹲下来查看，只见那米袋完好无损，里面却已经空空如也。越前心里立刻就有了不好的感觉。

“天色已晚，大家不要继续挖了。今天就先到此为止。”  
“少将军——”  
“先回去吧。”越前劝说道：“孩子们还在等着你们呢。”  
等到人群渐渐走尽，迹部才低声道：“你在想的，和我想的是一样的吗？”  
越前表情严峻，狠狠对士兵道：“给我挖！”

士兵一共清理出十三个麻袋，十三个袋子，只有三个是装着粮食的，但也已经发黑发霉，根本没有办法食用，剩余的袋子里全装着沙石，或是烂稻草。  
迹部一脚狠狠踹在那堆烂稻草上。

迹部斩杀郡守的事情震惊朝野，与此同时，迹部的护卫赶到京城，报告四天雪灾缺粮急需朝廷救援一事。榊着中书省拟旨调粮，又命刑部尚书随行前往调查四天郡守案。手冢请缨前往，主持赈灾一事。

临行前，手冢又出自己的钱买来两车粮食，迹部府上也送来一车的棉衣，手冢谢过，一并送往四天郡。这一路日夜兼程的赶路，甚至半夜就露宿荒野，只花了不到五天的时间，竟然硬生生地赶到了四天郡。然而进山的道路被封着，大批的粮草没有办法运进去，手冢心急如焚，甚至亲自拿了铁铲帮忙铲雪。

“今夜是进不去了。”尚书大人对手冢道，他也着急，晚一天灾情就严重一分，况且里面还有个金贵的主儿。  
手冢头也不抬，只是把铁铲狠狠插进雪地里面，尚书大人见劝不动手冢，摇着头回到马车上休息。

手冢和士兵一起用了餐，略作休息，又开始铲雪。这时候天色已晚，他们点起火把，火光照在两边带雪的山岩上，鬼魅一般，远处隐约传来狼嚎的声音，让人心里面发慌。  
“手冢大人，要不您先休息吧。”有士兵劝他。手冢不是习惯劳作的人，尽管有手套保护，但是他的手已经裂开流出血来了，这些大家都看在眼里。  
手冢摇头：“先把这一段清理出来，不然明天冰上，更难清理。”正说话，另一头突然传来隐约的说话声音：“通了通了。从这个地方炸。”

手冢一愣，连忙道：“所有人都退开！”他自己也赶紧往后退去，刚退出一小段距离，就听到“砰”的一声，雪堆被炸开，手冢躲避不及，被炸了一脸的水。他用袖子擦掉水，抬头，却见一个人从炸开的雪堆中钻了出来，他瞬间心跳都漏了一拍。

越前也是愣了一下，突然飞快地跑起来，狂奔到他面前，手冢只来得张开双臂接住他，冲撞过来的巨大的力道让手冢连连后退了几步，一屁股坐在了雪地上。他也顾不得站起来，只是紧紧抱住越前。

“怎么会是你。”越前的声音带着哭腔，手冢心疼不已，顾不得所有人都看着，低头亲了一下越前的额头，道歉道：“对不起，我来晚了，让你受苦了。”  
“手破了。“越前委屈地把手举起来给手冢看，他的手都是水泡，还长了冻疮，手冢心疼不已，连忙把越前的手握在手心里，吹了两下：“呼呼就不疼了。”  
“嗯。”越前把脑袋抵在他胸口蹭了蹭。手冢半抱着他爬起来，见众人都盯着他们看，便狠狠瞪了一眼，厉声道：“还不快把道路清理出来。”  
士兵们连忙去忙活，手冢却丢了铁铲，抱着越前进马车去了。

赈灾物资送到，迹部松了一口气，虽然当机立断处决了高尾，稳定住民心，但是粮食已经没有了，靠着他挨家挨户去求城中富商，总算又坚持了几日，但要是赈灾物资再不到，他也是“巧妇难为无米之炊”，更重要的是少药材，天气寒冷，老人小孩都不经冻，不少人受了风寒，急需药物控制。  
他觉得自己从没有这么稀罕见到手冢过，他忍不住上去重重拍了一下手冢的背。  
“这次多谢你了。”  
“你不需要和我客气。”见迹部虽然憔悴，但是整个人完好无损，手冢也稍微放心了一点：“高尾的事情，是怎么回事？”  
“稍后再跟你细说，先把东西发出去。”迹部笑了一下：“放心，不会连累越前一家的。”

赈灾之事略过不提，越前这几日也是累极了，那晚在手冢怀里睡着，被手冢抱下马车送回越前府后，便整整睡了一天一夜。越前在黑甜乡里快活，浑然不知道手冢正被自家父母三堂会审。  
手冢端端正正地坐在椅子上，有些不安，恍惚回到了幼时学堂上背不出书，被爷爷打手掌心。  
“手冢国光，客气的话我也不多说了，你想娶龙马，是吗？”南次郎开门见山，却来着不善。  
手冢下意识握紧拳头，才发现自己自己手心里全是汗。他深吸了一口气，才慢慢道：“是的，伯父，伯母，我恳求两位，将龙马嫁给我，我手冢国光必定敬他，爱他，此生绝不辜负。”

“不急。”南次郎站起身：“龙马的情况你也知道，现在想得再好，到时候流言蜚语，你还能这么坚定吗？”  
“能。”手冢回答得异常干脆：“我爱他这个人，自然不会搭理别人说什么。如果龙马不习惯，过几年我也可以申请外调。”手冢顿了顿：“毕竟他在京城也不是那么方便。”  
南次郎眯起眼：“你这话是什么意思？”  
“南次郎。”见丈夫表情严肃，伦子连忙喊了他一声，她对手冢的印象非常好，一表人才，温文尔雅，放哪家都是招人喜欢的女婿，她不希望南次郎把他吓到了。  
南次郎却没理会伦子的提醒，反而对她道：“伦子你先出去，叫龙马起床，再这么睡下去也不是回事。我和手冢有话要说。”  
“但是——”  
“放心吧，我有分寸。”南次郎推着伦子出去，把门关上，才转身对手冢道：“你刚才那句话，是什么意思。”

“伯父，当年侵犯龙马的人，是他吧。”手冢手指了指天。  
南次郎有些诧异：“你是怎么知道的？”  
“龙马尝尝和我说，伯父对他百般宠爱，受了这种委屈，伯父却没有查明，只有两种可能，凶手已经死了，或者，这个公道伯父无法为龙马讨回。”手冢顿了顿：“这次龙马犯事，陛下处处维护。”  
“他处处维护龙马？”  
“……是。”  
南次郎长叹了一口气：“你是个聪明的孩子，那我也无需多说什么了，和龙马在一起，甚至会影响到你的仕途，你年轻有为，没必要为了龙马而冒这种险。”  
“伯父，对小侄来说，能娶妻如此，已经夫复何求了。”手冢又道：“况且龙马也十分喜爱我。”

南次郎笑了一下。

手冢脸微微红，却还是镇定地说了下去：“伯父，您真觉得，龙马嫁给一个他不认识的人，会比嫁给我更加幸福吗？我知道您在担忧什么，我爱龙马的容颜，可我也爱他的活泼可爱。我和龙马一见如故，再见面，他却每次都能给我带来不一样的感觉。别人，能发现龙马有多可爱，有多值得人爱吗？”  
南次郎没有回答，他强忍住去抓胳膊的冲动，这家伙还真的是肉麻啊，难怪那傻小子会被拿下，这些肉麻玩意儿小两口关起门来说不行吗？  
“我比龙马还年长几岁，没有他倾国倾城的相貌，也没有他有趣的性格，我也十分担心，几年过后，他会觉得我不过是单板无趣的糟老头子。”  
南次郎被逗乐了，他挥挥手：“罢了罢了，龙马喜欢你，我不拦你们，希望你以后不要后悔就是。”南次郎走了两步，又道：“但有件事情，我要和你说明，是我当初没有考虑仔细埋下的祸根。”  
“伯父，您请讲。”  
“龙马出事后，他跟我说了那人的长相，我便猜出了是谁，第二日，他身边的总管和迹部府上的人前来退亲，我气不过，当即便答应退亲，没有让他们拿出退亲文书。”  
手冢愣了一下：“就算没有退亲文书，龙马和迹部家……”手冢停了下来，他听明白了：“迹部反悔了是吗？”  
“那混账小子。”  
手冢皱起眉，这事情实在难办，迹部的性格他也知道，他看上的人，绝对不会轻易松手。  
“你先去休息吧。”南次郎道：“这事也不用太愁，大不了我舍下这张老脸，进宫问问他舅舅，当年的退婚还算不算数。”

赈灾物资已经发放下去，将军府上下都轻松了不少。越前和迹部口角几句，居然还打起雪仗来。越前身形灵动，在雪地躲闪着雪球，像是一只小白狐。见到手冢过来，他又停住了，眼睛汪汪地看着手冢，颇为不好意思的样子。手冢知道他大概是想扑到自己怀里，但是这么多人看着又害羞。手冢也很想抱他亲他，还是快点和他成亲吧，回京城，就让父亲下聘。

“手冢。”迹部也走了过来，手里还拿着一个雪球：“来玩玩？”  
“不了，我待会儿想去看看布粥的情况，你们呢？”  
“听说附近山中还住着几户人家，我们之前就打算把他们接下来，只是遇到了些意外，现在雪停了，这边也有人看着，我和龙马就打算进山找找。”  
手冢点头：“我也和你们一起去。”  
迹部意味深长地看了他一眼：“你不是要去布粥吗？”

三人都要去山上，南次郎一看也知道是年轻人好玩，索性就放了他们去玩。越前拉着手冢进自己的屋，翻出自己的围巾帽子给他。手冢没有戴，反而拉住越前的手。  
“你干什么啊。”越前有些不自在，实在是他的手太难看了，上面满是冻疮，手指冻得跟红萝卜似的。  
“疼不疼？”  
“还好。”越前低着头，想把手缩回来，手冢却握紧了，又从兜里摸出一个小盒子。  
“我问乾要了点药，涂两次就会好。”他说着，挖出一点透明的膏体，涂在越前的手上，再仔细地推开。  
“乾，就是你那个庸医朋友吗？”  
“他可不是庸医。他是天机阁唯一传人，医毒双绝。”手冢一边说着，一边耐心地把药涂抹均匀，指间夹缝里都涂抹上。  
“你洗标记的事情，到时候还要拜托他。”  
“谁要洗了。”越前不自在地道。  
“你嫁给我，还不洗吗。”  
“谁要嫁给你啦。”越前好笑地道。手冢抬起头，在他脸颊上轻轻啄了一下：“伯父可把你许配给我了，父母之命媒妁之言，你已经是我夫人，快点叫相公。”  
“才不要！”越前脸一红，就要走，手冢一把搂住他的腰，把他拉到怀里，低声道：“快叫一声相公。”

“不要不要，才不要。”越前甩着脑袋，白皙的耳垂已经红得跟滴血一般。手冢抱起他，把他放到床上去。越前有些紧张地拉住手冢的手，眼睛瞪得大大的。手冢忍俊不禁，刮刮他的鼻子：“你的小脑袋里在想什么坏东西？想和我白日宣淫吗？”  
“你不要再捉弄我了。”越前委屈不已，嘟着嘴可怜兮兮地看着手冢。手冢只觉得心脏猛地收缩了一下。他连忙低下头，伸手想把越前的鞋子脱下来。越前一惊：“喂！”  
“脚上也要涂。”  
“现在吗？我都没洗脚，我晚上自己涂。”  
“现在涂，你等下不是还要上山吗，涂上这个，也防止你的伤口再冻伤。”手冢脱下越前的鞋子，脱下袜子。越前脚上的冻疮倒是不严重，只是在脚背上有几个红色的点。手冢把越前的脚握在手心里，越前的脚很小，恰好是他一只手可以握住的程度，白嫩可爱，脚指头一根根细细乖乖的。手冢手指抚摸着，越前有些不自在，低声道：“你涂好了没有。”  
“马上就好。”手冢说着却没有松开，反而低下头，嘴唇在越前的脚趾上轻轻碰了一下。  
“手冢！”越前一惊，他想要缩回去，可是手冢的舌头在他的脚趾上游走，热热麻麻的，让他心底里升起一股奇怪的感觉。  
“别，手冢，脏。”越前咬着嘴唇，他的手放在手冢的头发上，不知道是想要推开他，还是抓牢他。

“不脏。”手冢将大脚趾含进嘴里，越前的身体非常干净，就连指甲都修剪得圆润可爱，皮肤更是光滑细腻。手冢一根根舔过去，越前面色潮红，呼吸急促，只觉得腿间湿漉漉的，奇怪的感觉让他的脚指头全都蜷缩起来。  
手冢却突然停了下来，越前眼睛里满是水雾，茫然地看着他。手冢也忍得难受，只有低声哄道：“等我们成亲的时候再弄。”  
手冢原本就喜欢爬山，可惜平时机会不太多。听越前说过爬雪山的情形，便一直希望能够来走一走。雪地的路不好走，手冢的身体又是三人里面最弱的一个，才到山脚，手冢就有些累了。迹部注意到了他的尴尬，能嘲笑情敌的时机，迹部绝对不会放过。手冢也有点尴尬，天乾的身体条件比地坤优越几倍，他是个书生，比不上迹部也就算了，但也不该被越前拉开的这么远。  
越前看到手冢的窘境，觉得有些好玩，可是他也不想看手冢被迹部嘲笑，于是走过去，牵住手冢的手。  
“这里的路不好走，我带您走。”越前说着，又把袖子撸下来一点，外面的温度太低，皮肤暴露在外面很容易被冻伤，好在越前的袖子很大，可以把两个人的手都藏住。越前的手虽然丑了点，但那是冻的，本身却是小小软软的，十分舒服。手冢因祸得福，大享艳福，迹部简直要一口血喷出来，于是也凑到越前身边，道：“本王也走不动了。”  
越前看了他一眼：“那小王爷可以先回府休息着。”  
迹部：“……”  
大雪还没有化的迹象，被冻得半冰的状态，踩上去非常滑，手冢被越前牵着手，反而难以掌握平衡，一步三滑，老是被迹部笑话，手冢被笑多了，也不羞了，压到越前的时候，就趁机搂搂他的腰，摸摸他的背什么的，吃够了豆腐。迹部直翻白眼，大喊这看着正直的人实际是蔫坏蔫坏的。迹部放弃了使坏，手冢却乐此不彼，就算走得稳稳的，也会突然往前滑一下，把越前抱个正着，嘴唇还会不小心碰一下他的耳朵。

再一次被手冢抱住，越前忍不住道：“你够了，丢不丢脸啊，大家都在笑话你。”  
手冢义正言辞地道：“我走不稳。”越前掐掐他的手指，低声道：“你要是好好地走到下一个休息点，我就亲你一下。”  
“当真？”  
“当然。”  
手冢站直了身体，走得稳稳当当。迹部原本嫌手冢没皮没脸辣眼睛，自动滚到一边去了，这会儿终于见到手冢正常了，又凑回来，胳膊肘推推他：“你怎么要脸了？”  
“我一直很要脸。”手冢冷冷的：“你那圣旨，到底是怎么回事？”  
迹部：“……”  
“迹部，不管有没有圣旨，回去后我家里就会向越前提亲。”  
“你父母还不知道他不能生育的事情吧。”  
“是不知道，我不说，不会有人知道。”手冢看了一眼迹部：“你不是会说出去的人。”

迹部嘴角抽了一下：“你还真看得起本大爷。放心，他不会生育的事情，我不会说出去，但是你和他也成不了亲，他目前还是本王的未婚妻。”  
手冢叹了一口气：“迹部，你这又是何必呢。你当初已经退婚，越前现在还能以平常心对你，我都敬佩他的胸襟。可你觉得他真的如他表面上那么无所谓吗？”  
迹部沉默不语。  
手冢接着道：“龙马和我说过，他想要一生一世一双人，所以我允诺他，这一辈子都不纳妾，迹部你做得到吗？”手冢不等迹部说话，又接着道：“当初订亲的时候，说的是娶龙马为正妻，是吗？如果龙马可以生育，我相信你可以做到，但现在他不能生育，你也不能没有子嗣，所以你做不到。”  
“一生一世一双人，说起来是很好听，但多少也有点天真。”手冢没有反驳他，反而指出迹部的另一个想法：“龙马失了贞，无论如何，也配不上你的王妃之位，而你也心知肚明他不能生育的事实，所以，你现在追求他，根本不是想要娶他，只是想纳他为妾，当作游戏人间的迹部小王爷又一颗收藏。”  
“手冢你放肆！”迹部一脸怒火，不知道是不是被戳中了心事。手冢的语气却有些悲伤：“迹部，你真的忍心吗？”  
……………………………………………………  
“手冢，迹部！”越前在远处喊他们，见两人都没反应，便自己跑了过来，他神色凝重，带着一丝不耐烦：“叫你们，怎么不过来。”  
“发生什么事了吗？”  
“发现沅族活动痕迹。”沅族是四天附近的异族，潜居雪山背面，骁勇善战，但是不事生产，以掳掠为乐，受雪山之苦，与四天也还算是安稳。不过连日大雪，恐怕他们也坐不住了，不敢攻进四天，便在周围抢劫。  
手冢和迹部互相看了一眼，默契地停下争吵，一齐跟在越前身后走到发现沅族痕迹的地方。雪地上落着两支削的笔直的木棍。越前拿起一支，看了看箭头，面色凝重。  
“有血迹，不知道是人的还是动物的。”  
“少将军！”前方有人在喊：“这边有几户人家，好像出事了。”

越前拔腿就跑，手冢和迹部连忙跟上。只见林中三间小屋，户门大开，越前站住，一把把手冢扯到身后，又侧身护住迹部，给士兵使了个眼色。  
“越前。”迹部走到他身边：“本王武功比一般士兵好多了。”  
越前看了他一眼，没有说话，取下腰间佩剑递给他，又拿出一把匕首，反手递给手冢。  
“少将军，一共找到七人，都身中数刀，已经全部都咽气了。”  
迹部倒吸了一口气，连忙问道：“凶手呢？”  
“回小王爷的话，这里没有活人了。”

越前简单查看过情况，发现尸体尚有温度，判断行凶者尚未走远，当机立断便循着未消失的踪迹追去。  
“龙马,”手冢追上越前，低声道：“我们现在追过去会不会有危险？”  
“会。”越前回答得很干脆：“但是必须去，不然不知道还会有多少人受害。”  
“不过他们人也不会很多。”迹部道：“我刚才看过伤口和翻动的痕迹，加上足印，大概在十五人左右。”  
越前微微皱眉，他这次出来带了不过十人，除去这十人，迹部和他都算能打的，手冢不行，但他勉强有自保的能力。这样的实力对比，或许可以拼一拼。  
“不要正面冲突，这仗可以打。”越前下了指示。

探子回报，前方山村发现沅族痕迹，越前和迹部对过眼神，让人再探，意外地发现村庄里就三名沅族，正在欺辱民妇。  
“杀进去！”迹部在越前面前下了命令。越前命两人去查看四周情形，手一挥，剩下的人齐齐杀入。三名沅族正在玩弄两个村妇，门被踹开，刚抬起头就被越前一剑砍死，迹部也丝毫不逊色，他一脚踹翻其中一人，踩断他的肋骨，背转一把揪住剩下最后一人的头发，手冢的匕首白刀子进红刀子出，干脆利落地了解了他的性命。

越前有些惊惧地看着手冢面无表情的脸，迹部也就罢了，手冢这一介书生，居然也有这样的杀伐之心。  
“事出紧急，况且和豺狼无道义可讲。”手冢淡淡解释。越前点头，没有再说什么。两名村妇死里逃生，当即便要自尽，被手冢劝下。南次郎常说文人的嘴，可抵千军万马，见手冢三言两语把两人劝住，还浑身血液沸腾，拿起长剑狠砍尸体。越前没看多久，就和迹部去提审还活着的那个人，想要问出沅族此次行动的人数和计划。

不出所料，沅族也受此次雪灾之苦，不顾南次郎之威，摸进四天境内烧杀抢掠，不过他始终不肯说出这次来的一共有多少人。  
“再过去，地形我也不熟悉,我们先回去，告知父亲，让他增派援军。”越前打了退堂鼓，迹部和手冢都有些意外。  
“从刚才的人数看，至少有十五人，现在只抓到三人，不知道有多少百姓会遭殃，你要就这么走吗？”迹部有些恼火。越前冷静地回答道：“是。小王爷，我们不熟悉地势，也摸不清对方到底有多少人，这仗没办法打。”  
“你们就是这么打仗的？没把握就不敢打？”  
“是。”  
迹部眯起眼：“你是顾虑本王吧。”  
越前不答，手冢也明白了，正要劝说几句，迹部怒道：“你不需要顾虑本王，本王命令你们即刻出击，必将他们一举擒获。”

越前一行人追到一小村庄，再次发现了沅族活动痕迹。迹部就要冲上去，越前连忙拦住他。  
“这里背靠山坡，容易被埋伏。先派人侦查。”越前话音未落，却见四周雪地突然塌陷，越前身边的士兵纷纷踩空，摔倒在地。手冢率先注意到了地面变化，大喊小心，可惜他的反应跟不上变化，被雪地里突然升起的绳网网了个正着。  
“手冢！”迹部惊呼。越前抓住他的肩膀，两人向后跳开，堪堪避过。  
“少将军，好久不见啊。”山坡上，缓缓走出一匹马，居高临下地看着越前。那人看着三十左右，一把络腮胡，左脸上一道巨大的刀疤。  
“平等院凤凰，是你。”  
“是我。”男人冷笑：“几月不见，少将军又美了几分，我想你可想得疼。”  
“我也想你想得很。”越前一边说着，一边不动声色地调整位置，将迹部牢牢地护在身后。  
“想你当初被爹爹打成一条狗似的汪汪叫，比你现在可爱多了。”  
“你身后那位，是传说中的小王爷吧。”凤凰引弓，瞄准了越前，越前心里一紧，不知道这个消息是怎么传出去的。  
“少将军，你说本王能不能一箭射中这位王爷呢？”  
越前一手强按住迹部，一手将长剑掷在地上。

越前手下士兵尽数被杀，越前三人被绑在一间仓库里，沅族一行人不知去向。仓库天寒地冻，越前让三人靠在一起互相依偎取暖。  
“凤凰虽然暴虐成性，但是是个有脑子的，一个王爷，一个状元，放心，他不会杀你们的。”越前安慰两人。  
“那么你呢？”手冢问道：“越前，你安全吗？”  
越前不回答。  
迹部恨不得狠狠抽自己一巴掌：“都是我的错，是我逼着你追的。”  
“我是主帅，下决定的是我，和你有什么关系，别给自己加戏。”越前没好气地道：“你冷不冷？先不要想太多，天色已暗，我们没回家，爹爹会派人来找的，我们一路留下了记号。”“我只道天下太平，边疆偶不太平，却不知道真有百姓过着这样朝不保夕的生活。死去的兄弟……”手冢长叹了一口气。  
越前有些无奈：“都这种时候了，你还想着别人，真是个书生。”

“有人来了。”迹部提醒道。三人连忙坐定。门被推开，灌进来一阵冷风，越前下意识眯起眼。  
“少将军，饿了没。”凤凰走了进来。  
越前哼了一声：“不饿。”  
“是吗？”凤凰一脚踹在越前的肩膀上，越前被踢飞出去，脑袋磕在墙上，发出砰的一声重响。

“龙马！”手冢和迹部同时大叫，眼看凤凰要朝他们下手，越前连忙喝道：“你要是对他们两个动手，当心爹爹将你们灭族。”  
“灭族？”凤凰果然不再理会那两人，一只手掐住越前的脖子，逼近他：“你说，你想灭我的族？”  
越前咬住嘴唇，避免再激怒凤凰。凤凰毫不客气地拉开他的衣衫：“我也很担心被灭族，所以我想了个办法，你给我生个儿子，你觉得这主意怎么样？”  
“你不要胡来！”  
“我胡来？”凤凰拉住越前的手，按在自己胯间：“你觉得我是在胡来吗？”

“你放开他！”迹部急得大叫：“放了他，要什么本王都可以给你们。”  
“小王爷财大气粗，可我今天只想着传宗接代。”  
“混蛋，本王现在就杀了你。”  
“闭嘴。”越前皱眉，对凤凰道：“你要搞我没问题，但先堵住这两人的嘴，听他们这么乱叫，你还有兴趣吗？”  
“难得听你说句人话。”见越前乖顺，凤凰心情大好，起身将手冢和迹部的嘴都堵上。迹部瞪大了眼睛，手冢面露悲戚之色，越前全当看不见，又道：“这里太冷了，我不想在这里做。”  
“你还挺挑剔，可惜，外面堆着死人，老子也没什么兴趣，就在这里。”说着凤凰又去扯越前衣服。越前连忙用脑袋顶开他的手：“等一下，你在这里把我脱光了，我会冻死的，我给你口。”  
“什么？”凤凰没有反应过来。越前却已经抬起头，一口含住凤凰胯间。凤凰倒吸了一口气，越前隔着粗糙的布料，对他又吸又舔。凤凰连忙脱了裤子，早已经肿硬的东西就跳到了越前的脸上。越前微微皱眉：“我被人标记过，现在吃你的，可能会吐。”  
“我不射在你嘴里就是，快点。”凤凰抓住越前的头发，把他的头向后扯，逼他张嘴，飞快地整根插入。

越前的标记还是起了作用，喉道痉挛，想要呕吐，滑动的肌肉却弄得凤凰更爽，很快便在他的脸上射了出来。越前趴在地上，剧烈地呕吐起来。凤凰被他弄得没了兴趣，提起裤子，拖着他扔到一堆草垛里，免得他冻死便离开了。  
等凤凰走后，越前挪动着到迹部身后，迹部早已经双眼血红，嘴唇被他硬生生咬出血来。越前趴在他身后，低声道：“我刚刚偷拿了他的一把匕首，我先把你的绳子割开。”迹部大惊，就连手冢也睁开眼看着越前。

越前嘴叼着匕首，飞快割开了迹部的绳子。迹部没有说话，一挣脱，就帮越前和手冢也解开。  
“你没受伤吧。”迹部抱着越前问，越前反而一拉他的手：“不要废话，我们走。”

 

 

 

三人夺命飞奔，一口气奔出几里地，越前一脚踩空，从山坡翻滚下去，手冢和迹部连忙追上去，却见越前趴在地上不住地呕吐。  
“龙马，还能再撑一会儿吗？”手冢半搂住他，轻轻拍打他的背，见他终于止住了呕吐，便用袖子擦掉他的口水。见越前脸色惨白，手冢也是心疼不已，可还是硬下心道：“这里还不安全，我背你好不好？”  
“会来不及。”越前脑子还是很清楚：“他们带了猎犬，还有马匹，这样逃，我们逃不掉的。”  
越前抬起头，看向手冢：“你带小王爷走，我来拦他们。”

“不可能！”迹部一把扯过越前的手：“要走一起走，本王不可能丢下你。”  
“你是君，我是臣，保护你是我的责任。”越前认真地道：“我留下来，凤凰不会真的杀我。”  
“你算什么臣，乳臭未干的臭小子。我是王，你是民，保护你是本王的责任。”迹部拉着越前就走：“手冢，你要是敢劝，你就自己走。”  
“我没有打算劝。”手冢有些无奈：“但龙马是对的，光这么逃，我们恐怕逃不掉。”  
“我在书中读到过，这样的雪山很容易引发雪崩。”手冢看着四周：“这里是个凹地，两边的山坡足够高，如果我们有办法引发雪崩，或许还能争取点时间。”手冢抱着越前起来，招呼迹部，两人一左一右拉着越前快速转移到高处。

他们所处的位置是一个山头，不高，但是很陡峭，底下的通道其实是两座山坡之间的缝隙，一人通过也十分困难，山头堆积的雪足够多，如果真的能够引发雪崩，或许可以堵住山路，争取一点时间。

 

但是要怎么引发雪崩？

迹部踢了一脚雪地，雪花四溅，但是对于这厚厚的雪地却没有丝毫影响。

“怎么做？”迹部捏起一个雪球往山坡下砸去：“我们用雪球砸死敌人？”

手冢皱眉，伸手扯住身边松树树干，用力摇晃，树上雪花纷纷洒洒落下，砸了手冢一脸。

 

“从这里，可以把树撞到对面的山坡上。”越前道。手冢和迹部对视一眼，迹部果断拿出剑砍，这棵小松树男子手腕粗细，迹部一剑砍上去，堪堪砍破一点树皮。

“让开。”越前道。

他后退两步，一脚踹在松树树干上，紧接着几掌连续拍出，松树摇摇晃晃，越前再次后退，重复几次，就听到“咔擦”一声，那棵松树拦腰折断。

迹部：“……”

手冢：“……”

 

迹部忍不住摸了摸自己的脖子，手冢走上前，拉住越前的手掌，只见上面鲜血淋漓。越前把手往身后一藏，立刻蹲下身，想要抱起那棵松树。手冢连忙帮忙，一前一后，将小松树抬了起来。迹部自觉站到最后面，三人一齐用力，将小松树一齐投到对面山头。

 

松树一头栽进雪地里，却纹丝不动。三人面面相觑。

“这个主意好像不行。”

“有人来了。”越前拉住迹部往身后扯，远远的可以听到杂乱的马蹄声和喊杀声。

 

“快走！”计划失败，迹部当机立断就要把两人拉走，越前反而站住。

“手冢，你和小王爷一起走。”话音未落，越前一个小跳，跳到对面山头，手冢来不及反应，就听到远方在喊：“他在那里！”

 

手冢连忙拉住迹部，两人往下躲了躲。就见越前站在山头，他脸色惨白，手上还在滴血，脸上神情却冷静而肃杀。手冢心中涌起不安的情绪，刚想起身，就见越前全身扑在那棵松树上，他自身的重量带动松树滑出又再次撞向地面，这一串的动静终于引得雪山震动，远处响起闷雷一般的响声，大地摇晃，仿佛要天塌地陷一般。

“越前！”

手冢不顾危险，冲到山头，只见到越前被雪山吞没……

 

“越前，越前！”手冢的声音几近哭腔，他的手在雪堆里扒找，手早已经被冻得红肿，可他早已经没了感觉。迹部闷着头，双目血红，和手冢一般翻找。  
“不许你死，本王不许你死。”迹部恶狠狠的，把手插进雪地里。  
“迹部，在这里！”手冢突然大叫：“快来帮我。”  
迹部一路跌跌撞撞地跑过来，只见雪堆里面，露出越前一张惨白的脸，他的眼睛紧紧闭着，嘴唇没有一丝血色，刘海上睫毛上结着厚厚的冰晶。迹部只觉得心脏猛地停了一下，他愣愣地问道：“他还活着吗？”  
“还活着，一定还活着，快点！”手冢近乎咆哮，迹部终于回过神来，两人合力终于将越前从雪地里抱出，可他全身僵硬，完全看不出还活着的气息。  
手冢突然脱自己的衣服，迹部被他的举动吓了一跳，猛地拉住他吼道：“你疯了吗！”  
“要让他暖起来，暖起来。”手冢慌慌张张推开迹部，扯开自己的衣服，把越前的脸贴在自己的胸口，不住地搓他的背。见状，迹部连忙蹲下来，开始搓越前的手，往他手指上呵气。可是没有用，越前闭着眼一动不动，手冢又去脱越前的衣服，迹部连忙拉住他：“不能在这里，我们找个房子。”

幸好迹部找到了一间猎人废弃的小屋，和手冢把越前抬进去，手冢抱着越前，把自己的衣服都脱了，披在他身上，再赤身抱着他，让他贴着自己温热的身体。迹部找到一些干柴火，点着了，终于让这个房间有了一点温度。他连忙把自己的手烤暖，又去帮着手冢摩擦越前的脸、手、背部。  
手冢死死抱着越前，不住地亲吻他的脸颊，迹部已经不敢看他的神色，这几近癫狂的神情，让他感觉到害怕。

终于，越前喉咙间发出轻微的呜咽声，对于两人不啻于仙乐。  
“龙马？”手冢惊喜地看着他，只见越前的眼睑缓缓剪开，无神地看了手冢一眼，又闭了回去。  
“龙马！不要睡，宝宝听话，不要睡。”手冢着急地想要把越前的眼睛再拉开，迹部按住他的肩膀：“没事，他的呼吸平稳下来了，他只是太累了。”话音未落，手冢发出野兽受伤后似的悲鸣声，他紧紧抱住越前，压抑的哭声传来，迹部只觉得眼眶一热，眼泪就这么不受控制地掉了下来。  
“手冢，你让我抱抱他。”迹部蹲在越前身后，伸手圈住越前的腰，想要把越前抱过来，手冢却抱得更紧，恨不得将越前嵌进骨肉里。  
迹部满眼都是泪水，已经看不清什么，他把脸贴在越前的背上，冰冷的皮肤下，能听到他心脏跳动的声音。

夜幕将至，越前又发起了高烧，小脸烧得通红，甚至开始说起胡话。迹部从外面取了些雪想给他降温，但是手冢害怕低温再次给越前造成伤害，便将自己的手冻到冰凉，再小心地贴着越前的额头。  
迹部看着他的动作，低头啃下几口雪，含化到温热，再慢慢渡到越前嘴里。终于亲到了自己朝思暮想的人，迹部却生不出一丝旖旎的心情，只想着让他多喝一点水，活下来……

这一夜，手冢和迹部都没有睡，彻夜守着越前，不断地给他擦身体，喂水，迹部甚至去外面找到了一个野生的果子，嚼碎了一点点喂进去。等到太阳再次升起的时候，两人都肉眼可见地长出了胡渣。  
“你先睡一会儿，迹部。”手冢想要劝他，迹部摇摇头：“他烧退了没？”  
“好一点了。”手冢用下巴蹭着越前的额头，两手紧紧圈着越前的腰。他的衣服敞开着，袒露着胸膛，越前就躺在他的胸口。  
“我去外面再找点柴，要烧完了。”  
“谢谢。”  
迹部摇摇手：“这种时候，说什么谢谢。”他走出躲避的小屋，昨晚还能找到一个野生的果子实在是运气好，这附近没有任何食物。迹部转了一圈，给手冢和越前找到更多的柴火，全部堆在屋子里，然后和手冢说了一声，打算去更远的地方寻找食物，走出没多远，迹部就听到狗叫的声音。他心里一紧，正要躲开，就看到了人群中的南次郎。

————

死里逃生，迹部生出一种再世为人的恍惚感。越前还病着，手冢寸步不离地守着，南次郎也劝不动，只好随他去了。  
“他怎么样？”迹部不知道从哪里找来个橘子，捏在手里也不吃。  
手冢头也没抬，只小心地探了一下越前的额头，然后把他的手握在手心里。  
“刚才醒过来一会儿，喂他吃了点东西。”  
“你也先去吃点，我来看着。”  
“不用，我刚才也跟着吃过。”  
“你再这么下去，越前没醒，你自己先病倒了。”  
手冢不再回答，又按着越前的手腕把脉。迹部长长叹了一口气，把橘子放在越前的枕头边，便走了出去。

南次郎正蹲在小院子里吞云吐雾，看到迹部，还打了一声招呼。迹部顺势走到他身边，学着他的样子蹲下来。  
“要来一口？”  
迹部摇手谢绝，问道：“将军，什么时候启程回京？”  
“再等几天吧，等龙马身体再好点。”南次郎长长吐了一个烟圈，淡淡道：“大夫说，他的五脏六腑都受到了损伤，落下病根不说，这辈子都不能再练武了。”  
迹部的手抖了一下，许久，才道：“手冢诗书世家，也不需要儿媳妇有多高的武艺。”  
南次郎诧异地看向迹部：“小王爷？”  
“手冢说，回去就办婚礼，到时候别忘了请本王一杯酒。”  
南次郎起身，朝迹部郑重一拱手：“多谢小王爷。”  
迹部笑了一下：“这话，你先别和手冢说，要本王在那砖头脸面前承认退出，还是有点难的。”  
“小王爷放心，这是自然。”

又过了几天，越前总算是恢复了些许，能够下床走动。冰雪消融，万物复苏，春天终于降临这片饱受灾难的土地。赈灾工作已经完结，钦差要启程回京，南次郎想让越前再修养几天，却也推脱不了，只好尽量把马车收拾的舒服点。手冢更是不顾众人议论，钻到马车里面亲自照顾。与京城的风向不同，这里的士兵是十分喜欢这位凡事冲在最前面的少将军的，完全不明白南次郎怎么会同意这么一个书生娶他们的少将军，明明小王爷位高权重，武功更高强，是更合适的人选。

行军途中，迹部听到士兵们的议论，不免有些嘚瑟，他心里面已经准备放弃，越前被埋之后，他也看清楚了，越前如果真的命丧雪山之中，他能活，手冢不能，于是不再争。他和手冢暗暗比了这么多年，各有胜负，没想到他会被认为是更适合手冢老婆的人，这让迹部有一种异样的快感。  
他拍马赶到马车窗口，撩起窗帘，手冢正在给越前讲故事解闷，可惜看来效果不太好，迹部一撩窗帘，越前便瞧了过来。  
“有什么事吗？”越前那渴望的小眼神看得迹部忍俊不禁，就连手冢都无奈了，他摸摸越前的脑袋：“我讲的就这么无聊？”  
“也不是无聊。”越前嘟起嘴：“可是我都听好多天了。”  
“要不要骑马？”迹部用马鞭轻轻敲打窗框：“外面不冷，都快要夏天了。”离开四天后，天气便转暖，按时间算，也快要是立夏时节了。  
越前立刻转身看手冢，手冢也受不了他那眼巴巴的样子，只好松口：“把围巾披上，不要让风吹了脸。”

士兵牵来越前常骑的马，越越拍拍骏马屁股，脚踩着马磴想要上马，却觉得脚一软，整个人又摔了下来。手冢还没反应过来，迹部已经跳下马抱住了越前。他一脸紧张，嘴上却嘲讽道：“少将军真是身娇体弱。”  
越前有些懵，他出生没多久就被南次郎抱到马背上玩，会走路就有自己的小马了，受重伤的时候也没有出现爬不上马背的情况。迹部没让他细想，拖着他就往自己的马上走，一边走还一边道：“你简直笨死了，本王带你。”  
“迹部，你等一下。”越前按住迹部的手：“我自己骑马。”  
“臭小子，爹爹带你。”南次郎也不知道是什么时候过来的，不等越前回答，就伸手揪着他的衣领把他拉上马。  
“老头，你干什么啊。”越前想要挣扎，南次郎却一挥马鞭，策马狂奔。  
“迹部。”手冢叫住迹部：“龙马的身体出了什么事情？”  
越前回到马车的时候，眼睛红红的，手冢和迹部面面相觑，迹部甚至推了一把手冢。手冢走到越前面前，刚想说话，越前便笑着道：“没事，只是没了内力而已，收拾你们这种花架子，还是没问题的。”  
“回京城后，我们找乾看看，或许还有办法。”  
“好。”越前乖巧地点点头，便爬上马车。迹部有些不忍心，上来道：“坐我这儿吧，新换的马鞍，可舒服了。”  
“不了，我有些累。”越前的脸已经绷不住了，他匆匆放下帘子，把两人都隔绝在外。  
“越前——”  
手冢拉住迹部：“算了吧，你让他先自己一个人静静。”

回京城的路上，越前再没有出过马车，手冢和迹部也没有见到他。手冢想和他谈谈，都被南次郎拦了下来。  
失去自己的武功，不是谁劝两句就能恢复精神的，南次郎比谁都清楚儿子现在的心情。而他现在有更加心烦的事情。进京前一晚，南次郎把手冢叫到了自己房里。  
“明天就要到京城了。到京城第一件事，我就必须进宫谢恩。”南次郎眉头紧皱：“接到宫里旨意，让龙马也一起去。”  
父子一同进宫受赏倒不是什么奇怪的事情，只是，手冢和南次郎都很清楚，那人醉翁之意不在酒。

“即使他有这个心思，也没那么容易。”  
“我已经写信给父亲，拜托他们为我提亲。”  
“但是至少也要两个月。”南次郎面露忧色：“手冢，那个人睚眦必报，若他真的想要龙马，你从他手里抢人，怕是会连累你一辈子。”  
“伯父，你无需担忧，和龙马成亲之后，我便找个机会外调。”  
“外调？”南次郎倒是没想到这一出，手冢如果外调，碍不到他的眼，日久天长也就把人给忘了。  
“外调会不会太委屈你？”  
“在哪儿都是一样的。”手冢倒是挺乐观。  
“我也相信你。”南次郎终于安心：“你这样的才华，放到哪里都是一样的，你越能干出成绩，成为肱股之臣，龙马也就越安全。”  
“小侄铭记在心。”  
父子一同上朝谢恩，一番嘉奖略去不谈。散了朝，回到延福殿，榊忍不住在殿内踱了几步，隔着阶壁，实在瞧不真切，只觉得他身形窈窕，腰更是不赢一握。虽然看不真切，但也能看出是个美人，他小时候就长得妍丽可爱，如今想必更是可人。

“你刚才将赏赐递给他时，可看清了？”榊一把拽住总管太监田中。  
田中最知道他的心思，上朝的时候可把越前瞧仔细了。

“看清了，这过了三年啊，越前家的小公子真真实出落的……”田中今日见了越前，也是吃了一惊，“不是奴才斗胆，奴才觉得，真是把这后宫的娘娘都比下去了。”  
“真的？” 榊看着田中，要知道，他这后宫，是选遍天下的美人，平日里还有花鸟史，只要有美人，不拘家世，都会挑选入宫，于是又不禁疑惑，“都比下去了？”

田中点点头，“许是奴才眼拙没见识，奴才是觉得，不仅都比下去了，而且让娘娘们，都失了颜色。”  
榊对田中的眼光自然是极为信任，这么许多年，他对自己的喜好也可谓了如指掌。更何况越前小时候就让他不能自持，不顾他年幼，强要了他几回。

 

“龙马他一片痴心，朕说过绝不辜负了他，这一次他死里逃生，朕必定好好疼他。”榊左右踱来踱去，“朕要给纳他入宫，不能生孩子没关系，朕已经有了九个儿子。” 榊抬了抬手，“凤贵妃前年薨了，贵妃之位一直空悬，就封他为贵妃如何？”

田中被榊这神来一笔吓得险些跌了，“这万万不可啊陛下，哪里有一入宫就封贵妃的。寻常官宦人家入宫的都从才人，美人做起，不如封他个婕妤，已经是很高了。”

“你说的对，这还得慢慢升，不过婕妤太委屈他了，就封个修仪，如何？” 榊站在书桌前，已然打算拟旨让礼部去办。

“还是陛下周全。”田中奉承道。

榊刚想落笔，又迟疑道，“他真的一直倾心于朕吗？朕大他这么许多，皇长子都比他大好几岁了。”

“陛下，手冢这都亲自去了四天，也不见将军对手冢另眼相看，必定是少将军对他不满的。陛下英明神武，天龙之姿。越前公子出身是将门，自然是倾慕陛下这样的天威，而对那些文弱书生不屑一顾。”田中道，“陛下，越前公子今日入了宫，臣看他总是偷偷看陛下您，定是希望陛下记得他，不要辜负他。这会儿子，说不定正巴巴地等着呢。”

榊想着三年前的那一日，自己也确实着实格外勇猛，到后来他有醒过来，偷眼看自己，后来又害羞地闭上眼，想着越前当日的模样，榊顿时觉得身体酥倒，下体肿胀，恨不能立即就宣他入宫，将他幸个十几回才能消了欲火。

“那朕这就让礼部拟旨。” 榊点头道，“朕可是实在等不及了。”

“陛下先别急，若是礼部搬了旨，越前公子定然要大门不出，二门不迈，在家中待嫁。而这宫中册立之礼，没个三五月，也下不来，岂不让越前公子又要害三个月的相思之苦？”田中知道榊心中欲火难耐，哪里能再等三个月，“过几日就是宫中的赏花宴，不如陛下届时宣他入宫，然后奴才将他引到偏殿，陛下亲自告诉他这个喜讯，再好好解他的相思之苦，他三年来都是靠药物熬过，望陛下垂怜如久旱之盼甘霖，亟需陛下的雨露滋润。之后陛下再把他留在宫中，着礼部行册封之礼，岂不两全其美？”

榊连连点头，恨不得立即就开赏花宴，将越前好好疼爱，笑着指了指田中，“你这个狗奴才。”  
“老奴这也是看越前公子可怜，一心思慕陛下，哪里忍心让他再等三月。”田中舔着脸笑道。

迹部躲在延福殿的窗下，用手捂住自己的嘴逼迫自己不能发声。今天下了朝，也是许久没见舅舅，想找他随便聊聊，没想到竟然听到如此一番对话，之前也不是未起过疑心，但都因为这实在太过离谱，没想到三年前，玷污了越前还将他标记的人竟然是自己的舅舅——当今天子。难怪他当时要替自己做主退婚，原来他原本是想纳了越前。不，他还没死了这条心，如果不想办法，过几日越前就又要被他糟蹋，还要被关在这宫中一辈子.

不行，这绝对不行。若是从前，迹部会觉得进宫为妃，荣华富贵，没什么不好的，但是现在，迹部已经知道，越前是飞在天空的鹰，硬要剪断他的羽翼，将他关进牢笼，他会死的。

手冢家派人送来过书，也不知道他家哪里找的厉害的媒婆，把手冢夸得天上有地上无的，嫁到就是赚到，早一天嫁到早一天赚到。越前被她说的脸红耳赤，在南次郎打趣的目光下落荒而逃。这一次回来，越前的心情倒是轻松，爹娘姐姐都回来了，有什么事情都有他们顶着，他当个小纨绔就好了。  
越前准备去找手冢玩，按理婚前他不该见手冢，但是管他呢。越前刚出门，却被迹部派来的人喊住，说是小王爷有请，越前一想，迹部也是会玩的人，找他也不会无聊，便上了轿子。

迹部家的花园号称堪比御花园，越前一见，果然名不虚传，园中奇花异草无数，假山瀑布错落，园中湖面游着几只天鹅，山林间居然还有仙鹤。  
越前对着这美景憋了半天，最后“啧啧”了两声。迹部早已经站在他身后，一听便笑出了声，知道他这不学无术的，刚才大概是想要想点赞美之词，却说不出来。

“你笑什么。”越前转过身来，瞪着迹部，心里面有些不痛快，迹部不知道来了多久，他却完全没有察觉，他的武功，是完全失去了。  
“过来。”迹部朝越前招了招手，一边将他身边的人介绍给越前：“这位是太医院的三井，让他替你把把脉。”  
“把脉？”  
“快点过来。”迹部一把越前扯过来，伸手把越前的袖子撸起来，看到那细的可怜的手腕，迹部沉下脸，他什么也没说，示意御医给他诊脉。

“小少爷脉象堵塞，但并无断裂的迹象，细细调养，未必不能恢复。”  
“真的吗？”越前惊喜地问道。御医微笑点头：“是，小少爷你放心，我先下去做准备，待会儿还请小少爷移步屋内，我先给您做一次针灸。”  
“谢谢。”越前满脸欢喜。迹部捏捏他的肩膀：“本王跟你说过不会有事的，你那儿都是庸医。”迹部拉着越前坐下，随手给他倒上一杯茶：“手冢跟你提亲了？”  
“嗯。”越前低着头，他还有些不好意思。  
“越前，我问你一个问题，你愿意回答我吗？”  
“什么问题？”  
“没有手冢，你会爱上我吗？”

越前愣了一下，他抬头看向迹部，见迹部一脸认真，越前放下茶杯：“当时和你家定下婚约，我便做好了要当你王妃的准备。我没见过你，但是听说迹部小王爷英俊潇洒，我想，嫁给你也不错。父母亲也是媒妁之言，但是恩爱了一辈子。”  
“是本王负了你。”  
越前摇摇头：“现在说这个也没什么意思。”  
正说着话，丫鬟递上一小碗药汁，向越前道：“大夫嘱咐您先喝下这碗药，半个时辰后，就可以为您针灸。”  
越前不疑有他，接过碗，一口气便喝了下去。这药苦的要命，喝完后他只觉得嘴里面都是苦味儿，难受得要命。

“好苦啊。”越前皱眉：“你有什么甜的可以让我去去味道吗？”  
“对不起。”迹部突然道。越前莫名其妙地看着迹部：“什么对不起？药有点苦而已，有什么好对不起的。”  
“越前，对不起，但是这是本王能够想到的，唯一救你的办法。”  
“你到底在说什么啊……”越前顿了一下，一阵晕眩感涌上来：“我好晕，迹部，你给我喝了什么……”越前使劲的睁开眼，只见到迹部一张流泪的脸。

迹部站在门外，屋里的惨叫声让他两股战战，几欲逃离。他强忍着冲进去的冲动，看着御医将银针插入越前体内，为了不让他挣扎，越前的手脚都被绑着，即使用了最柔软的丝绸，他的手脚还是被磨出了鲜血。

“放了我，迹部，求求你，我再也不敢了，我再也不敢了。”看见迹部，越前忙哭着哀求，可是就连他自己都不知道自己到底做错了什么。

迹部连忙躲到门后，不敢面对越前，可是凄厉的哭嚎声依旧钻进他的耳朵，扎进他的心脏。

 

“小王爷。”御医走了出来，施完针，他也满头大汗，精疲力竭了。

“怎么会痛成这样，有什么办法可以让他好受一点吗？”

御医摇头：“小少爷这是长久压抑本性，服用虎狼之药，毒素堆积的结果，就算是剧痛也必须忍着，小王爷万万不可以心软，不然反复几次，怕是真的会香消玉殒。”

“就这么干熬着吗？”迹部心急如焚：“我怕他熬不下去。”

“小王爷。”御医有些犹豫，拱手道：“越前少爷会有此劫，原本就是因为强行压抑天性，如果此时有天乾能够帮他，阴阳调和，再配以房中术梳理，可以事半功倍。”

 

迹部愣了好一会儿才反应过来御医什么意思，他怒不可遏地揪住御医的衣领：“你当本王是禽兽吗？他痛成这样，你让本王去干他？”

“小王爷。”御医急忙道：“这不是无的放矢，天乾和地坤交合，原本就是天性，如果有你护着他，确实可以减轻他的痛苦。”

迹部阴沉着脸，松开手，冷冷道：“你们守着府门，谁都不许进来，就连陛下亲临，都不能让他进来。”

 

越前已经没有力气再叫，整个人想要蜷缩起来，手脚却都被绑着，最后只能侧着身弓着背，不时因为剧痛而抽搐。看到迹部进来，他已经失去光芒的眼睛再次起了希望，他嘶哑着嗓子哀求道：“我错了，你向你认错好不好，求求你，不要再折磨我了。”

迹部眼角一酸，强行将眼泪逼回。

“龙马，对不起。那人想要你，手冢如果碰你，怕是连性命都不保。”迹部有些慌乱地解释道，他坐到越前身边，伸手，手指触碰到越前的腰带。

越前睁着眼睛，绝望地看着他。

“你别这样对我。”越前有气无力得道，他心里面早已经放弃了所有希望，只是奢求着迹部能够良心发现，放过他。

迹部避开他的眼神，咬牙将他的衣带拉开。

 

越前浑身都是汗，像被人从水里捞出来一般，更衬得皮肤晶莹如雪。迹部手指摸上去，只觉得滑腻如上好的油膏。相比一般的地坤，越前的身体更加纤细紧致，腹部平坦，分布着薄薄的肌肉。迹部着迷一般在他的小腹抚摸揉捏。越前的腰细得两只手便能牢牢握住，深凹的曲线令人着迷，迹部把玩了一会儿他细细的腰肢，便将他整件衣服脱下。

越前已经放弃挣扎，他一言不发，紧紧闭着眼睛，却仍旧在衣服被脱下的时候，发出一声呜咽，修长的腿下意识想要合拢，扭动的身躯让他整个人更加彻底的暴露。

 

迹部飞快脱去自己的衣服。他原本以为自己在越前这样痛苦的情况下不会起反应，可事实上，他早已经硬得肿胀。越前不是第一次，可和第一次也没有什么差别了。迹部原本想要对他再耐心一点，但药物的催化下，不需要他做过多的前戏，越前底下一片湿腻，迹部指尖轻轻探入，只觉得穴口温热软滑，他看一眼越前，越前此刻正睁着眼睛看着上方，也不知道他在看什么，脸上平静的表情让迹部感觉害怕，好像他连痛都不会痛了。

 

迹部伸出手指，手扶着肿胀狰狞的阴茎，紧紧顶住小穴，越前一动不动，依旧那一副表情。迹部心底起了无名的怒火，硬生生压过了心中的愧疚和怜惜。他咬牙将身体沉入，利刃一点点劈开软肉的景象让他着迷。有大量的淫水润滑，可是迹部依旧进入的十分困难，越前里面比处子还要紧上几分，不知道习武的原因，还是他天生就比人小一号的骨架。

 

“乖乖，你放轻松一点，太紧了，我动起来你会受伤。”迹部按耐住抽插的冲动，想让越前适应他。刚才还一动不动装死人的越前突然冷笑：“你强暴我，还让我配合你？迹部景吾，你自我感觉太良好了一点吧。”

迹部一愣，继而发狠地按住越前的腰，狠狠冲撞起来。越前的身体天生适合承欢，被这样粗暴对待，反而分泌出更多的蜜液，身体更加温柔缱绻地包裹住迹部。越前心理上抗拒，但是他的身体却无可避免地被卷入肉欲的狂潮，他脸颊泛出诱人的潮红，晶莹的皮肤变得粉粉的，喉咙间发出淫靡的呻吟。

 

迹部已经感觉到御医说的没有错，和天乾的交媾，对越前只有好处。他略微收敛暴虐的心情，用起房中术，引导越前配合自己的节奏，放慢速度找到越前的敏感点，反复碾磨，终于让越前叫出了声。他低头吻住越前的嘴，舌头滑进他滑润的口腔，强行与他舌头交缠，将唾液喂入。

 

夜已入深，京城万家闭户，灯火俱熄，只闻虫鸣声声，偶尔夹杂几声犬吠。王府里迹部的房间里却灯火通明。迹部命人将热水倒入浴桶之中，再倒入已经熬煮一下午的汤药，瞬间房间里药香四溢。试过水温，迹部将越前抱入药桶之中，越前已经几次小死，此刻浑身无力，只有攀附在迹部身上，勉强支撑。

有御医指点，迹部并没有刻意锁精，在越前体内深处泄了两回，又喂他吃下一回，配合针灸药物，越前已经不像一开始那样剧痛难忍，身体识得了鱼水之欢，更加温柔缱绻，引诱的迹部欲罢不能。

 

事情即成，越前倒不是看不开的性子，也多少明白，迹部此举是在为他洗去标记，于他身体无害。于是反将迹部当作性具使唤，一边指使他取悦自己，一边言语刻薄对他肆意羞辱，迹部心中苦涩，只当是自作自受，对越前极尽柔情，对自己这一番打算，闭口不谈。

丫鬟送上一碗老参鸡汤，千年的极品老参，用文火慢炖了一下午，色泽清淡如茶，没有一丝浮油。迹部舀了一勺，试过温度，便去喂越前，不料越前一巴掌扇在小碗上，上好的汝窑瓷瞬间便摔得稀巴烂。

 

迹部看了越前一眼，叫来丫鬟，吩咐道：“再去舀一碗来，用金碗装。”

“我不会吃你的东西的，脏。”越前平静地道。

迹部冷笑：“你明明想吃的紧，上面下面都很想吃。”

越前一巴掌扇在了迹部的脸上，指甲在他的脸上划出三道血痕。越前的胸口剧烈的起伏着，血气翻涌，让他有种头晕目眩的感觉。迹部眼神冰冷如同那日将他淹没的冰雪，血珠从伤口溢出，越前突然害怕，他起身想要逃走，被迹部一把拉住，底下利刃毫不客气地破开他的身体。

“既然要被你恨，那本王就让你恨个痛快。”迹部手掐着越前的脖子：“本王要让你恨到这辈子都忘不了我。”

 

夏日清晨，云开日现，一抹金光投入窗格之中，照在这具淫靡的身体上。迹部手搂着越前，渐渐睁开眼睛，一夜荒唐，越前软滑的身体还在他的怀中，鼻息甜甜，睡得正香。他烧已经退去，此刻呼吸平缓，脸色红润，身上散发着地坤一夜欢愉，饱享雨露后的甜腻气息。迹部趁他熟睡，探入手指，找到那狭窄隐秘的生殖腔，果然，昨晚的标记并不成功……

也罢，就这么算了吧，不要再有纠缠。

 

迹部起身，叫来御医，替越前把过脉，确认他已经安全，又找人叫来手冢。

 

越前失踪一天一夜，将军府已然炸了锅，手冢彻夜未眠，找遍京畿，被人带进迹部府里，就见迹部正压着越前深吻，越前浑身赤裸，身上满是吻痕，一看便知道发生了什么事。手冢怒气上涌，顾不得君臣之别，一拳打在迹部的鼻梁上。他顺手抽出越前给以的匕首就要刺，双手已被护卫按住。

 

迹部被打晕在地，好一会儿才道：“手冢，人，本王给你，这一拳本王也受了，你再敢多言，本王便要你的性命。”

“你怎么敢对他做出这样的事！”

“想做便做了。”迹部懒懒一笑：“被人玩过，果然没什么滋味，也就你还当个宝。”

“你混账——”

“够了！”越前喊道，他红着眼睛看着手冢，对他道：“手冢，带我走。”

手冢心疼不已，就要冲上来，手却还被侍卫压着。

“放他们走。”迹部挥手，手冢不再理会他，脱下衣服将越前围住，将他抱在怀里转身就走。

 

 

目送他们离去，迹部才对自己的侍卫道：“看到了吗，本王玩过的人，手冢这家伙还要，手冢家的脸都怕是被他丢尽了。”

“区区一个手冢，怎么敢跟小王爷争人。”

“那是。”迹部得意一笑：“爷今天高兴，赏你们一天假，都去杏花楼喝酒去吧。”

 

手冢把越前抱回将军府，越前便钻进被窝里，不吃不喝，也一句话不肯说。手冢苦劝无果，只好对他道：“我得先回家一趟，爷爷也在担心你。”  
越前仍然不动。手冢只好摸摸他的脑袋，低声道：“我晚一点再来看你。”  
“别走。”越前拉住手冢的手。手冢心里一喜，总算是说话了，愿意说话就好。  
“好，我不走。”手冢连忙安抚他。  
“你标记我，快点手冢，你把我标记了吧。”越前突然抓住手冢的衣服，像是溺水的人抓住最后一根稻草：“手冢，你不是喜欢我吗，标记了我好不好？”  
“龙马，你不要哭，先冷静一下。”手冢抓住他的手，试图安慰他。越前满脸泪水，恳求道：“你不要嫌弃我好不好，我不拦你纳妾，不，我给你当小妾，我一定听话，你要了我吧，求求你了，我听话，我什么都不要了。我不要再被人，我不想再被人侮辱了。”越前哭得撕心裂肺，根本听不进去手冢的安慰，手冢只有把他紧紧搂进怀里，摸着他瘦削的背，手冢也忍不住鼻子一酸，落下泪来。  
“我怎么舍得让你做妾。”手冢不住亲吻他的头顶，心痛的快要无法呼吸了。  
“你是我手冢国光唯一的妻子，我——”手冢猛地抬起头，他转身看向南次郎，南次郎正坐在椅子上，这个威风凛凛的将军此刻佝偻着身子，现了老态。儿子再一次被人侮辱，击垮了他所有的坚强。  
“伯父，”手冢叫了他一声：“婚礼的一切东西都是现成的。”  
南次郎抬起头看着他，一时没有回过神来。  
“我现在就娶龙马，我们今晚就拜堂成亲。”越前也愣住了，他从手冢怀里抬起头，呆呆地看着他。手冢越想越觉得这个方法可行：“我立刻就回去和祖父说，龙马，时间太仓促，婚礼可能简陋了点，我们今天就拜天地，好吗？”  
越前表情傻傻的，长长的睫毛上还挂着晶莹的泪珠，鼻尖也红红的。手冢想通了心事，这会儿有心情欣赏越前这梨花带雨的样子。他也不顾未来岳父还在场，低头亲了亲他可爱的嘴唇，又用手指轻柔的抹掉他的眼泪。  
“不哭了，宝宝，眼睛哭肿了，当新娘子就不漂亮了。”  
越前一眨眼，眼泪又扑簌簌地掉了下来：“手冢，你还要我吗？”  
“为什么不要？”手冢捏捏他红彤彤的鼻子：“又美又听话的老婆，我哪里去找。”手冢又抱着越前安慰了一会儿，才摸着他的头发：“宝宝，我得先回去和父亲说明这件事，好八抬大轿来娶你。你打扮得好看一点，嗯？”  
手冢想要起身，越前下意识抓住他的衣服，一脸紧张。手冢心里一酸，只想就这么搂着他，把他抱回家算了。但是，还是想要给他最好的。  
手冢抱着他，让他躺回到床上，又给他拉上被子，才起身对南次郎道：“伯父，我现在回去叫人准备，请您帮忙给龙马收拾一下。”  
“手冢——”南次郎拉住他：“你真要现在娶龙马？”

“伯父，我知道这有些仓促，我以后会补他一个婚礼。”  
“我不是这个意思。”南次郎叹了一口气：“龙马和你情绪都不稳定，我怕你以后会后悔。”  
“我绝对不后悔。”手冢没有一丝犹豫。南次郎放开手，朝他深深鞠了一个躬，手冢连忙拉起他：“伯父——”  
“龙马此生，就拜托你了。”  
迎亲的队伍在夕阳将要落山的时候到达越前府，时间仓促，凑不出锣鼓唢呐，但是手冢一身红装，骑在戴花的骏马之上，英俊不凡，只一人，便抵得过香车宝马。  
越前没有其他兄弟，也来不及找旁系的兄弟送嫁，南次郎便亲自将他背了出来。他身为地坤，倒是不需要凤冠霞帔，也不需要戴上红盖头，他的礼服和手冢的十分相似，只是外面多了一层红色的薄纱，更衬得他肤白似雪。越前抬头看了一眼手冢，又立刻低下头，把小脸藏在父亲的肩膀上。手冢忍不住笑出了声，都说人生四大喜事，不过洞房花烛夜，金榜题名时，可此刻，手冢觉得，没有比这更幸福的时候了，就是当初被点为状元，也不及此刻的万分之一。  
伦子菜菜子都站在一边，已经是泪流满面，手冢耐心安慰了几句，又再三保证，常带着龙马回家，伦子才止住了眼泪。南次郎没有再说什么，只是重重拍了一下手冢的肩膀，然后把越前小心地背进轿子里。  
抬着花轿绕至千岁坊三法卿，不少人已经注意到了这支奇怪的迎亲队伍，不断指指点点，也有人认出了新郎官正是本朝的状元爷，于是又奇怪花轿里面的新娘是谁。

临近手冢家门口，鞭炮便噼里啪啦地放了起来，伴随着迎亲的喜乐，朱门两侧挂着大红的灯笼，门上贴着红底黑字的“囍”字，手冢一眼认出，那是祖父的亲笔。手冢忍不住回头看，身后轿子正稳稳地跟在他身后，里面坐着他的小妻子。  
手冢下马，小外甥女欢快地跑了出来，她盛装打扮，头上还戴了一朵鲜花，脸上挂着甜甜的笑：“小舅舅，我来接小舅妈了。”  
手冢摸摸她的脑袋：“去吧，小舅舅下辈子的幸福就看你了。”

 

越前被小外甥女扶出轿子，他小脸煞白，眼睛里的恐惧无法掩饰，却在抬头见到手冢的时候，硬是挤出一个笑。手冢立刻转身就走过去。  
“小舅舅，你怎么过来了？”小外甥女有些惊讶，明明说好接新娘是她的工作啊。  
“小舅舅也来看新娘。”手冢一边说着，一边握住了越前的手，越前小手冰凉，手心里全是冷汗。手被握住的时候，越前羞怯地看了他一眼，低声叫了一声他的名字：“手冢。”  
“现在要叫相公了。”手冢握紧他的手，手指滑进他的指缝之间，牢牢扣住。  
“手冢，你真的不会后悔吗？”  
“你呢，会后悔嫁给我吗？”  
越前摇摇头：“我从来没有这么开心过。”  
“我也是。”  
越前站在火盆前，深深吸了一口气：“那么，就这样了，手冢，你以后要是后悔也没有用，你要是对我不好，我会揍你的，你打不过我。”  
手冢柔声道：“好。脚抬起来一下，别烫到了。”

跨过火盆，便进了手冢府，越前紧张得快要抬不起脚，昏头昏脑地被手冢牵着手往前走。走廊处零散地装饰了一些红色的灯笼，贴了“囍”字，看得出时间紧迫，但是手冢一家也是用心在做了。  
“龙马，来，跪下。”手冢低声道。越前猛然回过神，只见他面前一张长供桌，供着排位，桌后方悬挂祖宗神幔，下方端坐着三人，越前猛地回过神来，这是手冢的家人，是他们要拜堂的地方。  
“龙马见过伯父伯母。”越前一撩衣摆，单膝跪下，行了个军礼。  
手冢：“……”  
越前：“……”

坐在最左边的中年美妇人捂着嘴笑出了声，越前猛地回过神来，瞬间羞得恨不得钻到地缝里去。  
“小笨蛋。”手冢在越前身边跪下，示意他学自己的样子，越前连忙调整自己的姿势，只是他太紧张了，又一脚踩在衣角上，整个人向前栽去。  
“龙马！”手冢一阵紧张，越前已经被一双手稳稳托住。  
“别怕。”手冢国一拍拍龙马的脑袋：“都说虎父无犬子，今日见了少将军，才知道此言不虚。”手冢国一朝越前眨眨眼，低声道：“爷爷知道国光急着和你入洞房，但是这杯茶，爷爷和他爹娘也是等急了的。”  
越前看了一眼手冢国一，手冢口中，他的爷爷严肃不苟言笑，此刻却如此温柔地安慰他。越前抬起头，朝他露出一个笑，甜甜地喊了一声“爷爷”。  
“乖。”  
一开始便闹了个大乌龙，这会儿也不能够更加丢脸了，抱着破罐子破摔的心情，接下去的流程反倒没有出什么问题。手冢的父母都是极温柔的人，手冢仓促成婚，他们也没有多问什么，只是嘱咐两人以后好好过日子。

拜过天地，便可以入洞房了。无需应付宾客，也免了繁文缛节，手冢居然觉得这亲成得异常舒心，他索性打发走了丫鬟，自己把喜酒端了进去。  
越前正乖乖坐在床边，他这一天又怕又累，此刻也有些精疲力尽，低着头的样子让人心生怜爱。今晚，要不要圆房？雨露期刚过，又被迹部如此折辱，越前的身体怕也承受不住。不行，还是要圆房，越前现在就没有安全感，若是自己今晚不碰他，他怕是会胡思乱想。

“少将军。”手冢单膝跪在越前面前，手放在他的膝盖上：“少将军，可否与为夫喝一杯交杯酒？”  
越前哼了一声：“你是在笑话我吗？”  
“是啊，你刚才确实挺逗的。”  
“喂！”越前不满：“你还笑话我。”  
“是。”手冢把他的手捧在手心里：“我现在把你骗到手了，终于不用装了。”  
越前瞪大了眼睛：“什么不用装了，你在装什么？”  
“不用装我还忍得住，可以直接把你吃了。”手冢一口咬住越前的手指，越前受惊，小声地叫了出来，想要缩回手，手冢连忙握紧。  
“龙马，先喝交杯酒。”  
“嗯。”越前拿过一个杯子，喝下半口，把剩下的酒倒入手冢的酒杯中，他正等着手冢把酒分给他，手冢却一口喝干了。  
“交杯酒是这么喝的吗？”越前有些奇怪，这几个月，他也学了一点婚礼的知识，手冢却已经起身，覆住他的嘴唇，将酒送了进去，被口腔温热的液体缓缓滑入喉道，一同进入的是手冢滑腻的舌头。越前仰起头，接受手冢狂热的吻。他的标记已经被解开，不再惧怕体液的交换，只是手冢如此强烈的侵略感，让他心底里涌起一股害怕的感觉。他还未识人间情爱，就被深深地伤害。从没有被人温柔以待过，不知道这原本是应该让人快活的事情。  
没关系的。越前暗暗给自己打气，手冢会对他温柔的。手冢，和其他人都不一样。  
好在，他在情爱之事上一直被伤害，在他自己能够选择的这一次，他没有做错选择。手冢很快发现了他的恐惧，还有呕吐的倾向，手冢停了下来，他看到越前满眼的泪水，已经意识到发生了什么。  
“手冢，对不起。”越前的眼泪止不住地掉：“是我不好，你能娶我，我真的好高兴，但是我没用。”

“龙马，不要哭。”手冢连忙坐到他身边，把他抱进怀里。他意识到自己有些操之过急了，和他成亲，或许能让他稍微安心，但是那些伤害还在，还在折磨他。  
“龙马， 愿意和我聊聊吗？”  
“我说真的，手冢。”越前手抓住手冢的衣领：“我配不上你，我不是清白之身，我被两个人——”  
“龙马，你听我说。”  
“不，你听我说。”越前激动地打断手冢的话：“我不能生育，这一点你没有告诉伯父伯母吧，他们那么好，我不能骗他们。手冢，你再娶一个清清白白的当你的妻子。”  
“龙马！”手冢提高了声音，他的语气严厉，越前一下子停住了，他满脸泪花，可怜兮兮地看着手冢。  
“你刚才的话都是真心的吗？”手冢手抵着越前的下巴，把他的小脸抬了起来。手冢心里自嘲自己还真是铁石心肠，对着这么一张脸都凶得下去。  
“如果你说是真心的，你现在点一下头，我立刻就去娶别人，我是认真的。”

越前眼睛睁得大大的，脑袋却一动不动，手冢又好气又好笑，起了逗弄之心：“都说不反对就是同意，我就当你同意了。”  
越前连忙把头甩得跟拨浪鼓似的。手冢捏住他的下巴，亲了他一口，不意外地亲到了一嘴的眼泪。  
“不是真心的，为什么要这么说？”手冢难过地道：“你是觉得，我听到这些话，不会伤心吗？”  
“我……”越前被问得哑口无言，眼泪又扑簌簌的掉。手冢无奈地擦掉他的眼泪：“你是吃定我了吗，知道我舍不得你哭，还一直哭，耍赖皮。”  
“我没有耍赖皮。”越前抽抽噎噎的：“对不起。”

“我接受你的道歉，但是，以后再也不许提这种事情。”手冢认真地道：“答应就亲相公一下。”  
越前凑过来，在手冢脸上飞快啄了一下。

手冢一脸严肃地道：“我觉得你不够真诚。”  
越前：“……”  
他两手抱住手冢的肩膀，坐起身，在他脸上重重啵了一下。手冢搂住他的腰，拉着他整个人倒在床上，把他手脚都抱进怀里。  
“你要是不想做，就告诉我，我不急。”  
“真的不着急？”越前把手伸到手冢的两腿之间，他稍微吃惊了一下：“好大。”  
“要看看吗？”  
越前连忙摇头。手冢刮刮他的鼻子，无可奈何的：“那相公要怎么办，他好想要你。”  
越前低下头，沉默，秀气眉头微微皱着，手冢安静地等他想出办法。  
“我们来试一试。”越前终于想出了办法：“如果我不舒服了，我就喊停，你就要停下来，好不好？”  
“当然，我这辈子都听你的。”

延福殿里，田中颤颤巍巍地奉上茶水。迹部一闻便已知成色，连动一下的兴趣都没有。  
“这帮家伙，真是越来越敷衍了，连这种货色都当贡茶送上来。”  
“景吾，越前将军的小儿子是怎么回事？”榊冷着脸问道。迹部哼了一声：“那老家伙找你了？他好意思，害得本王差点命丧蛮夷之手，还敢跟舅舅你告状。”  
“你为什么要动人家儿子！”  
“他儿子长得不错。”迹部有些遗憾地道：“可惜还是生涩了点，不太会玩，当初不该退婚的。”  
“你既然已经知道自己退婚，为什么还要做这种事情。”  
“本王为什么退婚，舅舅不知道原因吗？”迹部眼神如刀，榊一愣：“景吾，你说什么？”

“本王有洁癖，别人碰过的东西，本王不稀罕。”迹部翘着二郎腿，双手在膝盖上交叉：“舅舅，我的脾气舅舅你也清楚，本王不是什么小气的人，你要是真看上本王的什么东西，大可以直接向本王要，本王不会不给，但是舅舅不问自取，就不太好了吧。”  
榊沉下脸：“你知道了。”  
“舅舅，”迹部不慌不忙地道：“越前龙马是我的东西，他被人碰过，本王是不会再要他的，但是本王的东西，也不会随便让人夺了去，叫他称心如意。”  
榊猛地站起来，冷声道：“迹部景吾，你知道在和谁说话吗？”  
“自然是在和当初玷污了他，坏了本王的事，又谋算着纳他的人。”  
“放肆！” 榊已然怒不可遏，“被朕临幸是他的福气，他这些年也眼巴巴地 一直等着朕。”

“自然是他的福气，也是陛下的艳福。但是迹部家的儿媳，只能迹部家不要，也不能被不明不白地夺了去。”迹部看着榊，面露微笑。  
“你这是想反了吗？” 榊反倒坐了下来，眼神阴骛起来。

“舅舅，你不要误会。”迹部看着榊，面露微笑：“迹部一家当初跟着太祖南征北战，立下赫赫战功，传下组训，世代忠于皇室，绝不背叛，本王既然享了祖宗荫庇之恩，自然也会遵循祖训。”

说着，迹部站起来，跪在地上，给榊磕了个头，“然而舅舅，迹部世代效忠，迹部家的儿媳，婚前被皇帝玷污，舅舅先做主退婚，如今又想纳他为妃。来日他若再成为舅舅宠妃，这实在有损世代圣君对迹部家的恩德。且他若成为了妃嫔，当年之事便也不难被人猜到，届时舅舅把历代祖宗对迹部家的皇恩置于何地，又把迹部家的颜面置于何地？”  
“迹部景吾！”榊猛地一拍桌子，田中一个哆嗦立刻跪倒。

迹部却不慌不忙，又重重磕了个头。“本王如今行此事，不仅是为保全迹部家的颜面，更是为了保全陛下的圣明，和皇室和迹部家的世代血契，望陛下三思，不可因一人而动摇根本。”  
“这事还有什么人知道？“  
“侄儿上次在宫外听到，并未告诉祖父父亲，不过倘若侄儿有不测，此事会被立即昭示天下。”迹部直起身，看着榊，自己这位舅舅的手段和心肠，他早已洞悉。

榊咬了咬牙：“你到底想怎么样。”  
“他既然曾经是本王的未婚妻，就不能再顺顺当当嫁给别人。”  
“你要娶他？”  
迹部冷笑：“这样的人怎么配得上本王。他还敢连夜嫁给手冢国光，简直是不知好歹，让王府蒙羞。”迹部放下茶杯：“本王不想在京城见到这个人。”  
“你要杀了他吗？”榊狐疑地道。  
迹部一摆手：“这倒不必，将他远远打发了就是。南次郎剿匪不利，致使本王身陷险境，死罪可免活罪难逃，将他官降一级，打发回四天。至于手冢——”  
“手冢是本朝状元，难得的人才。”  
迹部看了一眼榊：“既然如此，就凭舅舅处置，相信舅舅会给本王一个满意的答复。”

迹部前脚还未离开，就听到身后巨响，花瓶脆了一地，迹部头也未回。到家不久，迹部便接到圣旨，说他辱人清白，顽劣不堪，命令他在家反省一年。迹部长舒了一口气，谢过送信的公公，又塞了几碇银子，询问手冢的下场。  
公公劝他道：“小王爷，你何苦跟他置气，陛下赐了他四天郡守一职，这看着是光鲜，但在那种地儿，又有什么乐趣，怕是一辈子都回不来了。”  
“他活该。”迹部乐道。  
公公连忙附和：“是，不知道天高地厚的东西，敢碰王爷的人。”  
迹部又赏了公公一颗珠子，这才心满意足的闭门思过去了。  
 

夏日阳光起得早，透过茂盛的银杏树叶，切割成点点的光斑，洒在地面，两只画眉鸟在笼子里叽叽喳喳上跳下窜，鸟笼边，手冢国一刚打完一套太极，以一手真气炼丹收势。  
手冢手端着玫瑰花蜜水路过，向手冢国一问好。手冢国一看了一眼手冢手中的蜜水，不悦地道：“你媳妇儿还睡着呢？前些日子他经脉初通，还每日运气调理内息，怎么如今又懈怠了？”

越前自嫁给了手冢，乾来替他诊脉，果然如宫中御医所言，他经脉堵塞，但并未断裂，之前消除标记，虽然损了些元气，但也将经脉通了些许，这几个月再悉心以针石配以汤药调理。经脉已然疏通，越前每日运气，内力也渐渐恢复。

“不知为何，他最近脸色不太好，有些嗜睡，吃得也少。”手冢小心地道。手冢一家倒没一定要求子女昏定晨省，刚成亲那会儿，连早上敬茶都给免了，早饭送到小两口房里，让两人自己吃，实在是宠爱备至。越前没有早起的习惯，但是最近是越睡越晚了。手冢想要喊他，可是看他愈加清瘦的小脸，又实在舍不得。  
“这怎么行，人这么睡下去会睡坏掉的，你以后让他早起，跟着我打打拳。”  
“他毕竟大病初愈，还需要多调养休息。。”  
手冢国一苦笑不得，没好气地道：“我有分寸，就你知道疼媳妇儿怎么的。”  
手冢白皙的脸上泛起一丝可以的红晕：“孙子知道了。”

手冢端着花蜜回到房间，越前还睡着，不知道梦到了什么好事，嘴角微微翘起，又甜蜜又可爱。手冢在他身边坐下，伸手想要撩去他脸上的碎发，却先注意到越前的眼皮微微掀动着。手冢捏捏他的鼻子：“小坏蛋，还装睡。”  
“没有嘛，刚醒的。”越前不承认，他滚了一圈，把脸放在手冢的手心里蹭了蹭。  
手冢低头，在他的脸颊上亲了一下，低声道：“刚才遇到爷爷，听到你又睡懒觉，他很生气。”  
越前立刻坐了起来，薄被从他肩膀滑下，露出睡得松散的睡衣。  
“真的吗？”越前细细的眉头皱得紧紧的。  
“真的。”手冢一脸认真。  
“可是我起不来，好困。”越前揉揉眼睛，满脸委屈，他把头靠在手冢肩膀上，眼巴巴地看着手冢，道：“要不，我们住我爸爸妈妈家吧。”  
手冢：“……”

越前最近嗜睡，手冢劝不动他，也舍不得说他，原本想拿爷爷吓唬他一下，没想到吓过了头，这家伙居然想直接跑回娘家了。  
“宝宝。”手冢搂住越前：“不是不让你睡，只是你最近实在睡得有点过头了，丫鬟说你昨天中午都没有吃。”  
越前不回答，只在手冢脖子上蹭来蹭去，又亲又拱，手冢被他弄得又酥又麻，鼻息渐重。越前得寸进尺，双手搂着手冢的肩膀，嘴唇在他干燥的皮肤上蹭来蹭去，他身上还带着刚睡醒的甜蜜慵懒的气息。手冢把他整个人捞到怀里，低头和他亲吻。两人缠绵许久，手冢又端起玫瑰花蜜，喂他喝下小半碗。  
“我们找乾给你看看不好，你这样的状态，我实在担心。”  
越前一个寒颤，把脸埋在手冢的胸口。 “其实乾的药，也不都是那么难喝的。”  
“我不信。”  
手冢：“……”他捏捏越前的屁股，脸看着又小了一圈，但是屁股上肉倒是挺多的。  
“良药苦口。”手冢耐心的试图劝说，越前猛地抬起头：“那是苦的问题吗？那是恶心，恶心！什么药会是臭鱼的味道啊。”  
手冢：“……”实在无言以对。

去四天前，手冢和越前去了迹部府上，迹部被勒令禁足，手冢见不到他，手冢在王府外转了一圈，看准位置翻墙而入，越前在墙外等着。迹部正在院子里喝茶看书，大摇椅一晃一晃的，看到腿子从天而降，他愣了好半晌，才道：“真是一日不见如隔三秋，你居然都会翻墙了。”  
“迹部，我是来告别的。”  
“哦，要走马上任了？什么时候走？  
“后天。”  
沉默片刻，迹部道：“那祝你一路顺风。”  
“谢谢。”手冢深深朝迹部鞠了一躬。  
迹部大笑：“本王对你妻子做了这样的事情，你还要谢我？你脑子没坏掉吧？”  
手冢没有说话，只是认真地看着他，迹部无言，两人静默片刻，迹部低声道：“他现在怎么样？”  
“他在墙外。”手冢道：“他心里面也明白，是感激你的。”  
“本王不需要他的感激。”迹部别开脸。  
“他不是不想见你，他有了身孕，我不敢让他翻墙。”  
迹部诧异地看向他：“身孕？不是说——”  
手冢此刻也忍不住露出一个浅笑：“乾后来替他仔细诊断调养，他身体底子好，很快便被养了回来。这次去四天，乾也会跟着我们，在那里至少待上两年。不过龙马不太高兴，一直嫌弃他是庸医，这路上怕是有的吵了。”

手冢难掩的喜悦和甜蜜让迹部酸涩难忍，他取下随身佩戴的玉佩，递给手冢：“这个，仅当我的赔罪，祝宝宝健康平安吧。”  
手冢没有推辞，收下玉佩，便和迹部告别。迹部没有挽留，目送手冢翻出墙，迹部在原地站了片刻，终于没忍住，跃上墙头。墙外行道两旁，合欢花开正茂，手冢牵着越前的手，两人渐行渐远。  
迹部笑笑，朦胧中，突然看到越前回过头，朝他挥了挥手。  
再见。  
再见……


End file.
